Gaston Life 2: The Sequel!
by Ember411
Summary: The Sequal to 'Gaston Life' this time, everything may or may not change.
1. Remember the last time?

**OK THIS IS IT! I mean OMG! It's been long time since I did this lolz! Just let ya'll know I haven't updated because of 1: Ideas. 2: I wanted you people to catch up and not forget reviews. and 3: People in MTR are missing. I miss ya'll!!!**

**ehh because I haven't typed in long time these naxt to chapter kinda choppy and sloopy lolz**

**So yeah, the sequal. Hope ya like!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: **_**Just reminding us what happened last time**_

_When Gaston and Teresa got in the delver room they got in position and Teresa held his hand. It took about ten minutes for the contraction to come. "OH WILKINS I HATE YOU GASTON!" Teresa screamed tighten his hand and pushing. "Come on Teresa, you doing good."_

_"Ok, next contraction will come in about ten minutes." Dr. Lane said. Teresa took a deep breath._

_"I can't I can't push anymore." Teresa said very weakly with sweat coming coming down her face and shaking her head. Gaston rubbed her hair back and tighten a small grib on her. "Yes you can your doing great. Just keep trying. Stay gold honey."_

_Ten minutes past again and Teresa pushed. This contraction lasted for about ten minutes and nothing happened. "Ok, next contraction will come in about ten minutes." Dr. Lane said. Teresa took a deep breath._

_"I can't I can't push anymore." Teresa said very weakly with sweat coming coming down her face and shaking her head. Gaston rubbed her hair back and tighten a small grab on her. "Yes you can your doing great. Just keep trying. Stay gold honey."_

_After another nine minutes Teresa pushed. "Ok ok keep pushing keep pushing Teresa. Teresa nothing's happening." Dr. Lane said._

_"I'm sorry I can't no I can't" Teresa said._

_"Teresa, Teresa honey yes you can. Just think of what the baby wants now. Okay? He or she wants to be born and see the world right now." Teresa kept crying._

_"I can't, oh please you do it for me!" Teresa said crying still and still sweating._

_"Okay just give on final push OK. Go!" Gaston said. Teresa squeezed his hand and he fell. Teresa didn't notice. "Keep pushing!" he yelled from the floor._

_"Oh are you okay?" Teresa asked. Gaston got up with a hand on the red area._

_"Doc, your have not idea how much this hurts." Dr. Lane and Teresa glared at him with an annoyed look. "Oh sorry sorry."_

_"Right, come on Teresa, give me one more push! I can see the head." Dr. Lane said. Teresa kept pushing as Gaston held her hand. "Keep going Teresa, I can see our child's head."_

_"Give a final push Teresa."_

_"OK," Teresa said weakly. She kept pushing and pushing. "Come on keep going. Oh..oh god..Oh god, Teresa they're here." Gaston said hearing the faint baby cry. Teresa let her body relax and looked at the baby she just gave birth to._

_"Oh gosh, it's so tiny." Teresa said half crying. The baby was then taken away. "Where's they go?" Teresa asked being rolled outta the room._

_"Don't don't worry they're cleaning them and wrapping it up." Gaston said._

_"Oh ok well be careful he or she's really tiny" Teresa said leaving the room. She was rolled into her room again. Gaston sat next to her on the bed with his shoes off. He rubbed and brushed back her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm proud of you honey. I really am."_

_"Thanks honey. I'm proud of you too." She kissed his cheeks. After five minutes the baby came in and was handed to Teresa. "Congratulation you both. It's a girl."_

_Both parents smiled, even though Gaston wanted a baby boy. They looked at the sleeping little girl. She had Teresa's nose, Gaston's ears and Teresa' lips. She was however, as white as a paint bucket when it's first opened for the first time. Both parents didn't care that she was that extremely freakishly pale white._

_"Oh gosh, I love her." Teresa said handing her to Gaston._

_"Yeah she is. And we brought her into the world." Gaston said rubbing the little girls black hair. After a few rubs she opened her big eyes widely. They looked around the room for a moment as things stopped getting blurry to them a little. When her eyes landed on her parents she made a small smile and made a small cooing noise._

_"Hey, Teresa look she's got your 'Heart of the Ocean' sapphire blue eyes. Hey, the rim around both pupils are brown. Ahh she beautiful."_

_Teresa smiled and they both looked at their baby girl. The baby grabbed their fingers and her dad's nose and pulled it making her laugh more. Teresa held her and rock her back and forth. "You know what she looks like?"_

_"What?" Gaston asked. "What does she look like?"_

_"Vanessa." Teresa said. The little baby looked at her mother and made a cooing noise. "Yep. She's Vanessa."_

_"Faith." Gaston said. "Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci. Faith brought us together, faith is always in us in everything."_

_"What do you say about that Vanessa? Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci." Teresa asked. The baby made a small cooing noise. "Then Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci it is. I love you Baby V."_

_"I love you to V." Gaston said as they both kissed her head. "Hey, Teresa you know how she was born seven minutes ago?" Teresa nodded. Gaston grinned rubbing Vanessa's head. "Hey Vanessa, your were born at 12:01 Am. Christmas morning." Teresa smiled and cried._

_"Aww Vanessa. You planned this out didn't you? Yes you did! Yes you did!" Teresa poked Vanessa's chest. "Merry Christmas Vanessa. Merry Christmas Gaston." Teresa kissed his cheek._

_"Merry Christmas Teresa. Merry Christmas Vanessa." Gaston said. Teresa smiled and started to sing Vanessa's very first song of being born._

* * *

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_"Sweet Dreams. Vanessa Fragmagucci."_

* * *

**Okay! I thought I just remind ya'll what happened last time LOLZ! I changed Vanessa's look because I'm starting to think that her being as pale as a bucket of new white pain isn't working for her.**

**You can find her paleness on my homepage under links in MTR.  
R&R plz!**


	2. 123's and ABCDEFGHIJKLMissing baby?

**HI!**

**I am not a Moulin Rouge Hater. I will see the movie someday. Been busy with Christimas, school, and a cold!**

****sorry about spelling mistakes. Whenever I try to use the spellchecker on , it freezes my whole computer for the moment.****

**So yeah, the sequal. Hope ya like!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: 123's and ABCDEFGHIJKLM-**_**M**_**issing baby?**

January 5th, 2041.

It's been a week since Vanessa's birthday and already she was loved quickly. The family came back, but the four brothers stayed to start a new movie and/or help create the movie. When the family returned from Japan, they were all over Vanessa and everything about her. She laughed like a million babies giggleing at once, she smiled brightly like her own father when a meatball was cannon worked. Her eyes shined brightly when her never ending smile was on. They got to a darker shade of blue, but if you got right up to her face and looked straight in her eyes, than you'll see the very tiny rim of brown in her eyes.

Maybe the only defferance about her is that her pitch black midnight jet black hair, had a cowlick. But. . . it wasn't a cowlick like everyone else in the family has. This was more like a cowlick on the side. A sidelick. It was like a side bangs, but it never went down-flat. It was like the rest of the cowlicks and stayed up and to the left side of her head.

Acorrding to the Fragmagucci grandparents, no one _ever_ in the family had a sidelick. Every child, like ther three siblings when they were younger, would ask every grandparent in the family if a cowlick was formed anyway in the family. It wasn't. But it wasn't until now with Vanessa.

During Thanksgiving, a flim company made a movie and used Cornelius in the film for about three screen moments. So now that the premire was playing in Hollywood, the family was invited to see it. Most of the family couldn't make it. Only Cornelius, Franny, Wilbur, Art, Gaston, Teresa, Sabrina, Carl jr and of course Vanessa!

* * *

When the nine of them got to Hollywoods, they all checked into a hotel and sat down.

"Remind me to never take a five day trip to Hollywood again." Cornelius said laying down.

"Dad! How can you pick a plane that takes five days to get here in Hollywood!?" Wilbur yelled. "I coulda stayed with Tommy and the rest of the Rugrats gang and chill with them!"

"I thought I saw your girlfriend coming to the hotel." Teresa said boucing Vanessa on her lap. "And the other two girls, Luna and Dusk."

"Oh come on Aunt Teresa! Luna's okay, but Dusk is always scaring me. I think she wants to kill me!"

"Who wouldn't want to kill you? After 16 years of living with you, I think we can all say: Move out into the tree house we made you." Gaston said. He finished of by smirking.

"Oh ha ha ha! Very funny! We all know I haven't been in that place since dad's invention he made in the basement." Wilbur yelled.

"Can we go now!" Art yelled. "It's so borning here!"

"Yeah, let's go man. Come Bire, let's go!" Gaston said jumping up. "Lemma change Vanessa and we'll be going!" He said taking Vanessa from Teresa. He went into the next room, changed her from the nasty color orange clothes that Stella mcKnight made for her (I mean, who in the world would wear ALL orange clothes?) and into pants and a red shirt with black hight top sneakers. "K let's get outta here!" Gaston said as the brothers and Sabrina ran.

"Ehh. I'll go fallow them!" Wilbur said running with them.

* * *

When everyone got to the Hollywood set, they got inside and awed everything. "Dude, we hit Hollywood baby!"

"Gaa?" Vanessa looked at Wilbur.

"No, not you Vanessa." Wilbur said taking her into his arms.

"Wilbur!" yelled a 15 year old girl. Wilbur turned around and saw Thorn waving at him from a golf cart. She pulled up and hugged him. "Your in Hollywood!"

"Yeah, dad's in some movie so we came to see it."

"Nice. Girl and I are holding a concert tonight. Ya'll can come see it!" She said to Wilbur and the others.

"Brother Wilbur, why are you ceating on Thorn with a baby?" Dusk smirked.

"Uh..Dawn. This is my baby cousin, Vanessa." Wilbur said as the three girls giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, we knew she was your cousin." Luna said. "Her it's not Dawn, it Dusk."

"Big difference right?" Wilbur said sitting inside the cart and pulled Sabrina up on his other lap. Art and Gaston shrugged and sat on the back cart, attached to the end. Thorn got back in as Luna drove off. When the kids, and adults got to another set- a western one- they all got off.

"Well we can show you all 'round if ya like." Luna said.

"Uh. No thanks, but can you point out where 'Dark Man of the Shadows' set is?" Gaston asked.

"Sure. Move down to set D and you'll find it somewhere there." Dusk said.

"Any horror movies around?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. Your seeing a horror movie. Not after what happened with the movie 'Bloody Mary of the Bloddy Woods' young lady." Gaston said. "Unless there kid related."

"Yeah. Scary Movie Part IV is somewhere down the road we went by. It's kid related." Thorn said as the two people walked different ways. "Whatta about you Art?"

"Chilling, getting pizza and stuff." Art said looking around. "Find some chic-kins. CHicken maybe."

"Then your watching V, until somebody comes back." Wilbur said handing Vanessa over in her baby carriage. "I'm going to be with Thorn and the girls for a while." He locked arms around Thorn's waist and starting pulling her away as Dusk and Luna rolled their eyes and fallowed.

"Well, guess it's you and me Baby V," Art said as he started to walk off with Vanessa cooing. When they stopped to look around a few girls Mostly hot girls wearing short on their skinny legs and loose tank top on them. Art kept watching them walk by as they did. He then looked at Vanessa, sitting in his arm just pulling his clothes. "Oh my god, Vanessa I'm checking out girls. Two things wrong with that."

"Ga?"

"One: I'm in love with another girl. You know Belinda right?"

Vanessa just cooed for three minutes or so.

"Yeah," Art said pretending he knew what she said. "The crazy lady with the italian accent and four kids. Anyways I have a crush on her, what should I do?"

Vanessa just stared at him with a blank face. After five minutes, Art started to make random faces that cause Vanessa to laugh loudly.

"Darn, ugghhh!"

"Gug gaa?"

"Oh, thank for reminding me. The second reason is, don't grow up to be a hot girl. Stay tiny and cute." Art smiled at the end. He then heard a whistle at him. The kind of whistle that a guy makes when they see a hot girl at the beach or wearing a hot outfit. Art turned around too see a dark tan skin, very platinum blond girl give him a filrty look. "See that chick..uh...girl..watch this."

Art turned around, not walking to the girl. He stopped and looked around. When he turned around he saw the women look at him. "Hi..you look lost. need help?"

"Why sure." Art said. "Me and my niece here were looking for pizza or something."

The girl giggled as she looked at him. "Oh, you mean your daughter!"

"Nope. Niece." Art said rubbing Vanessa's head. "Daughter of my brother."

"Oh, well you must be twins because you and baby girl here look adorable!" She said. "By the way, my name is Foo."

"Foo? odd name. Art." He said shaking her hand. "And Vanessa."

Soon Art, Foo and Vanessa were walking around the studios. When they all stopped to grab a bite at a McDonalds place, they got a tray and stood up and watch people was around. "Ever seen Moulin Rouge?" Foo asked.

"Yeah. And there are a few words that can discribe it." Art said holding a straw to Vanessa's mouth.

"Well? Love, magic,_ romantic_?" Foo asked making a flirty look at the end.

"No. Bull crap. Actors sucked, the Duke guy was freaky, the music sucked, and the meaning of the movie and bull crap!"

"You suck as well." Foo said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I gotta go shoot a scene."

"I mean really," Art said still talking about Moulin Rouge. "During El Tango De Roxanne, when the Duke was attacking Satine that was funny!"

"I'll catch you later." Foo said taking her skirt off and shirt and walked away in her bathing sute. Art took one look then looked in the sky.

"Thank you!" he screamed and ran after Foo. Vanessa kept sipping on the straw.

* * *

Hours later, around dinner the time the gang came back around 4:30 and waited for Art and Vanessa to come back. "I thought we said before he got here that we all be back by 4:29. It's almost 5:30 now." Franny said.

"Yeah. I wonder where." Teresa said.

"Can we eat!?" Wilbur and Sabrina complained for the fifth time.

"You both should of ate lunch." Gaston said.

"Uh..I gave it to Dusk." Wilbur said.

"I learned a lesson. Never eat, drink your cousin's half filled Red bull and run around trying to find Wilbur who stole my necklace!" Sabrina said looking at Wilbur.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss 'I'm only four years old and I am the height of a five year old girl which is like...' I dunno what's the height of a five year old, dad?"

"Like..3'5 or something."

"Okay. 'And is only 3'5 of your age!'" Wilbur finished. "Oww!"

"What happened?" Franny asked.

"I...I kciked my own foot." Wilbur said giving a glare to Sabrina whoe smiled and was holding the fork under the table. Art came in and smiled.

"I had the best day ever!" Art said.

"Cool. But's where's Va-" Gaston was cut off.

"Foo, her name, is a hot babe!" Art yelled.

"Nessa." Gaston finished. Art looked at him. "Where is she?"

"Where's Foo? Movie set."

"No Vanessa."

"Isn't she here?"

"No," Wilbur said. "I left her with you."

"Really? I thought she was next to Gaston."

"No, I went by myself." Gaston said.

"Brie?"

"Only Carl jr was with me."

Art felt a small sweat come down his forehead. He chuckled lightly make a scared face, he then looked at Teresa who was making a face that made him feel akward and feel like meat between to animals. "Uh. . . right. . . "

"_PLEASE _say you left her with a _BABYSITTER _that you know so we can get her!" Teresa twitched a little at please and babysitter.

Art tried to remember what happend. Got on the plane, got off the plane, got to the hotel room, left with brother, niece's and nephew and mouse, met Hex girls, Wilbur handed Vanessa to him, everyone left, met Foo, talked to Vanessa about girls and stiff, got pizza. . . fallowed Foo to the movie set, watch the movie scene, talk for three hours, then make out with her for a hour or two, came home....on no!

"OSHAT!" Art screamed. "I. . . "

"What?" Teresa asked.

"I..uh..I remember the whole thing ya see, it's really a good story."

"Better be good bro." Gaston said.

"Right well I met Foo, and we were talking about Baby V, for a while and then we walked around. We got pizza then we left to watch her movie-"

"Who's 'we'?" Sabrina asked. Her face looked confused, not like her parents who face him the face that said 'We ad in us _three?'_ "You and V? Or you, Foo and V?"

"Good question Sabrina! Uh. . .can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Downstairs in the lobby I left. . . a box of pizza with my name on it. Can you get it?" Sabrina agreed and left the room. After a few minutes Art turned back. He took a deep breath and spoke fastly.

"IleftVanessaontopofcrateandlefthertherealonewithoutanyonewatchingherandwhenIcanebackshewasgonesoIthoughtoneofyoucameandgother!"

**"What!?"** Everyone screamed.

"I left Vanessa on top of a crate and left her there alone without anyone watching her and when I came back she was gone so I thought one of you came and got her." Art said. "Well look at the time," he said backing up for the door I better get a going and-"

"Art sweetie. Come over here." Teresa said grinning. Art walked over. Teresa stood up, stil grinning. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Your freakin' lost my child!" Teresa yelled throwing her hands on his shoulders and shook him like crazy.

* * *

**Ok that's long enough. R&R plz.**

**Ember441.**

**P.S! On my homepage, on the bottom where the links are, there are link to what Vanessa looks like older, click on the first and second link to view both.**


	3. Finding Baby V

**HI!**

**Gaa! This is the longest cold I ever had! I normally have a cold for three days and then I'm good. This cold has been with me for five days! GAA!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Finding Baby V.**

January 5th, 2041.

_"Your freakin' lost my child!" Teresa yelled throwing her hands on his shoulders and shook him like crazy._

"I..I don't mean to! I swear!" Art yelled.

"Art, if my baby get's even one tiny cut on her I will rop your head off, send you to Timbuktu and make sure your eating by a heard of man killing Timbuktu Indians!" Teresa yelled throwing a fist in Art's face.

Art wes scared. He then back away slowly. Sabrina came back in the room and notice that her mom was holding a fist at him. "Mom, why are you holding a fist to Uncle Art?" Art looked at Sabrina, he then ran grabbing Sabrina with him and ran out of the room. Wilbur grinned as another adventure awaited for him. He ran out with them.

When the four of them got to the studio's Art and Wilbur sat down and took a breath. Sabrina got away from them and looked at Art. "What happened?"

"I. . . uh. . . " Art said trying to find words.

"He lost V," Wilbur said. "And your mom blew up."

"What about dad?"

"Did you look at his face?!" Wilbur yelled. "His look made him wanna take the fork and shove it into Uncle Art's brain!"

Art glared at him. "Thanks. Okay here's the plan, we split up and look for Vanessa. She can't get far I mean she's like what? A week and three days old? Okay, I'll go to the food place where I left her. Wil, go check studieo's A-M. Brie, search studeio's N-Z."

"Right!" Wilbur said.

"You got it!" Sabrina said running off with Wilbur.

Art went back to the food area and searched around. When looking at the trash can, he saw her blue pacifier. he picked it up and held it in his hand. "Oh Pepperoni Pizza! I swear if she dies I will so take the time machine and go back in time to stop myself!" he then bended down to see a piece of light brown hair. "Hmm, this seems familiar. . "He said looking closely at it.

* * *

**Wilbur**

As Wilbur searched through the studio's, he heard Thorn and the other girls rehearse their songs. . '_I'm a Hex Girl!' _He heard Thorn's voice sing. Wilbur walked in and looked around. Luna looked at him as he crawled under her and jumped up in front of her drums. "Um Wilbur. Who said your aloud to come here?"

"me. Myself. and I." Wilbur said looking around with fast walking. "Now no talking to me, I'm on a mission."

"Oh, and what's that Tom Cruise?" Thorn asked crossing her arms.

"Looking for Vanessa."

"You lost your _own_ cousin!?" Dusk asked in a shocked voice.

"No! my Uncle Art did. now we need to find her or else there will be a murder in the family."

"You?" Luna asked as the other girls laughed.

"Ha ha Luna," Wilbur said with no amused voice. "I mean Aunt Teresa and Uncle Gaston."

The girls stopped laughing and looked at him. "You serious?" Thorn asked. Wilbur nodded. Thorn and the girls gathered into a group and chattered for a moment or two. They all popped up and smiled. "Honey, we got a few hours before the concert starts. We'll help."

"What about the rehearsal for it?" Wilbur asked.

"Don't worry Brother Wilbur. Were gonna be fine." Dusk said smiling. Wilbur had chills down his back. "Let's get going." All four of them went away. They all ran into different rooms until Luna found something. "Hey, why is there a piece of paper that has your cousins' name on it?"

"Huh?" Wilbur asked.

"Look like a plan." Luna said reading all of the plans..

**Come to Hollywood**

**Get Girl**

**Threathen to hurt her**

**kill her**

**Get money**

"Huh. You know this sounds more like Ben and Galleria. But they haven't been around in months." Luna said.

"Yea, but didn't they work with Carlos and Hanna Hanagin and that creepy Lucy girl?" Thorn asked turning to Wilbur.

"Yep. Oh shit!" Wilbur yelled. "They must of thought Vanessa was Sabrina and-" They were stopped by famous actress, Amy Farlander.

"Eu sou crianças tão pesarosas! Mas você viu um bebê do robô em qualquer lugar? É dentro para meu filme seguinte e eu preciso-o!" Amy said. She could only speak Portuguese, and her translater wasn't around. Luckly Dusk knew what Amy was asking.

"Any one seen a robot baby?" Dusk asked.

"What's it look like Dusk?" Thorn asked.

"Que o bebê está olhando como?" Dusk inquired Amy.

"olhos azuis da safira com círculo minúsculo do marrom. Cabelo preto. Realmente pálido. O cabelo é forma impar." Amy said. "Ajude-me por favor! Minha peça do filme está vindo. Eu preciso de eliminar a cabeça do bebê do robô e de matá-la para que minha parte conserve o mundo. Você sabe, para o filme 'The Changes of The Worlds'"

"Look like Vanessa. What's she wearing Wilbur?"

"Jean pants and I think a red shirt. And black sneakers."

"É o bebê que desgasta calças de Jean e I uma camisa vermelha.?"

"Yes." Amy answered. Dusk shook her head as Amy sighed and walked off. Suddenly a man ran up to her. They spoke for a moment. Amys' frown turned into a smile as they ran off. The four ran off in search of Vanessa. Wilbur looked at the paper that Luna had.

"You know Luna, this looks more like that movie we saw with you and Thorn and Dusk. Nightmares of Gooses' in Bark Lake."

As the teens kept walking and searching they had no idea that Vanessa head was, well going to be in a movie.

* * *

**Sabrina**

As Sabrina looked in the last studio she found her sister no where. "Great. How can she movie?" She saw Carl Jr. run in with a few birds, and dogs, cats and squirrels. "Anyone find anything?" All the animals told Carl Jr, to tell Sabrina they found nothing. Sabrina sighed after Carl Jr told her. "Thanks guys."

Sabrina walked outside and got on the inside of what she thought was a fake airplane. She sat down on the chair in the back where they stored stuff and gave Carl Jr some Oka cheese. She took a bite herself and looked down at her feet. "I'm so board! I wanna get V back. This is so boring to me!"

"Squeak squeak squeak!" Carl Jr said.

"I know I know. I just wish I knew where Vanessa was." Sabrina said. She then heard a baby coo. Some how it sounded familiar to her. "That doesn't sound like just any of a baby cooing." She said walking a little bit more to the back. She looked behind a few baby carriers before finding it.

"Vanessa!"

"Bwa bwa!" Vanessa yelled. Sabrina hugged Vanessa as Carl Jr licked her face. "Ca ca?"

"Oh Vanessa! This is groovy! Now mom won;t kill Uncle Art!" Suddenly the plane shook. Sabrina, now realizing that this was a real plane, grabbed the back of the baby carrier and ran dragging Vanessa behind. As they looked at the front of the door they saw a tall women with very short, brown hair.

"Amy, Eu encontrei o robô faltante do bebé. Está na parte traseira do plano em um assento do bebê."

"Obrigado! O filme não será terrível após tudo! to a Alemanha!" Amy shouted hugging the brown hair women. They both went to the front of the plane.

"Uh oh." Sabrina said. She ran to a window and looked at Carl Jr. "Okay, go to the family very quickly and tell them to go to. . Alemanha. Whatever that is."

Carl Jr nodded. Sabrina grinned and kissed his head before she placed him outside. As he ran to the family, Sabrina sat down and played with Vanessa.

* * *

**R&R! What will happen now? I like to thank Babel Fish who helped me translate into Portuguese!**


	4. Carl Jr Adventures Part 1

**HI!**

**IM ALLL BETTER!**

**Sorry for short chapter. Though it be time to have Carl Jr again XD**

**Just wanna say, HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE! and also, I saw the saddest movie EVER I WAS BAWLING MY EYES OUT!**

****sorry for the swears. Just part of teh story thing now. Only in this chapter and in later chapters w/ a bunch more teens.****

_**italic are Carl Jr speaking**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Carl Jr Adventure part 1**

Carl Jr ran away from the plane. He turned around and saw it fly off. He looked to the ground and then ran away.

When he got to movie set T, he saw a huge crowed of people. Actors, singers, producers, ect and so on. From Carl Jrs' view there must of been at least 7,000 feet. _"Alright, just get to the hotel and draw a picture of what happened. Or act it out." _He said to himself as he ran up a rain pipe. When he got inside he slid down another pipe and landed on a pile of dirt. "Well this isn't what I inspected."

Carl jr got off and walked on his two feet to find a way out. As he walked around for hours, he found nothing except more dirt and food. He picked up a few foods and ate them along the way. After a few mour hours there was no sign of anyone anywhere. He then heard three voices from a corner of the room he was in.

* * *

He ran over to a corner and saw a mouse hole. He went over and looked outside. There seemed to be three kids. Two boys, and a girl. The boys were fighting over a video game as the little girl, whom to guess was the youngest, stood still clutching her teddy bear against her chest. "Your so dead KJ."

"Not if I get you first Kraft!" KJ. Shouted. "Josefina, come over here and help me!"

The little girl shook her head as she stood still. She looked like she was close to tears.

"Come on Josefina! Just help me get outta Kevins' arms!" Kraft yelled. Josefina shook her head again as KJ and Kraft got into another tight fight and fell on the floor rumbling. They were tumbling ontop of each other and rolling around on the floor. Josefina was still holding her teddy bear. KJ and Kraft soon rumbled into the table that held a three hundred dollar vase. It fell and broke into piece.

"Uh oh," The boys said. They both turned to Josefina to see her face crunch up. "No no no! Josie please don't-"

To late.

Josefina was bawling her eyes out and hugging her teddy bear tight. Footsteps were heard around the floor. KJ and Kraft tried to stop Josefina from crying her eyes out. Soon three men came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Said the man with black straight hair. "Kraft what happened?"

"Nothing happened Pops." Kraft said.

"Uh huh. Then why is my daugther crying?" Asked the tallest man.

"Well Uncle Kevin," KJ said. "We were just wrestling for fun-"

"Good heavens child!" Yelled the other man. "No wrestling."

"Uncle Nick, we have a reason to fight." Kraft said.

"Well?" Kraft's dad asked.

"We were fighting over who got the t.v eating spot, picked the show, and the loser of both had to play teddy with Josie." Kraft answered.

The three sighed as they shook their head.

"Kraft Frankie Jonas," Joe the black hair one said.

"And Kevin Jr, Randy Jonas," Nick said. "Your both so grounded until your both turn 13."

"Yeah. Now stop wrestling and keep watching Josie for me." Kevin said putting Josefina down. "Daddy will be right back after the music video is over? Mmkay?"

Josefina nodded as Kevin kissed her cheek and the brothers left. Josefina, KJ and Kraft sat down until Carl Jr ran over. "Dude, it's a mouse!" Kraft shouted.

"Great! Let's take him back outside." KJ said as he picked up the three year old Josefina. "I'll take Josie, you take the mouse."

"Why do I get the mouse!?"

"Because I said so!"

"Who made you boss?"

"Dad, and uncle Kevin and Nick."

"Josie, cover you ears." Kraft said. Josie covered her ears as Kraft went on. Right now, Josie could only see his mouth moving. She couldn read his lips, but she wish she could. He then said one word that she understood. She grinned at her teddy bear.

"Mother fucker bitch funking asshole! FUCK YOU!" Kraft finished as he picked the mouse up. Both boys ran outside with Josie and the mouse. When Carl Jr was placed down he started to act insane hoping that KJ and Kraft would understand something. "KJ, why's he doing that?"

"Dunno Kraft." KJ said as Josefina smiled.

"Mousie 'laying 'ame!" Josie screamed.

Carl jr grabbed KJs' cell phone and started to type on it. After his message was done KJ read it.

_Sabrna in trouble. Bring 2 Hotel America. Room E37._

"Who the hell is Sabrna?"

"I think it suppose to be Sabrina."

"Who she?"

"Music person."

"Really?"

Carl Jr bit them hard.

"Guess not. Actress?" Kraft asked.

Carl Jr bit hard again.

"Your owner?" KJ asked. Carl Jr smiled and gave a nod. "Sweet. Lets' get to Hotel America!" KJ asked.

* * *

They trio and mouse left walking down the street. They forgotten about leaving a note for the adults. As they walked down the street few people that were visiting the studios' were coming up to them and getting autographs. Pretty soon more and more people were coming up to them. Soon there was a huge crowed with them. Photos' being flashed were very bright. Josefina was covering her eyes as the lights kept flashing. "Do the Jonas Brothers have more music coming out!?" one women shouted.

"Back off lady! Like fuck we know what they're doing!!" KJ shouted.

"We should of brought the other siblings." Kraft said.

They all soon ran away as the people chased them. They ran into a old building. No body found them there, so they stayed until the crows left. "Really close KJ."

"Yeah Kraft." KJ said.

They heard two voices' above them. Two people jumped down and saw the children.

"Hello children, names Winthrop....Ben Winthrop."

"Yep And my name Galleria Winthrop, We're here to help you."

Carl jr started to squeak like crazy and point and jump. _"No no! Don't listen to them! They're evil!"_

Ben grabbed the mouse and tossed him away. "Now children, just trust us now little ones. Your not going to be hurt anymore."

"Hurt? Whatta men hurt?" KJ asked.

"BAD!" Josie yelled.

Galleria frowned and grabbed Josie from KJs' arms. "Just ya mouth girl!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Kraft yelled. Ben punched Kraft's face and then punched KJs' face. he lifted them both us as him and Galleria left.

Carl Jr rubbed his head as he saw what happened. _"Great. Get them then Sabrina."_

* * *

**Hope ya likes! Part 2 is coming up after I open gifts lol!!**

**P.s: THe sad movie I saw was **_**The Christmas Shoes **_**watch it. It has Rob Lowe and Kimberly Williams in it.**


	5. Carl Jr Adventures Part 2

**HI!**

**I'M ALLL BETTER!**

**OK so as Soul-Sis told me I have way too many OCs'. So the next paragraph is the people that won't be in the story anymore. The other paragraph are people who will be in the story sometimes but now alot because I have not many ideas for them.**

**The orphans from the Orphanage, Laszlo's friends, Tallulah's friends, the three Jonas kids, Jonas brothers, a few more friends from the story like Ariel, A few of Wilbur's friends, the dogs/puppy's, Lefty, Tiny, and a bunch more people lol! there so many I can't think of them all!**

**People staying but not so much used: Most of the family adults, and more adults.**

**Ok well that's all I got. I have a question at the bottom of this chapter when this is done.**

**oh and I'll also lay of the cussing parts for a while. (In MTR world its a few years)**

**And ages changed as well. Sabrina and Daniel use to be 2 years apart, but now Daniel is 5 years older then Sabrina. You'll find out later in chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Carl Jr Adventure part 2**

When Carl Jr ran after Ben and Galleria he was pretty surprised that he could run faster. 'It must be from running and working out on the wheel so much' he thought. He ran up a pair of stairs and started to slip. He tried to remember what happened in Italy four years ago. He then grinned and lied down low to slide faster. When he reached over the edge he jumped off and flew down onto Ben's hat.

Ben didn't even notice but Josie did when she looked over to the top of the hat. "Mousie!" she screamed squrming out of Gallieras' arms. Ben hit the top of his head to get rid of the mouse. But a smart mouse like Carl Jr, he jumped off the hat and was hanging onto a piece of a string that was hanging off Bens' jacket.

After a while Ben and Galleria got to their hide out and went inside. They tied the children up and looked at them.

"Okay," ben said with an evil grin. "We'll let you free. If you do one favor. Give us the money your parents have."

"Why!?" KJ yelled.

"Because **K**evin **J**r. We want money!" Ben yelled kicking KJs' leg. "Now give us the money!"

"We don't got any money with us now." Kraft screamed. "And even if we did, we won't give it to you!"

"Alright then. Stay tied up." Galleria said walking away with Ben.

As soon as they left the three children looked at each other and shrugged. "Well that was really strange." Kraft said.

"Yeah totally," KJ said. "I just wondered how the girl knew my name."

"I dunno. But she's pretty hot. With her long blonde hair and big green eyes." Kraft said dreaming about them. **(ehh I forget what Galliera looks like so I just made her like this. don't flame!)**

"Hey, What's Josie looking at?" Kj asked looking at his little cousin. "She's acting like she seeing a kiddie movie for the first time."

Josefina was screaming and looking torwards the ciling of the room. "Mousie! Mousie! Mosuie!"

"What?" KJ asked as he looked up. He then grinned. "Hey hey hey Kraft. Its' the mouse of the gray-ness!"

"Dude that made no sence." Kraft said. "And mouse Dude, come down here and help us!"

"Pwese!" Josefina said.

* * *

Calr Jr came down and looked at the rope. He then realized he couldn't cut enough in time before Ben and Galleria got back. He looked up and shrugged. Josefina then giggle and screamed "Matchie! Matchie!" Carl Jr ran over to the lighter and carried it back over to KJ. KJ fired the ropes off anf got the other two out.

"Ha ha! They're all lossers!" Kraft yelled as he ran. "Should we call the cops?"

"Yeah. I'll call them on my cell while you....uh didn't that plin leave life fifteen minutes ago?" KJ asked as a plane came in. The trio got out of the way as the plane landed. Out came Amy Farlander and the brown hair women. They both carried Sabrina and Vanessa out of the plane.

"Loose some people?" The brunette lady asked setting Sabrina down. "We were filming the part of the plane when the baby get its' head cut off. Which is why we needed the robot baby. We accidentally took the wrong one and got this child instead. Sorry."

"Thanks lady." Sabrina said. "Carl Jr!" she screamed as the mouse ran over. They both hugged each other as the other shrugged. A cop soon came out of the plane.

"Cop dude! We got some trouble makers! Ben and Galleria Winthrop."

"Darn it!" Sabrina yelled running away with Vanessa. "Why are they back!?"

As soon as they left, Ben and Galleria came in and saw the fifteen cops that came filing out and circled them. "Uh..did we miss something?" Galleria asked to Ben who shrugged.

* * *

When Sabrina got back to the studios' she saw Art, Wilbur, Hex girls, and her parents across from where she stood. Teresa was shaking Art and cussing at him while Gaston cussed in Italian. _"_You freakin' lost my child!" Teresa yelled. "And now my other child!?"

"Uh look I didn't loose them! Sabrina just..." Before he finished Sabrina came over with Vanessa.

"Hello!" Sabrina said as her parents quickly hugged her tightly. "Uh we weren't lost that long."

"Oh my girls your safe and sound!" Teresa yelled.

"Are you alright?" Gaston asked.

"Groovy safe." Sabrina said as Vanessa just cooed and laughed. Art hugged them as well until Teresa made a growled sound at Art.

"What?" Art asked.

"Your not touching her until next Christmas morning at noon." Teresa said.

"What? But that's like 360 days remaining until than." Art said.

"Good. You can wait until then. I mean look at your brother here, he had to wait nine months until V was born, wait many months before asking me to marry him, wait more months for more things. You don't see him complain." Teresa said.

Art made a face and said, "He come to me, into my room or on my delivery's and complain about everything!"

* * *

**OK! Hope you liked! Sorry its late and it's almost dinner time. Thought it be funny to end that way.**

**Question: If you ever seen Rugrats or All Gorwn Up then you know the main characters. Wilbur and them are going to be together for a while. I haven't used them yet and I wanna use them for a few chapters and then I'll stop and only use them once or have someone talk about them.**

**Choice A: The gang goes on a mission  
Choice B: They enter a computer world and image they're in High School again only together and solve problems there.**

**I'm picking msotly B, but I wanna see what you like.**


	6. High School pt1

**HI! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYON!**

**Okay so B was the answer to the next question. And right now I'm naming characters I'm using.**

**Not mine: Wilbur Robinson, Tommy and Dil Pickles, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael.**

**Mine: Thorn McKnight, Duck-Chuck, Suri Simpson.**

**Story is mostly taken in Tommys' view. But sometimes Wilburs'.**

******* Spelling thing isn't working. Sorry about spelling mistakes.*******

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: High School Again pt1**

A few weeks later Wilbur and Thorn were walking over to Tommys' house for a new game his father made.

"What do you think it is?" Thorn asked.

"I dunno. Hope it's related to chargeball!" Wilbur said grinning. Thorn rolled her eyes and said,

"If we get married, our children will hopefully be like me."

"Oh so what that's suppose to mean?" Thorn asked putting his arm around her.

"Uh it mean that the kids will be all like, for example boys will say "Dad, we don't like boy things. We like make up and painting our nails." and the girls will be like 'Dad! Stop overprotecting us!'"

"My sons will not have a femine side." Wilbur stated as he knocked on the door of the house.

"Sure. All boys have atleast one girl thing about them. My dad use to wear high heels, my cousin dyed his hair pink, and my other cousin wears dresses except for cheerleading. He then wears skirts."

"Well atleast they won't be like Francesca, Lewis, Sacagawea, and Meriwether. The boys will do boy things and the girls will have girl things.

"Oh yeah, like Charmer, Renesmee, Draven and Zaphara will be more special," Thorn then stopped and looked at Wilbur. "Wait. What kind names are those?"

"My parents, and two members of a party that I helped. I save Sacagawea from drowing in the water." Wilbur said. "What kind of names are Charmer, Renesmee, Draven and Zaphara?"

"Charmer is from these awsome story i read on Fanfiction by Soul-Sis. Renesmee is from Twilight and the other two are gothic names."

"Gross." Wilbur said as he and Thorn were greeted by Didi Pickles and went right inside.

When they came upon Tommys' bedroom with the others except Susi and Angelica, they sat down.

"Hey guys, all right now its' time for the huge game." Tommy said.

"The rules are told as this," Dil said. "We enter into this world where we're all in high school again as Freshmen and we solve problems, live experances of friendships, love and way more tubular stuff!"

"Tubular?" Lil asked.

"Cool in surfing terms. Now lets' start." Tommy said handing everyone a computer-like visor. "Okay now enter an age you want to be. Dil don't cheat and make yourself older."

**15: Dil  
16: Tommy, Wilbur, Lil, Phil, Kimi  
17: Chuckie**

* * *

**Another World of Todayland**

Tommy woke with a start. His alarm clock had never been his favorite way to get up in the morning. He got out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs where his brother, Dil, and his mother, Didi, were making breakfast. Well, his mother was. Dil was playing with Spike. Tommy had had Spike ever since he was a baby. He looked out for Spike and Spike looked out for him. Then he noticed someone was missing.

"Mom, where's dad?" Tommy asked.

"He's in the basement working on his latest invention." His mom sighed. " I swear, one of his inventions is going to go horribly wrong and kill one of us."

Tommy and Dil laughed. Ever since Tommy went into high school his mom had been trying to be a cool mom. She wanted her last few years with Tommy to be funny and happy ones. Because Tommy was going to collage in four years and Dil was going to collage in five years. Tommy was in his freashman year, and Dil was in his last year of middle school.

"Dude this world thing is so tight!" Dil said. "So are you gonna later in life when we're done with this game ask Kimi on a date?"

"Aw shut up Dil!" Tommy yelled remembering he and Kimi's first kiss during Thanksgiving when he and her took a walk around the park at ten at night. "How let's get dressed and head to school."

The boys quickly changed. Tommy wearing a orange and purple stripe shirt and light pants. Dil wearing...some weird alian clothes with an orange benie hat with strings.

When they got outside they saw everyone else standing at there house. Phil was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants, Lil was dressed in a pink short sleeve shirt with a purple jumper dress, white knne socks and purple high tops. With a pink and purple streak in her hair. Chuckie was wearing a light blue shirt with brown pants, Kimi was wearing a cuff yellow shirt, with a green tub top over that, and then a pink shirt with the sund her necl. A jean mini skirt with a yellow belt that is sliding down on her right hip and tall black army boots. Thorn was wearing a blood red dress with a vampire belt and blood red ballet flats and red streak colour hair. Wilbur was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Yeah, this is goin' to be chillin' like Artic." Wilbur said pulling a comb out and started to comb his cowlick.

"I just hope this isn't like our real high school where they laugh at my braces." Chuckie said.

"Everything will be fine bro," Kimi said smiling and placing a hand on his shoulder. "'sides, it's all of our first days of school. And I hear _Wilbur_ is getting some braces."

"Shut up Kimi. When you were little I so wanted to kick your butt. But I couldn't cause Tommy and Chuckie would send reptar to attack me." Wilbur said putting his sun glasses on. "And Yeah Chuck-man, we still have evil teachers, bullies and homework."

"Tommy, does this game thing have things you added?" Phil asked.

"No the world is just like ours. Has its own life." Tommy answered.

"We should have a rugrats qoute. Adding Thorn and Dil." Lil said

Dil and Thorn looked at them with surprise.

"We're a rugrat?" They asked together asked.

"Of course!" everyone said.

"Let's have each person make part of it up." Kimi said.

"I'll start," Wilbur said. "Wilbur Robinson is the best."

"No!" Everyone screamed and threw papers at him.

"Fine fine I'll start," Dil said. "_If our friends are mad"_

_"Or we all have our problems." _Tommy added

_"Through friendship" _Lil said

_"Happiness" _Phil added

_"Sadness" _Chuckie said

_"Surprises" _Kimi said then giggled

_"Will be together forever" _Thorn said

_"And Keep Moving Forward." _Wilbur said.

"Cool. Now let's get to the school." Wilbur said lifting Thorn up and threw her over his shoulders and walked away as the others fallowed.

* * *

**Ok well there we go! R&R please.**

**What do u think of the names that Thorn and Wilbur talked about at Tommys' place.**


	7. High School pt2

**HI! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**Not mine: Wilbur Robinson, Tommy and Dil Pickles, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael.**

**Mine: Thorn McKnight, Luck-Chuck, Suri Simpson.**

**Story is mostly taken in Tommys' view. But sometimes Wilburs'.**

**Forgot to mention that the names in the last chapter either belong to real people, MRT, Soul-Sis or Twilight author.**

**And In the next chapter the Rugrats people will describe themselves for something (that something is my idea lol!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: High School Again pt2**

The first thing Tommy and Wilbur thought when they entered the high school was 'wow'. It was huge! Way bigger than the middle school. 'Won't Dil get a surprise.' Tommy thought. The gang made their way to the main office where they had to pick up their schedules and lockers. When they entered there was already about twenty kids in the office. And there was enough room for thirty more to enter. That's how big this school was.

"Dude, what's going on?" Phil asked.

"Uh no one is getting their class stuff. I mean what is the problem?" Tommy said.

"Well we better make sure we get some," Wilbur said grabbing Thorns hand. They both made it to the front desk. The man looked up at them.

"Names?"

"Wilbur Robinson and..."Wilbur looked at Thorn.

"Thorn McKnight." Thorn said. She looked at Wilbur and gave a him 'like you don't know my name?' look.

"Alright you guys. There's a Wilbur Robinson, but no Thorn."

"Sorry." Thorn said blushing. "I meant Sally."

"Ah yes. Sally McKnight. Here are your lockers, locker numbers and schedules."

"Thanks." They said.

"No problem dears." The man. After Wilbur and Thorn left the front desk everyone got in line. Since the rugrats were first the couple didn't have to wait long.

"That was a brave move man." Chuckie said.

"Why? All I did was go and get my schedule and locker number." Wilbur replied. "And i brought Thorn because she's WAY to sexy to be left alone in high school."

"Oh ha ha." Thorn said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but your a freshman. No freshman has done that." Tommy said. he then smiled and said, "The gang's right. We are twins with different hair and eye color and last named."

The gang laughed and soon enough a guy came over. "Hey, lunch money redhead!" He yelled grabbing Chuckie.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Chuckie screaming throwing his book over her face for protectiong. Kimi and Lil sneered at the guy.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." Lil said.

"Yeah. Like Phil or Wilbur." Kimi said pushing both boys over. The guy looked at them and growled. Wilbur and Phil gulped and ran away like crazy. "Oh okay then."

"Listen. Lunch money later or else." The kid said and ran away.

"Who's that?" Chuckie asked. Two Kids came over and helped him up.

"That's Klark." the girl said. "He's with us for the next three years. This is his second year with me and Luck-Chuck, my brother."

"Hi." Tommy said. "What kind of name is Luck-Chuck?"

"Name use to be Chuckie, but now it's Luck-Chuck because it's my favorite movie and I'm lucky." Luck-Duck said. (A/n: the move is called **Good Luck Chuck) **"And that's my sister, Suri. We see ya later."

* * *

When the rugrats got to ther homeroom Wilbur turned to Tommy. "Hey man, what is the mission in the game any ways?"

"It gave me hints," Tommy said. "We're gonna play the fallow level as you can call them. **Gun down, The Truth of all players with a dare of one, The return of one, night out and the battle of ADD**

"ADD? You mean Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder?"

"I dunno. Just says' **ADD**. Maybe it's the kind you do in math?" Tommy wasn't so sure of this. The class settled down as History started. The board was popping out the lesson 'Ancient Hungarian Lauange'. In came a familiar lady to Wilbur.

"Tommy! Get me outta here! Aunt Billie is gonna kill m-" Wilbur said before his name was heard.

"Vwilbur! Quite vright now!" Billie yelled and started to write on the board. Class was over soon and Wilbur ran out like he never did before to gym class that he had with Thorn, Lil, Tommy, Phil and Kimi.

In the gym class all the students were sitting on the floor stretching, getting a drink, running around, jumping up to get the basketball next, or sitting on the bleachers. Lil was talking on the bleachers, Phil was jumping to get the net, Tommy and Kimi got drinks while Wilbur hugged Thorn and kissed her.

Suddenly the doors opened and Wilbur and Tommy and Kimi wanted to scream. Uncle Art, Tommys' dad (Stu) and Kimi's step-dad (Chaz) were walking in. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Pickles. I'm Tommy's father." Stu said. All heads turned toward Tommy as he put his head between his legs.

"I'm Art Fragmagucci. Wilbur's uncle."

"And I'm .... Ch... Ch...Chaz (sneezes loudly) Chaz Finster. Kimi's dad."

"As you know, not all girls are terrible at sports. And not all boys are the best at sports. Take Thorn for example-"

"Who's the hell is that? And what kind of name is 'Thorn?'" one kid asked.

"Me!" Thorn, who was sitting behind him. She brushed her ponytail that was sitting on her shoulder and let it hang on the back and held a fist up. "Got a problem?"

"No I'm good, Thorn." the kid said.

Art went on, "Right. Well Thorn is good at swimming, the best chargeball player I seen who's a female, and vollyball. Not so good at baseball, basketball, tennis and other a sports," The students laugh as Thorn shrugged and laughed along. "And Wilbur, well he's only good at chargeball, some basketball, baseball and wrestling."

* * *

But Tommy and Wilbur was already out the door with tears in their eyes. Without knowing it, their own father and uncle had just embarrassed and insulted them in front of everybody! They ran into the boys locker room, ran to a corner and slid down the wall, sobbing. They heard the door open and Phil was sitting between them..

"It's okay dude. At least this ain't like our world." He said.

"Yeah but until we're out of this game thing we're still living in embarrassed situation!" Tommy yelled.

"Wilbur Robinson!" yelled Thorns' voice. "Don't be such a big baby! Look here: Art said some embarrassing stuff about me and I only laughed and went along."

"Thorn you don't get it! HE IS MY _UNCLE!" _Wilbur yelled at the door. "How'd you like it if your dad did the Drama class!?"

"He does."

"Oh, well have fun with that!"

"You too with your mom."

"Yea-ha ha what!?" Wilbur yelled. Thorn slid Wilbur's paper under the door along with Tommy's. Both boys saw their classes.

_Student: Tommy Malcolm Pickles Year: Freshman_

_History: Billie Robinson_

_Gym: Stu Pickles, Art Fragmagucci, Chaz Finster_

_Video Broadcast: Troy Bolton_

_Science: Cornelius Robinson_

_Music: Franny Robinson_

_English: Gabriella Bolton_

_Student: Wilbur Andrew Robinson Year: Freshman_

_History: Billie Robinson_

_Gym: Stu Pickles, Art Fragmagucci, Chaz Finster_

_Computer: Fritz and Petunia Robinson_

_Science: Cornelius Robinson_

_Music: Franny Robinson_

_Math: Bud Robinson_

* * *

"OH GOD! Tommy for the next four years I got my whole family for classes!"

"Ha ha!" Everyone laughed as Wilbur cried some more.

"CRUSE YOU COMPUTER GAME THING!"

* * *

**Aww poor Wilbur! Review plz?**


	8. High School pt3

**HI! I'm listening to Billie Jean.**

**It's coool.**

**The gang will fill out applications. Yes, Wilbur will make one as well ;)**

**The stupid spell checker is being evil right now! AHHH! Sorry about spelling mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: High School Again pt3**

**When** school was over, the gang all sat around under a tree relaxing as Tommy read the game clues.

"Okay, it's says that we all get jobs to help us get to the next mission. But we have to fill out applications for the jobs." Tommy said as the piece of papers were handed out.

* * *

**Name: **Thomas "Tommy" Malcolm Pickles**  
Age: **16**  
Hair **Purple Spike**  
Quote(s)** A Baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do! (when younger)**  
Tell Yourself: **I'm a strong group leader and always willing to help my friends in need. I love making films with my camcorder. At one point I stopped flim making but went back to it three weeks later. I'm afried of water since the time I fell in and I couldn't swim back up. I'm pretty good at soccer and once tried to teach my brother (Dil) to play.  
**Any childhood Memorys?** Screwdriver, but it's now part of a screwdriver chain.

* * *

**Name:**Dylan "Dil" Prescott Pickles**  
Hair: **Red (or orange)**  
Tell Yourself: **Don't remember much, but I was born normal until the aliens got me and brainwashed me. But I am intrested into many things. I always wear a shepa hat, most days I wear a kilt for Scottish culture. I eat with chopsticks one time while wearing a japanese pair of shoes and a Mexican poncho. I speak Spanish learning it at school and watching my favorite Soap Opera Show "¡Hospital de Tentacion. My role as a little brother, well it is always different. (this is because Aliens wanted mt to be a special person on Earth) so I use to look up to Tommy, my brother, and I do once in a while. But I am a indepentent person awell. I show that I can be better than Tommy in almost everything, and defeating him in the forest with my skills that include: Talking to animals, constructing campers with things I can find in the forest. I also invent aswell.**  
Any childhood Memorys: **Being a victium of Alien Abduction.

**Inventions: T**he**"BeltQuarium",** a belt-like aquariumthat Dil built so he could keep an eye on his pet goldfish, Pablo.

"**Shades With a View", **shades that act somewhat like Fisher-Price's View-Master toy, with is a button on the top of the lens which allows the user to flip through different slides.

**"Shillows", **as Dil describes them, "shoes with pillows".

A tie with a watch face that allowed the wearer to quickly glance downwards and see the time, instead of lifting his hands to see the time.

**Still in Progress:  
**Talking socks  
Blinking underwear  
Mayonnaise Wallpaper

* * *

**Name: **Charles "Chuckie" Crandall Finster**  
age: **17  
**Hair: **Red. Not like orange hair. Red Fire truck red.  
**Quote(s): **AHAAAAHHH!!!!!  
**Tell Yourself: **I am very scared of almost anything. I'm terrifried of clowns and I can't stand it when they come to me! or when girls get all flirty with me! I still wear braces and I had atleast three crushes. I'm president of an audio-visual club at my school. I work halft time at the Jave-Lava.  
**Childhood Memory: **My teddy bear, Wawa, that my birth mother gave to me before she died a few months after I was born.

* * *

**Name: **Kimi Watanabe-Finster  
**Age** 16  
**Hair: **Purple  
**Quote(s): **Let's do this!  
**Tell Yourself: **Met everyone (except Wilbur and Thorn) in Paris, France as babies. When coming to America I met Wilbur. I grew up with my circle of friends and is always having a fun time. As my brother Chuckie says, I'm another Tommy (Pickles) I grew up in a Japanese family, but then my parents go a divorce so for most vacations I go visit my dad (Hiro Watanabe) in Japan. My favorite band is Sulky Boys, I am in total love of animals! I work part time at my stepdad (Chaz Finster) job Java-Lava. I speak Japanese and American perfectly. I can't cook,  
**Childhood Memory: **Nothing much really.

* * *

**Name: **Phillip "Phil" Richard Bill DeVille  
**age** 16  
**hair **brown**  
Tell Yourself: **I'm good at video games and getting in trouble. I use to eat worms but now I eat anything not so gross! I'm very over protected to my sister Lil and I once won a science contest by growing mole on cheese and socks. I then ate the cheese. I also use to drink toilet water. But I'm a good cook.  
**Childhood Memory: **Dropping Dil on his head. (which Dil thinks Aliens abducted him)

**Name: **Lillian "Lil" Marie Jill DeVille**  
Age **16  
**hair **brown with a color streak of any choice  
**Tell Yourself: **I am very social and into boys which cause my dad (Howard) and my brother (Phil) to go all overprotected. I use to eat worms and drink toilet water, but not anymore. I love shopping and helping my gal friends with boy problems and guy friends with gal problems. I hate when people confuse us (me and Phil) and I once refused to go to "Twin Canyon" and do a science project with him becase of our twin-paring thing.  
**Childhood Memory: **Dropping Dil on his head. (which Dil thinks Aliens abducted him)

* * *

**Name: **Wilbur Andrew Robinson  
**Age **16  
**Hair **Black with a cowlick  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Quote(s) **Qilbur Robins Never Fail, That is an exallent question, Nobody tells Wilbur Robin what to do (ect)  
**Tell Yourself:**I'm a cool kid with an awesome life! I always take the time machine and travel through time. My buddy Carl is always helping me into jams and gettng me out. I do get in trouble and my family thinks I'm the best thing ever happened when I was born in 2024!  
My friends on me , and AIM think I'm cool as well.  
MySpace name: Mr. Cool Man!  
Youtube name: WilburRobinsonIsTheBestKidThatEverLived  
AIM name: TimeMachineBoyIsTheBestKidInTheWorld!

**Childhood Memory: **When Lewis came to the future in 2037.

**Name: **Sally "Thorn" Satine McKnight**  
Age: **16**  
Hair: **black sometiems w/ red color**  
Eyes: **green**  
Tell Yourself: **I'm a rocker chic babe with a posative side. I may be 1/16 wiccan, but I love to act like a vampire/ witch. I'm the leader of the band Hex Girls with my friends Luna and Dusk. On me MySpace and Youtube I have our music video put up and concerts as well. I have a boyfriend (Wilbur Robinson. AKA: Mr. Thinks he's all that!) and he is fine with me being away for a while as long as I call him. I do invite him and the other "Rugrats" to my concerts if ther parents say it's fine.  
MySpace name: Red Thorn 101  
Youtube Name: VampireWitchGurl  
AIM Name: HexGirlThorn

* * *

"Ok, now that, that's done we'll get our jobs posituans right now." Tommy said.

Agter ten minutes everyne got their jobs. "Yes! Were super heros!" Tommy and Kimi yelled.

"Not surprise I'm a band teacher," grinned Thorn. "What about you Lil?"

"Fashion, not bad. Pretty cool. Phil?" Lil inquired.

"Cook." he said.

"Cool I'm a scientest!" Dil yelled. "Wilbur?"

"I got...super hero!" Wilbur yelled. Thorn crossed her amrs and smiled. Wilbur chuckled and saying, "Well more like pizza boy."

"Well that's what you get for being a Mr. I know I'm so cool and all that. Mr. Thinks he's Sool." Dil said as everyone laughed except for Wilbur.

* * *

**Ok I think this is long enough lol! I just remember the word "Sool" from Time Uncle. Well that's for now. Bye! R&R plz.**


	9. High School pt4

**HI! I'm listening to Billie Jean.**

**It's coool.**

**Sorry about what Phil says' about Petunia! But u gotta admit, it's pretty petunia like.**

**rated T: For Phils' word choice.**

**p.s: Uncle Art is HOTT**

* * *

**Chapter 9: High School Again pt4**

When the jobs were done everyone went right to their locations. Although, "Superhero" was a term used to discribe people in a retired home. But Kimi and Tommy didn't mind. When they got there, Tommy was handing out food while Kimi wheeled around Mrs. Dodie. "Your such a sweet little girl." Mrs. Dodie said.

"Aww thank you Mrs. Dodie." Kimi said.

"Oh call me Janelle. Mrs. Dodie makes me sad about my lost hubby."

"Okay Janelle." Kimi said rolling her up. She looked over and laughed at Tommy. He was wearing a pink smock with a hair net and pink food gloves.

"That's right. Keep laughing at me Kimi. Just wait until food pops on your dress." Tommy said smirking. He then tossed food onto Kimi shirt. Kimi stopped laugh and looked down at her shirt.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. "You know, Thomas, your not that smart!"

Tommy looked at her as she, and Mrs. Dodie, began to cry loudly. Mr. Koo-Koo-Bird, the owner of the home, ran over to them. Both girls pointed to Tommy who just stood still trying to look innasont. "Mr. Pickles," he said. "I suggest that food isn't just your thing. Perhabs you'll be more better if working in the Adult-Diaper are of the home."

"Ya know. I was just thinking the same thing." Tommy said leaving. Kimie and Mrs. Dodie just laughed.

* * *

At the mall Lil was reorginzing the skirts when Phil came in.

"Lil, I'm here picking up the garbage." He said. "Yeah I can't believe I got this job! I mean, Even Wilbur has a better job then me."

"Well, yours is more better then his. He text me saying he's working in the Italian shop with his Uncles Art and Gaston and Fritz and Petunia."

"Aw man, like he got enough at school?" Phil asked taking the bag. "Woah, you mean the stupid red head bitch who looks like a puppet. And slaps me on the head all the time? And is only acting like this to keep her 'Missing Lazslo and Tallulah because they're at a college far away from me. MY BABYS!' thing?"

"Yep. hey what looks better with this red coat?" She asked holding up a pair of green pants and tan. "I wanna say this outfit says 'Hey boys that are like Phil, take me on a date' so I wanna say green."

"Tan." Phil said walking away. "Oh look who it is. Dude-Lude."

Dude-Lude, whos' real name was Divine-Laythan, was walking over. He thought he was a cool preppy guy with his long golden blond hair and huge bug eyes. He was tossing a football and sat on the counter.

"Hey baby, what's going on green streak?" He asked batting his eyes as Lil blushed, giggled and fluttered her eyes as well.

Phil, tossed the bag at him. "Dude, keep your dirty dancing hands away from my baby sister."

"I'm two minutes older than you Phil!" Lil yelled.

"Not uh Lillian!"

"Yes to, Philip!"

As the twins kept fighting and fighting, Dude-Lude rolled his eyes and took Lil's shoulder and kissed her. Lil was pleased and kissed him back. Phil was screaming so loud that everyone thought someone was in labor. Phil grabbed Dude-Lude and slapped him.

"Stay away from my baby sister or else!"

"You'll regret this!" Dude-Lude yelled running away just as a guy with a robot came running over.

"Is someone in labor?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Phil here is in labor!" Lil said. "I was so close to a date until your butt got in the way!"

"Hey I don't want some brat running around hurting you."

"WHY CAN'T I just DATE him!" Lil yelled trying to keep her voice up or down.

* * *

Back at InventCo Lab, Dil was putting a few chemicals in a bottle. It was turning from pink to blue. It started to get smokey and smelled bad. "Cool." he said smelling it. After a few minutes it started to over flow. "Uh ho."

"Dil watch out!" Cornelius said grabbing Dil and they both ducked under a table. The next thing you hear in the room is an exploding sound from the beak.

"Woah! Cool!" Dil yelled.

"Uh right," Cornelius said. "Let's just test out the CupidStupidLoveHeart." Both walked over and saw a bow and arrow.

"Dude, what's this do?" Dil asked pushing a big red button.

"Dil no!" Cornelius yelled but as too late. The room was exploding with sirens, smoke filled the room and water sprayed from above. "Press the button again!"

"YEAH!" Dil yelled as he pressed it again. Everything stopped and both Cornelius and Dil stood still as wet as a dog in the rain. "Cool. Hey what's the triangle do?"

"Don-" Cornelius was cut off by a robot who was coming out and started to kung-fu fight. "Press the triangle again Dil."

"Kay," Dil said pressing it again. The robot went away. "Your know Mr. Cornelius, your not that fun to hang out with. I mean I'm even better then you when it comes to testing. So about my Blinking Underwear?"

"Right, did you add the Electromagnetic radiation into the jar."

"Yep."

"And did you add the magnetic field also?"

"Pretty sure I know I did."

"And added the Momentum?"

"Yep."

"How many cups?"

"The amount you told me." Dil said. Cornelius smiled, Dil was a better listener then Wilbur and Dil was younger.

"Alright. Let's test this out!" Cornelius said leaving the room.

* * *

**Okay, this is an author note right now. Very important! If there are any young children reading this story right now under the age of 21, I advise you to leave this story. The fallow content contains horrible horrible features.**

**Thank you for reading, Gaston Life 2: The Sequel by Ember411. Please come again soon and don't forget to read Gaston Life.**

* * *

When Cornelius came back into the room, with the underwear on, Dil was laughing his head off. Cornelius looked down and relised that he wearing the ones he grabbed, but the wrong kind.

"Dude, Cornelius you wear Hello Kitty underwear!?"

"Oh ok. I put them on the wrong kind of...AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Cornelius screamed. He ran behind a couch and took them off and threw them outside. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. "Dil Pickles!"

"What?"

"How much, in order of when I asked you the questions before I put them on, did you add into the jars?"

"55 grams, 187 or 188 grams- you said that was my choice so I picked 188, oh and 7,000,000,000 cm."

"7,000,000,000 CM!?" Cornelius yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"I dunno. What is that too much?" But Dil never got his answer, for Cornelius was passed out on the floor. "Uh, dude?"

* * *

Wilbur was parking his hoverboard at the Pizza shop. When he got theire, Chuckie was there.

"Chuckie?" Wilbur asked.

"Hey Wilbur. This was the only job I had. Mine came five minutes after you all left. So I just..well..came here."

"I swear if we work for-" Wilbur said opening the door. Not other to see Uncle Art stacking pizza for the boys. "Uncle Art!"

"Hey boys. Know what your thinking, this stack is diviede into two for both. Brie was off and I give her money if she biked around for a while." Uncle Art said. "Same with Laszlo and Tallulah. Only skating and hovering on the propeller!"

"Sool." Chuckie said grabbing seven boxes and walked out with the list ontop. He stopped and turned to Art. "How do we serve these?"

"Hoverboards."

"Okay then." Wilbur said leaving with Chuckie. "Well that was odd Chuckman."

"Yeah. But does he seem kinda you know...."

"Gay?"

"Uh no. But speaking of which, He hasn't asked Belinda out yet?"

"Na. Fourtuplets are turing one this year. So It's going kinda crazy for them. Uncle Art is still flipping out that Autumn called him 'Dada'"

"Okay. But uh...Art seemed evil don't you think?"

Wilbur shrugged as the hovered away.

Back Inside, Art was grinning at the boys left. He then opened a door an walked down a hallway. He took his super suite off to reveal nothing but a black suite and a cap. He pulled out a black eyepatch and put it over his left eye. The letters on his chest were 'EV' but the letters were connected. His hair was messed up and his cowlick was standing up. He walked into a room and saw down at what could only be discribed as the main chair of the table.

"Now my friends, we do have a plan now do we?" Art asked as a white cat landed on his lap.

A wheelchair turned around. "Yes we do Art."

"Thank you Mrs. Dodie. Dude-Lude?"

"What...oh uh...yeah I got your stupid cats food." Dude-Lude said.

" is not a stupid cat!" Art yelled petting the cat. "He's precious."

"Whatever dude."

"Okay, so the plan is all set right?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now onto buisness. We start the shooting tommrow. And then we call ourself, Art Dodie Dude-Lude."

"Uh..can't we shorten that to something else. There are like three other ADD teams. I mean look over there!" Dodie said pointing down the table to a bunch of people.

"Dodie is right. I mean, theres us, Art Dodie Dude-Lude- the planners. Arthur, Daisy, Don- the killers. Andrew, Daizy Z, Dawn- the seriel murders. Then finally Austin, Dawson, and Drake- the. . . I dunno what they even do."

"Alright alright. We'll fix this." Art said grabbing a bottle. He spinned it. It spinned for an hour, I mean being ass super strong and all. When it landed everyone was surprised. "Well, can't believed it landed on that choice."

Later today, would be a day. A day to never forget....in the video game.

Today, the real game begins.


	10. High School pt5

**HI! I'm listening to Billie Jean.**

**It's coool.**

**Sorry about Phil again when he talks about the Goth and Wicca kids.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: High School Again pt5**

When the jobs were done everyone went back to Tommy's house. As they sat in a circle and relaxed, Dil brought up something.

"Tommy, how many levels are there?"

"Before everyone got here..or more like out there here, I enter four levels. You know for an easy start."

"Wow, that seems pretty easy." Phil said.

"Yeah, but the levels get harder. And more violent." Dil stated. "Hey, is this like a real video game?"

"What do you mean bro?"

"I mean like, say that one of us has to go to the bathroom in real life? Can we come out of the game and go then come back?"

"Uh..no. That's wht the game is for. Guys this is like a real world, only some how different. But, uh..yeah. So, did anyone see anything odd?"

"Yeah," Kimi said. "I saw Moulin Rouge last night for the first time, not counting the clips and music i heard from it, and I thought the Duke was even more ugly and stupid than I heard about from others."

"Okay, but I ment anything related to the game."

"My uncle Art was scaring me and Chuckie."

"That's a little odd." Tommy said. "I'm going downstairs to make pizza rolls."

"I hate to bring this up," Thorn said. "But you sound mad."

Tommy sighed and explained, "Well, we calm for a few seconds when I came home from work…until he said I needed tharpy." Tommy said. Everyone was shocked. For Tommy's dad to say that?! That's too weird.

"That's when I blew up at him. I yelled for a few seconds then ran up to my room, crying. Tommy said.

"And that's it?" Kimi asked.

"And that's it. I haven't come out of my room since." Tommy said.

"Oh well, you do know that dad hasn't come out of the basement either." Dil said.

"He hasn't?" Tommy asked.

"Nope and listen Tommy. I've been in tons of fights with my dad. And family. And they all turn out okay. Some take longer than others but we still hug in the end." Wilbur said.

"Yeah well, that's you and your dad. This is me and my dad. It's different." Tommy said. he then left the room to make pizza rolls. Everyone shrugged and did whatever. After fifteen minutes Tommy came back up with the pizza rolls.

* * *

"What took so long dude. Your microwave blow up?" Phil said. "Or did your dog eat them before you made it to the top of the stairs?

"No…I had a run in with my dad." Tommy said.

"Really? What happened?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, he confessed the only reason my family became teachers was to protect me. I can kinda see why. There's a lot of bad stuff going on at the school." Tommy said. "Same with Chaz and and Wilbur's family."

"Damn I can take care of myself!" Wilbur pouted making Thorn laugh.

"That's right. I wouldn't be surprised if the police showed up." Lil said.

"Yeah, I heard a bunch of goth kids burn tables. Some other kids attacked a teacher. Aww and some Wicca kids placed a curse on the school. Damn Wicca they should all just die and drop dead." Thorn hit him. "Except for Thorn." She hit him again. "Alright! Fine none should drop dead!"

"Yeah, I'm just happy that you settled out everything with your dad." Kimi said. Tommy smiled, went over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Please…no making out while I'm here" Dil said. Everyone burst out laughing. Dil always had a way to make people laugh. But there laughter was cut short when they heard a shot out side. Since Tommy's window was on the front side of the house they opened it and looked out. What they saw made everyone freeze. There was a man with a gun in his hand, and a little boy on the ground, with a bullet in his chest.

"Oh my god!" Kimi screamed

"We have to help him!" Lil yelled.

"But that guy has a gun and he seems like a maniac! He could kill us!" Chuckie said.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" Tommy said. He ran out of his room and into the hallway. The rest fallowed him.

"Okay here's what we'll do. Phil, Chuckie and Wilbur, you take the guy from behind and try to get the gun. Lil and Thorn you go from the side. Kimi and Dil will stay here. And I'll take him from the front." Tommy said.

"WHAT!!" Kimi and Dil said.

"I can handle him!" Dil said.

"Dil, you're my little brother and I love you. I can't lose you. If he shoots you…I'll never forgive myself. So your staying here" Tommy said.

"And what about me!" Kimi said.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you too. I don't want you two get hurt. I'm also asking you to watch over Dil. I know I can trust you" Tommy said.

"Fine. Just be careful." Kimi said.

* * *

"Always am." Tommy said. Kimi came up and gave him a full kiss on the lips. It seemed like forever until they came apart. Tommy then smiled and ran out the door. Phil, Chuckie, Wilbur, Thorn and Lil fallowed. Chuckie and Wilbur and Phil ran around him. The guy was so out of it he didn't notice Lil and Thorn taking there position. He saw Tommy running at him though. He was about to shoot when Phil and Chuckie ran up and grabbed his arms. Wilbur grabbed the guys leg, although he missed the other leg and tried to kick Wilbur off. The guy struggled. He was bigger then all of them put together! Phil was trying to keep one arm from punching Chuckie as he tried to wrestle the other arm to get the gun. Thorn and Lil ran forward to help him. He soon kicked off Phil. But Phil was right back up and grabbed the guys arm again. Tommy let out a yell and ran forward. He ramed right into the guy and he stumbled backward. The force loosed his grip on the gun. Chuckie was able to rip it out of his hand.

"Got it!" Chuckie yelled. The bad thing was, Chuckie accidentally let go of the guys arm. He threw Lil off and punched Chuckie. Chuckie stumbled backward and dropped the gun. Phil saw it and made a move for it. But the guy kicked Phil in the stomach and Phil dropped to the ground in pain. He then kick off Thorn and Wilbur. Tommy ran for it but the guy picked it up and did a round kick that hit Tommy in the face. Tommy fell, blood rushing from his nose. The guy pointed the gun at Tommy. Tommy didn't dare move. Phil looked up and saw what was happening. Chuckie and Lil did too. They didn't dare move in fear for Tommy. The guy was gently starting to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOO!!" Chuckie, Lil, Thorn, Wilbur and Phil said.

"TOMMY!!" Kimi and Dil yelled. But then someone hit the guy from the side. No one saw him come from any where. He wrestled the gun form the guys hand and gave him a good punch to the face. The guy layed motionless on the ground while the other guy got off of him and put the gun in his pocket. He ran over to Tommy. Tommy froze when he saw who it was. It was his father. Stu put his arms around his shivering son.

"I told you I would keep you safe." Stu said.

"I love you dad." Tommy said.

"I love you too son." Stu said.

"TOMMY!" A voice yelled. It was his mother. She just got home from the store and was running over. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" Didi asked.

"I'm fine, It's just my nose." Tommy said.

"Where's Dil?" Didi asked.

"Inside. He's fine." Tommy said. Didi ran inside and hugged Dil. The rest of the parents and the police came soon. Everyone was hugging and kissing.

"What were you thinking!" Chaz said while hugging Chuckie. "You could have been killed!"

"That's right! We couldn't lose you!" Betty said. She pulled Phil and Lil into the tightest hug Tommy had even seen. Kimi came up and kissed Tommy.

"You told me you would be careful." Kimi said.

"I was." Tommy said. Kimi gave him a look that would scare even Spike. "Okay, I wasn't careful."

They watched as the little boy was put on a stancher. But then Tommy got a good look at the boy. He was moving slightly but they picked him up and rushed him into the ambulance. He was going to kill that man the next time he saw him.

"That's just terrible." Phil said.

"Yeah, who would do such a thing?" Lil asked.

"An escaped mental patienet." A police officer said. "He was in a car crash a couple years back. He escaped yesterday. We don't know how he got the gun yet but we will. You kids put your lives on the line, but we thank you."

"You're welcome." Everyone said.

* * *

The next morning they saw they were in the paper. In the caferteia the next day Tommy read them the article.

_GUN SCARE_

_At Pinewood drive there was a gun scare on the main street. Pablo Sanchez, an escaped mental patient, had gotten a gun from an abandoned werehouse. On the street he shot a girl named Julie Martin. She was shot right outside the Pickles house. The Pickles sons, Tommy and Dil, and Tommy's friends, Phil and Lil Deville and Chuckie and Kimi Finster and Wilbur Robinson and Sally "Thorn" McKnight heard the shot and devised a plan to capture Sanchez. Phil Deville and Chuckie Finster and Wilbur Robinson took Sanchez from behind while Lil Deville and Sally McKnight took Sanchez from the side. Tommy Pickles took Sanchez head on. Tommy made Kimi Finster and Dil Pickles stay inside to keep them safe. Tommy's life was on the line when Sanchez pointed the gun right at him. Frontally, Tommy's father, Stu Pickles, tackled Sanchez right before he pulled the trigger. The children escaped with only bruises, scratches and a bloody nose._

Below the article was a picture of Sanchez. And right beside that was a picture of Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Wilbur, Thorn, Chuckie, and Kimi.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be that long of an article." Phil said.

"It was a gun scare, Phil. Of course there's going to be a long article!" Lil said.

"I'm just glad we caught that guy and we weren't exetermly hurt." Chuckie said. Kimi looked at the picture of the rugrats and frowned.

"Am I really that fat?" Kimi asked.

"Of course not!" Tommy said standing up and putting his arms around her. "You're a perfect size. Your…Kimi sized."

Kimi laughed and said, "Thanks Tommy." Everyone turned away when the two kissed. It was still a little weird having two of the rugrats dating. Once they pulled away the rest of the rugrats were still turned away.

"You guys can look now." Kimi said. Everyone turned around.

"And you know what else Kimi? The camera adds ten pounds." Phil said. Kimi hit him as everyone laughed. It was just like old times. Almost.

Everyone was happy, except 3 people were not.

* * *


	11. High School pt6

**HI! I'm listening to HSM2 songs.**

**It's coool.**

**Anyways. Sorry that this is so short lol!**

**most of this is me copying from another story of mine lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: High School Again pt7**

The next day, when school was over everyone sat at the football field watching the players toss and kick the ball. "Tommy, whens the next thing going to happen?"

"Well, I guess we could play the truth or dare game." Tommy said. "Nothing else to do. And besides I can see Angelica and Suzie coming over." the girls came over as Angelica pushed Lil down.

"Move it Lil!" she yelled.

"You know Angelica, your such a-" Thorn started to say but Angelica gave her the 'If you swear, I'll rip your head off' look. "-Nice person."

"Thanks brat." Angelica said. Angelica was a very mean girl, but she could be nice about 1% of the time. 99% of the time she is like..another little Petunia. Only way meaner! She should have red hair and not blond if you know what I mean.

"Hey Suzie." Phil said. "Oh hi Harold." Harold, Angelica and Suzie's friend since preschool was sitting next to him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled a girl with brown hair in long waist length angel wings with red ribbons on the bottoms. "Dil!"

"Suri!" Dil yelled and hugged her tightly. She then kissed his cheek.

"Aw man and your gross out when me and Kimi kiss!" Tommy said.

"Shut up Tommy." Dil said. "Okay, so now that we have everyone here, let's start. Everyone gets one truth and the rest are dares. Water Dare is when you don't do a dare and you get a bucket of water spilled on you!"

"Sweet!"

"Okay," Dil said looking around. "Tommy truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, was Kimi your _only_ girlfriend?"

"Uh. . . "Tommy said. Kimi got a little annoyed with his and rolled her eyes. "Well. . . there was another girl I was in love with. . . and I kissed her cheek and she promisednot to tell anyone!"

"Oh who!?" Wilbur yelled.

"Nu huh. I said the truth. So Wilbur, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to.." Tommy whispered in his ear. "Do it or get wet."

"I'll do it. This is the only pair of clothes I got fo this game and I'm not washing it. i could get deleted some how." Wilbur said taking Angelica's lipstick. he put on the pinl lipstick and grabbed a blond wig.

"What is this Pickles?" Angelica asked.

"Ohh look at me! I'm Angelica Charlotte Pickles and I'm such a spoiled brat! My mommy was a powerful boss! When I was 13 my mommy forced to get an ice sculptor to sculpt me out of the iceberg that sank the Titanic. Mommy even suggested adding my face to Mount Rushmore for my sixteenth birthday. I would of add the giant zips too it as well!" Wilbur was then tackled by Angelica.

"Ahh! Suri dare truth?" he screamed.

"Truth!"

"Is it true that your parents named you after Tom and Katie Cruise daughter?"

"No. Okay now Suzie, truth or dare?"

* * *

As this went on for hours and hours, with everyone getting a bucket of water splashed on themselves at least twice, it came to the near end. Chuckie ran to grab his origami paper bid that flew away. As he did, Thorn looked at Lil.

"Lil, truth or dare?"

"I guess dare." Lil said.

"Okay when Chuckie comes back you have to kiss him for 72 mins!"

"WHAT?!?!? I don't like him that much.

"Lil you love him. You totally love him. Just do it"

"Fine." She said scooting over to Chuckie's seat on the bench. When he came back he looked at everyone face.

"What? I had to go. Got a problem with that?" He asked.

"Nope just that Lil gotta kiss you for 72 mins" Kimi said.

"WHAT! Lil is that true?"

"Yeah." she sigh.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Dil and Tommy chanted. Everyone except Chuckie and Lil joined

They both looked at each other for a moment then they push themselves forward and kiss on the lips. After a 3 min kiss Chuckie put his hands on her waste. While Lil put her arms around his neck. After a 9 mins kiss Chuckie leaned Lil down to the ground. With his hands on her upper ribs. Her arms still around his neck. At 20 mins of the kiss Chuckie carefully, not wanting to break the kiss, stood up and held Lil in his arms.

"Dude. Your sister makeing-out with him?" Dil asked.

"Hmm I guess so. Nice dare." Phil said.

"Thanks." Thorn said.

At the end of twenty five minutes, they both sat down on the bench and pulled apart. "Yeah! Go Chuckie!" Tommy cheered.

"Uh. . okay...so are their two rugrats now dating?" Suri asked.

"I think so." Kimi said. "So now the biggest dare for Tommy ever.

"What?"

"WHO what that girl that promised not to tell anyone about the love you guys had for each other?"

"Ohhhhh right that...uh...well uh...IT WAS FRANNY! WILBUR'S MOTHER!" Wilbur had a red face and chased after Tommy who was screaming like a four year old girl.

"Okay now for the good part for Phil and Lil," Suzie said. "Call a random number and ask stupid questions."

"Fine." Phil said and pulled out a number. 188-565-2890. After a few rings a person came on.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello," Phil said making his voice deeper. "Is this the, uh, MacOldies. Does your child have red or blonde hair?"

"Neither. It's very light brown."

"Oh no!" Lil said making her voice Chinese. "This bad. Very bad. Your daughter has Buggle Boo-boo disease."

_"Buggle boo boo?" the lady asked._

"Yes. Okay, now the only way to get rid of it is-"

_"WAIT WAIT! All seven of my children have light light brown hair!"_

"Ohhh," Lil said. "That case..uh..Mally?"

"Uh," Phil said. "Yes Sue, uh, oh give them chocolate cake, candy and more junk fod for the next five months."

_"But that could kill them."_Mrs. MacOldies said. The twins then hung up. No one laughed.

"Okay terrible. Dil, how about you do a dare."

* * *

Dil nodded and took out a phone. He dialed a few numbers, then some robot voice came on talking, Dil pressed a few more. Another voice came on, Dil kept pressing buttons until a voice said, "Please hold until someone comes online to the phone."

After a few minutes a girl, a teen maybe, came on. "Hi this is Kirstian how can I help you?"

"Hi..uh..hi um, yeah um I saw this video on youtube and this guy, and um, he blended up a Happy meal from MacDonald and I was wondering if you sell that there?"

"Blended up Happy Meal?"

"Yeah it looks good."

"No I'm sorry."

"Oh but it looks so good....what am I..what am I gonna tell my grandchildren?....... They're gonna be so upset...like is there anyway to make a special order?"

"Well..you can but a happy meal and take it home and blend it."

"Yeah but I don't have a blender."

"They have blenders at WallMart."

"Yeah but..uh..what's a Walmart? I dunno what a Wallmart is," Dil said. "What is it?"

"Mmky. If this is an unrelated buiness phone call then I'm going to end the call."

"Oh I'm sorry. Bye."

"Bye." Kirstian hung up.

"'eeerr bye' Oh what a bitch." Dil said as everyone laughed. "I guess people in Illino are like that."

* * *

**OK. that was pretty much a bad chapter. When Dil pranked McDonald's, that was really my friend Josh who did that. U can watch it on Youtube.**

_**Now I'm being a nice person: If you liked reading Teen related things please be sure to read the fallowing storys**_

**Finding Her: By Soul-Sis.  
Tallulah Travles: By Buddi  
and...uh...any of my MTR storys.**


	12. High School Final Level

**HI! I'm listening to HSM2 songs.**

**It's coool.**

**OK im sorry that I skipped the date thing because im getting tired of writing the High School stuff.**

**Also I liked to thank Soul-Sis who's story **_**Journey To The Future**_** reading chapter 18, I thought I read it and use it a little bit.**

**and also too ****Chesley Burnett "Sully" Sullenberger III**

It was Friday and the rugrats gang had just finished talking to a bunch of kids who told, more like warned, them about the next level battle. As they walked down the street at midnight, Dil was falling asleep.

"Dil, next time I tell you too go home. Just do it okay?" Tommy said.

"Fine. But the aliens did come and talked to me about my glow in the dark underwear!"

"What about the other inventions?" Wilbur asked.

"Pretty close with your dads help." Dll answered as he saw a dark figure fly over them. "Isn't that your Uncle Art?"

Wilbur nodded at the ship landed. It landed pretty quickly. All the teen stared at the ship as Uncle Art came out. Along with Mrs. Dodie and Dude-Lude. "Andrew Robinson!" Art yelled.

"Dude-"

"What?" Dude-Lude cut in after Wilbur said 'Dude' "YOu totally crashed our plan Robinson!"

"Janelle, how could you? I took care of you!" Kimi screamed.

"Sweetie, I love you. But I really need to be in the supreme power right now. So just do me one favor." Mrs. Dodie asked. She then pulled out a lazer gun and shot it at Kimi. Kimi then landed backwards into a trash can. Tommy and Chuckie ran after her, but Mrs. Dodie hit them both.

"Hey! Your so ruining our game man!" Thorn yelled.

"Hey sexy," Dude-Lude said. He then, like a cartoon running to their favorite thing, ran over and put his shoulder on her. "Maybe after we hurt these losers we can get a pizza and talk."

"Listen here buddy boy," Thorn yelled moving her shoulder, causing Dude-Lude to fall to the ground. She then crossed her arms and said, "One: Already got a boyfriend. Two: If I didn't date him, then I would rather date a Mass murder and have him kill me on our 7 or 666 date on Friday the 13. And three: The only losers in the world are you, my ex boyfriends Jimmy and Shaggy, and Wilbur."

"Ha ha!" Wilbur yelled glowing proudly at first. He then stopped and looked at Thorn. "Shut up Thorn!" but the girl was only grinning.

Dude-Lude frowned and grabbed Thorn. he ran away quickly while Thorn hit his back. "Hey lemme go you skater punk!" Thorn yelled.

"Sorry little lady, I like the sexy ones!" Dude-Lude yelled. He went back in the spaceship as Art grinned.

"You can not defeate us Rugrats! For we are..ADD!"

"Dude, you know there's like a disorder called ADD right?" Phil asked. "Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder."

Art groaned running his hand through his hair. "You know," he said. "Dodie or Dude-Lude told me that. I just nenver listened."

"Ha!" Lil yelled taking out her bracelet. "Take this Pizza Dude!" she then threw the gold chin at Art. Art was then coughed in the bracelet as Lil grinned. Art grinned as well and, like The Incredible Hulk, pushed his muscles to break the bracelet. Lil's frown turned upside down **(lol a rhym!) **as she went to grab another, but soon Mrs. Dodie tossed a cat at her. Lil was then running away as the cat was clawing her face.

"Tommy, keep the gang out here while I go save Thorn!" Wilbur yelled running towards the spaceship.

"Okay gang, let's kick but!" Tommy yelled running at Art. He started to do a few kick swings. Phil came running over and jumped on Arts' back trying to choke him. Art grabbed Phils' arms and tossed him over Tomm knocked them down.

Dil, Kimi and Lil after getting the cat off her, ran over to Mrs. Dodie. "You are so not the sweet lil ol' lady I knew from the old people home!" Kimi screamed. "I know Japanese moves. Learned it from two friends up in Canada!" Kimi then started to give a flying kick to Mrs. Dodie.

"You really can't hurt and old lady can you Kimi sweetie?" Mrs. Dodie asked. She then started to hit Kimi with a stone cane. Kimi was trying to cover her head as she screamed. Lil was gonna grab the cane when Mrs. Dodie threw three more cats on Lil. Lil then ran away screaming. Dil was about to hit Mrs. Dodie with a rock, when she started to lecture him. She lecture him on how aliens were not real.

Both Art and Dodie then tossed or moved away from the Rugrats gang. The Rugrats were then covered in blood as they were all hurt.

* * *

Back inside, Wilbur was following the sound of Thorns' cries for help. Along with Dude-Ludes' laugh and calling Thorn names that she didn't like unless Wilbur called her by those names. Wilbur ran down the stairs. In the real world, his uncles' spaceship was not so big. However in the game it was huge! It was like one of them movies, when the house is very very tiny on the outside. But on the inside it's huge. An example would be Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, the both versions. The hallyway to the first room got tiny and tiny. When they reached the door it was very tiny.

When Wilbur got to the bottoms of the stairs he saw Dude-Lude kissing Thorns' lips. Wilbur went insane and grabbed a baseball bat. he ran over and strated to beat the crap out of him! "Dude! Dude-Lude if you _ever _kiss _my girl_ again, I will so murder you!"

After taking a few beatings, Wilbur grabbed Thorns' hand and both ran away as quickly as possible. They were about to run out the door when it closed before you can say "I love chocolate on pizza!". Wilbur and Thorn looked around to see Dude-Lude letting go of a handle. "You won't leave me or else."

"Look, Dude-Lude," Wilbur started. "You can't defeat us man! or else I will murder you!" Wilbur pulled the baseball out again. Thorn put the bat down and looked at Dude-Lude.

"Look here, Dude-Lude. You can't fight us. You got a better side of you. Don't like Wilbur here and fight because you think your all that and a bag of chips. Just think of the good things you can do. Think about your mother and father."

"Well, I know who my mama is. But my she's a crazy person. I know what my last name is as well." Dude-Lude then explained who his mother was. The two love birds looked at each other and grinned.

"Well than," Wilbur said throwing the bat away and took Dude-Ludes' hand. "Let's go tell her."

-----------------

Back outside, everyone was crawling into a corner of a garbage can. Blood was on them and so were bones and skulls. Dodie and Art stood above them.

"Game." Dodie said.

"Over." Art said.

"HAULT!" yelled a voice from behind them. Art and Dodie turned around to see Dude-Lude. "Mama don't do this!"

"Who me?" Dodie asked. "I ain't no mother."

"Yes you are. Gave birth to me on July twenty-second. 2025!"

"No, no I know that. But I was just pregnant for your mother." Dodie said. "Your not 100 percent my son."

"But I love you," Dude-Lude said taking her hand. "I love as if you were my mother. Your the best somewhat mother I ever had too me." Dude-Lude explained.

Everyone except Art was awwing at them. Dodie then smiled and hugged him. There a slight music sound until Art slapped everyone near him. "Hey! Everyone Shut up ya'll! Your all idiots! I mean seriously, who can beat me in this game?"

* * *

"I can!" Yelled a voice from above. It was a teenager of course, but the teen was way too fast to get a good look at. All you could see was a green blur, black skirt blur and blue sneaker blur. It was karate kicking like Franny. "yeah take that dude!"

"Stop it! You can not defeat me brat!"

"Ha don't bother me when the two main villains in my life say it, don't mind me now!" The teen said punching. A big rat or mouse size gray colour thing jumped inside Arts' suite and tickled him. "Yeah you go!"

"Tommy, when you made this game. When you added everyone why did you add her?"

"I didn't....oh wait. The picture I scanned had her and your mom in it. I guess it was her looks as a teen, with your moms karate stuff." Tommy explained.

"Sool," Dil and Phil said. "GO Sabrina!"

"Groovy!" Sabrian shouted back. She then ran and jumped in the air and spinned her leg kicking Arts chin. Art fell backwards. Sabrina picked up Carl Jr and ran off. "Your welcome!"

"Dude, is that suppose to be my cousin older?" Wilbur asked.

"Na. I think Sabrina will have black hair for her whole life. The chance of black hair people hair changing color is about .2 percent. Not that big." Kimi said. "Now let's get him!"

Everyone, including Dodie and Dude-Lude ran after Art. Art was screaming and running away. But everyone cought up to him and tied him up. "Anything too say Uncle Art?"

"This is not game over Robinson." Art said.

"Well it is for now. This was just a demo game I was making," Tommy said. "And I'm pretty sure everyone liked it. Right guys?" Everyone soon cheered as they all shouted.

"GAME OVER!"

* * *

In the real world, everyone took their helmets things and sat down. The game wiped out their energy fully.

"Fun game Tommy." Lil said. "Stupid cats though."

"Yeah. I'm gonna change a few things. As in: If you wanna leave to pause the game, then you can. or get hints, help and clues to the villians."

"Why is Art the first villian?" Dil asked.

"Com'on you gotta admit," Tommy said. "He could be a villian if you wanted him too be."

"Well ones thing for sure," Wilbur said putting his arm around Thorns' shoulder. "Atleat no one can touch my hottie hot hottie sexy hottie Thorn."

"Wilbur!" Thorn smacked him. Everyone was soon laughing at Wilbur.

"Nothing ever works our for me." Wilbur said.

* * *

**OK there u go! hope you like! I dedicate this to **_Soul-Sis_**who kung fu story Journey to the future, chapter 18 inspired me to use some karate moves.**

**And to **_Chesley Burnett "Sully" Sullenberger III _**who saved everyone on **_US Airways Flight 1549.  
_**Wikipedia **_US Airway Flight 1549_ **too see why I dedicate this to him.**

**QUESTION: What do u wanna see next?**

**A) Daddy/baby girl moment (Gaston et Vanessa)  
B) Mommy/baby girl moment (Teresa et Vanessa)  
C) Sister Sister Moment  
D) Uncle/ Niece moment (Art et Vanessa)**

* * *


	13. No More BFFs'

**HI! hAPPY B-LATED Martin Luther King Day everyone.**

**It's sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo beautiful!**

**Anyways I like to thank my friend **sachikooc13 **who helped me a little bit of this.**

**I dedicate this to **sachikooc13 **and**Prez: Obama **who became the president of the United States at exactly 12:00 noon today.**

**Warning: Swearing contains.**

**p.s Vanessa is 2 months old **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During month 2, Vanessa was still a good baby. She never cried alot, she never screamed as if someone across the world could hear her.

One day, while Sabrina was finishing watching West Side Story when she thought of something. She smiled as Carl Jr popped out of her pocket. "Squeak?"

"Hey, I just remembered I can show Vanessa to Daniel!" Sabrina said turing the t.v off and jumped off the couch. The triplets move to another city, but come visit during the weekends, even if they are one city apart. Beacon and Camilla mostly hang out with each other and stuff, Violet is always now busy with inventions, but always has time to be with Sabrina and Daniel. Jonathan is the same. But today he was visiting his unle Louis in Maine and Violet was at some science convention. "And perfect timing as well. V is taking her nap!"

"Squeak squeak squeak." Carl Jr said.

"I am so not another Wilbur!" Sabrina said laughing as she sneaked away. She took the travel tube and landed in the right of the house. She walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. She peeked inside real quick. Vanessa was in the crib, but she was laying down facing the door. She stuck her hand out and gave a small wave while smiling.

Sabrina ran over and jumped on the crib wall. She moved a little to her left and undid the lock. The wall came down as Sabrina landed on her feet. "Come on Vanessa," Sabrina said pulling her arms out. "Lets' go out and see Daniel, Violet and the triplets." Vanessa moved over a little and landed in her arms. Although she was too big for Sabrina and heavy for Sabrina. Sabrina pulled Vanessa over to the dresser and put her black sneakers on. Sabrina then took her sister into the hallway and to the travel tube. Both sisters landed in front of the house door.

Outside, Spike and Dimitri were fighting again. Sabrina came out still dragging Vanessa by her feet.

"Hey guys, what's grooving?" She asked.

"Hey Brie, answer this question. Right?" Spike asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm right. Right?"

"No! He's wrong!" Dimitri yelled. "he's wrong, I'm right."

"About what?"

"About...uh...this...uh...Spike you answer this."

"Well, there is this girl..we both like...her name is...uh....well I call her Brina, and Dimitri calls her Bina. Well we both like her, but she does like us. And like uh..." Spike tried to speak but was blushing.

"Well," Dimitri went on. "We uh..don't know who should date her. So if you had to pick one of us to date. Who would you pick?" Vanessa sat up and pointed to Dimitri. "Ohh look at that Spike. I got the babys' pick."

"Quite! We're asking Sabrina, not Vanessa!" Spike yelled.

"What's a date?" Sabrina asked sitting down. Vanessa turned her attention over to them.

"Dateing is like, when you hang out with your friend. But they're not just your friend. More than a friend you could say. Boyfriend or girlfriend you can say." Sabrina was still looking at him. Her eyes made her expression say I'm confused still,'

"Boyfriend is a person's regular male companion in a dating, romance time. Girlfriend is the same only with a female." Dimitri told her. "Get the picture?"

"Oh yeah! Now I get it. Well I guess you could both ask..what's her real name?" Both Spike and Dimitri looked at each other and thought. "Whatever, Bina and Brina, you could ask her and see what she'll say. Well gotta go guys. See ya." Sabrina said getting up and slid down the stairs with Vanessa still being dragged.

"Thanks Sabrina!" Dimtri yelled. "You might wanna call a lift up."

Sabrina nodded and turned back to see Vanessa rolling down the grass. Sabrina ran and rolled onto her back following Vanessa. When she reached her, Vanessa was sitting up and clapping her hands. "Your a fast sister. You so get it from dad." Sabrina laughed as Daniel skated by.

"S'up Brie, baby V." Daniel said picking Vanessa up. "Where you heading?"

"Meeting you guys at the park to show Vanessa."

"Show off." Daniel said handing Sabrina a helmet. "Put this on. I'll give ya'll a life." Sabrina put the helmet on and jumped on holding onto Daniels' leg. He then hovered away.

* * *

At the park Daniel landed the hoverboard down and everyone got off. "Aww dude!" Daniel said. "Look over there."

Sabrina turned head over to where Daniel was looking at saw who it was. Johnny Lawrence. He was a good kid. But a huge trouble maker for a six year old. No one was sure where he learned this, but he did this bad stuff. He threw rocks at windows, kick and hit people and more. He had platinum blond hair and brown eyes with a triangle face.

"Ma, he thinks he's tough. He's been taken karate since he was two years old. Insane." Daniel said taking the helmet from Sabrina. "So, what now?"

"Oh, I dunno. Wanna just chill under Fruit?" Sabrina suggested. Daniel nodded as they went to sit under Fruit. Fruit was the name of a bunch of tress at the park. There were five apple, three banana, two grapes and five orange tress there mixed together. One of Sabrina and Daniels' favorite place hang out. It was in the middle of the Never Seen Again Woods where no one really goes. They both sat down and relaxed on the bark.

"So what's new? How has it been with Baby V?" Daniel asked looking between Sabrina and Vanessa, who was eating a small bite of a banana that Sabrina grabbed for her.

"Pretty good. Wakes me up in the middle of the night, but good." Sabrina said. "What's new with you Daniel?"

Daniel was quite for a moment before he spoke. "A big difference for me and my parents." He then sighed and said, "My mom and dad got a new job there. So were moving."

"Moving!?" Sabrina yelled. "Since when did all this happen Daniel?"

"This morning. We're moving next week. It suck my...butt!" He yelled not wanting Vanessa to get an idea of swearing. "Newark, New Jersey. That's where we're going."

"Well then let makes our good times last. We can visit each other."

"Really?" Daniel asked looking at her with a funny face. "Your parents would let you take a plane to New Jersey?" Sabrina shrugged as Daniel laughed. "A circle is round it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend!...I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhyme anytime because it's not a crime!"

Sabrina and Vanessa were now laughing hardly on the ground as Daniel went on with making odd rhymes for Sabrina and funny faces for Vanessa. "Be back in a few." he said getting up and left. While he was gone, Sabrina was playing with Carl Jr. Vanessa grabbed Carl Jr and was shaking him roughly.

"No no," Sabrina said taking the mouse back. "Here V. You pet him like that." Sabrina took Vanessas' hand and let it rub the mouses' body. Carl Jr was making a purr like sound. "See he likes it better. Watch this," Sabrina took a piece of the banana and gave it to Carl Jr. Carl Jr took the banana piece and sat on his bum chugging it down. Vanessas' big dark bleu eyes were gazing and laughing as this went on.

After a while Sabrina was starting to wonder if Daniel ditched her. As it got later, Sabrina took Vanessa and Carl Jr to the front of the woods to find Daniel. She saw no one except Johnny Lawrence. He came running upt to her and laughed. "Ha ha! Sabitchna!"

"Sabrina Johnny!" Sabrina yelled. "And what are you laughing at?"

"You Sabitchna!" Johnny yelled. "Because Daniel told me that."

"Told you what?"

"Your a bitch!" Johnny yelled. Sabrina had no real idea what it ment, but. . well she said it once along with a few other words. She was grounded for two weeks and was told to never repeate them.

"And why did Daniel call me...a...that word?"

"Because, girl. Your an orphan!" Johnny then took out a tape recorder and pressed play. Then the tape started with Daniel speaking into it.

* * *

_"She's an orphan. No, not an orphan. A stupid street rat. A bitch like street brat. Her birth parents "died" from a bomb caused by some guy called "Lavaboy" and "died" leaving the government to bring her to the orphanage. Well, she's a liar. Her birth parents really thought she was ugly person and she was given up. I don't even like her as a friend. She is just a tag along brat with no life. Oh and don't bring me to her talking to herself. But she thinks the mouse, Carl Jr, is talking to her. But all ya'll hear is "squeak squeak" and stuff like that. She will never be my best friend. Never ever!"_

* * *

Sabrina wasn't crying. But her friendship heart was breaking. She didn't know what Daniel was talking about. Sabrina would only lie if she had too, but if it was about her birth parents she could never liew. She lived and saw it through her eyes. She nodded as Johnny and left.

* * *

**Daniel Earlier**

After Daniel left Sabrina and Vanessa by the tree, he went back to the hoverboard and grabbed the small black box. He stood up and walked back to Fruit. He opened the box and looked inside. It was one part of a best friends silver heart bracelet. He then had flash backs of him and her chilling and hanging out almost everyday as one point ever since they met when she was 2 and he was 7.

As he thought of her, he felt three odd things happen to him. He got real sweaty just thinking of her. Her hair, her big brown eyes and heart shape face. He then felt his eyes flying into the future. He sees a girl like Sabrina, only taller and way more stunning with beauty. But finally he heard the back of his mind speaking to him. Daniel shook it off. "No no, I gotta stop thinking like that. She's way too young to go through this."

As he was about to enter the woods, Johnny ran up to him. "Hey! LaRusso!"

"Hey. What'd you want with me?" Daniel asked.

"Spoke to Sabrina a few minutes ago. She wanted me to play this," Johnny pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

* * *

_"Daniel la Russo? What can I say about him? He's as useless as rubber lips on a woodpecker. His parents are siblings and most of all he's brain dead! So he'll come up to me and ask if he's fat and I'll say something true:__Fat? You're not fat, you're just ... fat.. Oh and also, Ever since I saw you in your family tree I've wanted to cut it down.' His karate is terrible from learning from books. I mean, Daniel LaRusso from The Karate Kid series is better than this Daniel LaRusso. He also stole the name from the move. I'll go up to him and say: I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my butt.' I'll look at his nose and ask if it's a banana. Then I'll tell him that it was really his head._

_"Now he's leaving me! I have no other friend to hang out with cuz they're always busy with stuff! I hope he just doesn't come back. He is so not my BFF. I'm leaving right now. Give this too him will ya Johnny?"_

* * *

When Daniel finished the tape he frowned and looked at the bracelet. He then nodded at Johnny and left. He walked over to the swings and sat down. His head was in his hands and he ran them through his black hair. He calmed himself down for a while. After he cooled it off he put the braclet back in his pocket and started to walk away. As he walked over to the hoverboard he started to get his anger out once more. He just couldn't believe that! Sabrina was way too nice to say stuff like that. Yet; she was pretty sad and upset when she was told about him moving to New Jersey.

When he got on the hoverboard he was about to drive off when he head his name. "Daniel!" he turned around and rolled his brown almost black colour eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked the girl rudely. "Can't you see I'm miserable already without your insults helping me?"

"Oh excuse me!" Sabrina yelled. "I heard what you called me! You know what happened to my parents?"

"Well yeah! I know; but back to where I was," Daniel crossed his arms. "You clearly need to keep your insults to yourself. Unless they are about someone who I hate as well. For example that Ben and Galleria people!"

"I never insulted you! Ne joue pas avec moi! Your such as...ugg!!!! Salaud..I am not sure what is exactly in French. But it's good enough to tell you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Ah ha!" Daniel yelled pointing to her. "When someone says 'Keep your mouth shut' their telling you to keep it close so that persons' breathe will not make the other person faint!"

"Gosh!" Sabrina yelled. "Your such a pain in the butt!"

"Oh yeah?" Daniel asked. "Well your that kind of pain when you eat too much and then you have to crap it out and your tryin' to get your crap out for fifteen minutes!"

"Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade! Tu es completement debile! Est-ce que vous êtes ivre!? Tu es a Fils de pute!" Sabrina screamed.

"I'm glad I'm leaving for New Jersey! At least I won't see you anymore!" Daniel yelled getting on the hoverboard and got in the air. "Get a ride home. Your on your own. Can't wait 'till I move in NJ. Hate you Sabrina!"

"Hate you more Daniel!" Sabrina screamed looking up at him.

"No, I hate you more Sabrina Elizabeth Fragmagucci"

"No I hate you more Daniel Antonio LaRusso!" She yelled. Daniel rolled his eyes and went off. Sabrina kicked the grass and grabbed Vanessas' hand and dragged her to the street corner. A hover car taxi picked them up. Sabrina payed the guy and sat in the back.

* * *

When she got back to the house she got Vanessa back inside her crib before any one notice. She then went back into her room and screamed into a pillow. She hoped to never see that stupid Daniel LaRusso again!

* * *

**Awww! Poor Sabrina!**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Daddy and Baby Moment

**HI! I miss u people! No one has been on lately...oh well. I don't mind lol! Im watching Tiger Cruise. I'll give u a summary of the move at the end of the chapter.**

**I was inspired from something but forget what lol. Uh..hope ya'll like! sorry for short update dunno what happened!**

**p.s I forgot to mention in the last chapter. It was a sister-sister moment for Sabrina and Vanessa. Vanessa was w/ Sabrina when Daniel was gone for a long time. And when they were in the cab car.**

**sorry! had to make such short chappie!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was just a normal park weather day. It has been three weeks since the Daniel-Sabrina. Sabrina was still getting over the fight, but hoped she never see Daniel again. So it was just a normal park day for the family. The toddlers and soon-to-be-toddlers were running and crawling around like hyper children they were.

Alex and Teresa all hushed and cooed over Vanessa, making her a bit fussy and uncomfortable whilst Tallulah gushed about how she was going to take Vanessa shopping for pink outfits and how she was going to make her the 'next' Tallulah. Lewis and Wilbur and Franny were all talking about how Vanessa was going to become the next Gaston but in female form. As chatter and clatter from plastic cutlery came about and food munching in people's mouths, talking about anything and anything that happened recently but mostly about Vanessa, little Vanessa started to become fussy in her fathers noticed this, picked up a plain bread roll in one hand and Vanessa in the other; he started to walk towards the pond area. All the gang noticed this and just watched at one of the many father daughter moments.

* * *

x By The Pond x

Gaston sat down on the pond's bank, Vanessa in his arms. Sitting Vanessa in his lap, head supported, so she had a clear view of the water, Gaston picked up the bread roll and started to rip pieces off and chuck into the pond. A huddle of ducks all swam over all hungry and wanting the bread Gaston was feeding them. Vanessa's eyes grew in wonder as the new animal to her swam up and started quacking at her. Gaston looked down and laughed at how shocked his daughter was and how innocent she looked at that very moment. If only he had a camera it would make a perfect Kodak moment. A duck waddled up to them looking very quiet and leering at the food and waiting for Gaston to chuck it. It was very quiet and Vanessa looked at the new creature in awe, the duck suddenly let out a quack, startling Vanessa making her cry. Gaston couldn't help but laugh at what he witnessed, trying to calm down his daughter.

"Come on V, calm down." Gaston said bouncing her.

Il pecoraio piange quando fiocca,  
non piange quando mangia la ricotta.

Il pecoraio piange quando piove  
Non piange quando mangia le caciole

Fai la ninna mio Vanessa,  
Imparerai l'arte del babbo,  
Imparerai a tirar il segone,  
Fai la ninna mio Vanessa.

Fai la ninna, citolo mio,  
E' venuto lo babbo tuo,  
ha portato un cappellino,  
Fai la ninna citolino.

Fai la ninna pupo de pezza,  
Finché battera' la mezza,  
Finché è cotto il pane in forno,  
Finché batte mezzogiorno.

Finché è fatta la focaccia,  
Le donzelle stanno in piazza,  
Il mio bimbo sta nel lettone,  
E fai la ninna mio Vanessa.

Vanessa stopped crying and just looked at Gaston. She then smiled and stuck her little tongue out at him and closed her eyes. Gaston just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Gaa! I know such a terrible chapter! but I started this already and I hate deleting it. But this is a daddy-baby girl moment. But now I have writers block so any help can and will help me.**


	15. Random College Dream

**Hi people 2 updates in a day! YEY!**

**this is like the last chapter. Just the craziness for Laszlo and stuff.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It was dark in the college room. Laszlo was walking on the ceiling. "Woah woah waoh, how in the world am I walking on the stupid ceiling?" Laszlo asked himself. Laszlo got down and looked around. All of a sudden he saw. . . his mother?_

_"Laszlo Edward Robinson! Get back to class!"_

_"But mo-om!" Laszlo complained. His mother just slapped his face. "I don't have a class!"_

_"Move your booty outta here!" she yelled only louder._

_Laszlo just rolled his eyes and went out. All of a sudden he was in a ballroom with people partying and dancing like insane people. His eye cought on one couple. Fakhira and Moonstone!_

_"WTF!!!!!????" he yelled as music began to play._

* * *

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen...._

* * *

_"Moon! Get away from my girlfriend!" Laszlo yelled. He started to run over and punch Moonstone._

_All of a sudden he was in a different room. He was wearing blue green colour scrubs and a white mask over his face. "Darn it what!?" He saw a women on a bed sweating her face off. "Fakie?"_

_"Stupid redhead boy!" Fakhira yelled. "I am going to hate you soooooo much for dis!"_

_"What the hel-"_

_"Don't you bed 'What the hell?' on me! I'm pregnant with eight kids and giving birth to the last seven! I just had a boy!"_

_"OHMIGOSH!" Laszlo yelled loudly running around the room like an insane person. "I'm a father!"_

_"JUST UP AND HELP ME!"_

_"What?" Laszlo inquired looking back to an empty bed. "Fakie? Where are you?" He walked around white area that was blank like a piece of paper. He was just scratching his head as he looked around. "Dude where the heck am I?"_

* * *

_Hey…do it now…yeah hey_

_Yeah, once I was a boogie singer…playin' in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly [yes, I did]…to disco down and check out the show_

_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
(hey,hey) till you die…yeah, yeah_

_Well, I tried to understand this…Yeah, huh, I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish, [How could I]…tonight's the hours, the one behind  
So still I kept on fightin'…Wow, loosin' every step of the way (Yeah, what'd you do?)  
I said, "I must go back there"[Got to go back]…and check to see if things still the same_

_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…(Yeah) Wow, till you die_

_(Come on…Play some electrified funky music)_

_[Hey, wait a minute] Now first it wasn't easy…changin' rock & roll and minds  
And things were getting shaky…I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
Oh, but now its so much better [It's so much better]…I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way  
But-I'll never lose that feelin' [No I won't]…Of how I learned my lesson that day_

_When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…oh, till you die_

_(They shouted, Play that funky music) Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Got to keep on…Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Pl--AY that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Wanna take ya higha now…_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah............._

* * *

**"AAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"Mr. Laszlo, I suggest tonight you get more sleep than getting a party going on?" The art teacher said.

"Uhhhh....yeah!" Laszlo said fixing himself.


	16. She's Like The Wind

**Hi People! I was now thinking of a chapter too write and was listening to Muzzie (my Ipods name I gave her.) Anways, I thought I write this Daniel song for Daniel. We won't be seeing Daniel for quite a long way too go chapters, and so, I thought I give him a good songfic chapter to him.**

**Near the end of the song, there are these: **_( )_ **with the words inside. That's just the second singer, Wendy Fraser**

**Enjoy, and if it helps. Search up and listen to the song.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daniel was sitting in his living room couch of his new house. He been there for fifteen weeks and already made three friends. He was finishing watching 'Dirty Dancing' on his family t.v while he waited for his mother to come and take him to his karate class.

When the movie finished he turned the television off and sighed. "Man, why does Johnny Castle get all the girls and be with them still?" he inquired to no one in particular. He sighed as he walked into his apartment bedroom medium size bedroom of the house, and sat down rubbing his temple. He looked over at his desk and saw the black box. He went to and picked it up. He opened it and saw the bracelet shinning silver. He sat back on his bed and just looked at it as a song went into his head.

* * *

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

* * *

Daniel reached for his phone and looked through the numbers. He saw Robinson written on the phone. He just stared between that number and the bracelet. He then looked up and saw his reflection in a mirror that he had to hang up. (If he ever had a chance, that it.)

* * *

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_

* * *

Daniel pressed the 'OK' button on the phone. A little hologram of a women came up and smiled at Daniel. "Would you like to call this number? The Resident is _Robinson _in the city of _Todayland_."

* * *

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

* * *

Daniel was sweating. Should he call her, or not? She did say some pretty rotten words, but somehow she was too kind to say stuff like that. Yet; she was sad about him moving to new Jersey. He looked back at the bracelet and then the phone to the awaiting women.

"Sir? Are you calling this number?"

* * *

_Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind_

_(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)_

* * *

"You know sir, I got a job and family to feed here! So I get paid every time the phone is used. So are you going to ca-"

Daniel hung up the phone and tossed ot across the room with tears in his eyes. He dropped the bracelet to the floor and groaned his face into the pillow. After a while his mother came to get him. When she saw him on the bed she asked, "What's wrong Daniel?" Daniel tossed a piece of paper over to her. She picked it up and read the three giant capital written letters.

**I HATE PUBERTY!!!**


	17. Second Christmas and First Birthday

**Hi People! Grab your hot chocolate, your coat, scarf and mittiens because it's a christmas-birthday party!**

**Hope you enjoyed the start of this chapter so far and enjoy the rest.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Second Christmas, First Birthday:**

Christmas time again! but only more special since Vanessa was turning a year old. Her hair got slightly longer and she definably had Gastons' straight hair.

Vanessa was, well, a very intresting baby to be with. (From her father side maybe?)

When Vanessa was only 6 months old when she learned to walk. She was, as Lewis said "Baby W" for Vanessa. The only difference was that Vanessa would just come into a room that was all clean and sparkly. He than leave the room with everything upside down and not showing any sparkles. Vanessa go into a room and just sit where she felt like it, or where she was placed. She than left the room with only or two things messed up.

As her first word, it was very odd and was a little scary as well. She just came home with Wilbur, whom he took with since he was babysitting for her and another kid. Vanessa got in her fathers' arm and shouted out while pointing at Teresa, who was across the room, "Madre!" Gaston just looked at Vanessa as Teresa ran over and baby talked with Vanessa. She then yelled "Dada! Padre!"

Since then, Vanessa would speak multilingual with mostly English and some very small Italian words. She hears French, but can't seem to get the words out. More Italian words and three people who speak italian than French everyone guessed.

* * *

Anyways, it was Christmas morning. Vanessa walked out of the outside snow and sniffed while brushing snow off her grey sleeve shirt. The little pudgy thing walked around the mansion, bothering her parents as they set up the birthday party.

She went to Teresa first.

"Mama?" Se said.

"Yes dear?"

"Chriswmiss!"

"Yes, I know it's Christmas. You know what I love about Christmas?" Teresa asked sitting down.

"What?"

"The snow, that covers the ground. When daddy proposed to me and-"

"Pro pose?"

"Hmmm. Daddy and I were in love. Dating to be specific. He proposed to me Christmas morning! But you know what is even more special than that Vanessa?"

"Who Vanessa?" Vanessa grinned. "My name Faith."

"Your names Vanessa, Faith is your middle name. And. . . You were born this morning at 12:01!"

Vanessa just looked at her mother. She was born? "Born?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it."

"You'll understand. It's a special day. The day when me and daddy had you!" Teresa said hugging Vanessa. The little girl grinned and pointed to a table in the other room. "Oh, no your not getting gifts yet. We're waiting for your grandparents to come."

Vanessa pointed to another room. Jim-Jam was talking to Sabrina while Stella was helping Lucille with a few pots.

"No silly girl, we're waiting for grandpa Palo and grandma Alex too come over." Teresa said brushing away her daughters' hair. Wrong move. Vanessa was standing there with a puppy dog love look. She pointed back at the gifts and back at her mother. Teresa rolled her eyes and picked Vanessa up. "Just one gift."

She took Vanessa over to the table. Vanessa grabbed a box and ripped it open. She pulled out of the box a blue string with a blue pacifier. She smiled as she tossed the box down and put the necklace on her. Teresa smiled, but the inside was wondering who would give her a gift like that. She set Vanessa down and picked up the box.

_To: Vanessa-Happy Birthday. Merry Christmas  
From: Daddy._

As Vanessa toddled off somewhere she had a run in with Art.

"Greeting niece." Art said, finishing with the balloons.

"Bawoon." Vanessa said, pointing.

"Good job." Art said. "I can babysit you now."

"You can?"

"Yep. Well okay, not until noon. But soon after that I can. And your mom can't stop me." Art told her, ruffling her hair. "I am going to take you out tomorrow, and I'll let you get whatever you want from the toy store, a late birthday treat." Vanessa looked at him for a moment. The look on her face was the kind that a one year old would make when thinking. She looked up and smiled saying, "Cioccolato bar?"

"Sure." Art said. "Chocolate bar it is. Arrivederci." Art said leaving.

* * *

When the party started around one-thirty when Michael and his wife, nephew and newly born daughter, came over. Sadly yet somehow surprisenly the nephew was none other than Johnny Lawrence.

"We promise, my brother sent his son to some training camp. Johnny is doing a lot better now. Well, at least we been told." Michael said.

Johnny wondered off to find Sabrina and Vanessa in a room where Sabrina was teaching Vanessa the game Pat-A-Cake. He brushed his hair back and tapped Sabrina. "Good afternoon, Sabrina. Your very charming today."

"Aw gosh! Thanks Johnny!" Sabrina said in a sarcastic tone rolling her brown eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"I'm Jewish."

"Happy Hanukkah, Johnny."

"Thank you. How's Nester?"

"Vanessa. Just Vanessa. And she's good." Sabrina answered. She pulled her sister up and held her hand. "Don't mind us. We gotta go now. Bye Johnny. Let's go V."

Johnny watched as Sabrina and Vanessa walked off. As they did, Vanessa's face changed. The way her older sister was talking to some kid that she didn't know. (She as in Vanessa) got her anxious about this. As soon as she and Sabrina got in a room full of at least nine people she didn't know, Vanessa's expression became even _more _anxious. She pulled her mouth inside and brushed her hair in front of her face with her sidelick brushed down with gel.

* * *

The next thing Vanessa knew she was picked up and hugged tightly by Michael, who she didn't know. He hugged her too tight and she started crying loudly.

A few hours later, when Vanessa quit crying and was with Sabrina and her friends. Soon present time came and Vanessa opened each and every present with a small bit of help from Teresa. Each gift she got she loved, played with for frive seconds, then went off with the rest.

When Teresa cut the cake, Vanessa blew out her candel, ate two pieces of the cake, then got down and pulled Sabrina's skirt. "What?" Vanessa just kept pulling the skirt. "I just got my piece V!"

"I'll watch it," Laszlo grinned.

"By 'I'll watch it' you really mean: I'll eat it for you." Sabrina said back with a smile. She got down and went with Vanessa with her cake.

"I wish I had a sister," Teresa and Franny sighed. They looked over to see Art and Gaston shoving cake into each others' face while Tin-Man and Scarecrow were fighting on the ground screaming in Japanese. CL and Tim-Tim were cheering in Japanese during the fight. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "But their a keeper, and we love them."

The party ended at eight, with everyone hugging and kissing Vanessa and wishing her a happy birthday and merry christmas along with the rest of the family.

As soon as the last of the guest left , Gaston picked up Vanessa and said:

"Had a good day V?"

She nodded putting her head to face him.

"Why be quite all day?"

Vanessa shrugged as he laughed.

* * *

**Hoped u liked it! Sorry about updating but I had homework, other storys and had to stay after for stupid math!**

**What age should Vanessa start preschool?**

**3 or 4? I wanna say 4; but I heard somewhere that 3 makes preschoolers smater.**


	18. Another daddy baby girl moment!

**Hi People!**

**Another daddy-daughter moment. sorry if this is too short.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vanessa eyes opened wide when Gaston lifted her out of her playpen. Teresa was out for the day, running errands and undoubtedly arranging to meet with Anna. It was her gossip time, and since Teresa rarely got out of the house these days, Gaston didn't want to deny her some free time. After all, talking to a one year old lost it's Baby Vgor after a while.

Or so he had thought.

When Vanessa smiled up at him, however, he felt as though he could stare into that face forever. He had always realized the magic in a babies eyes, especially in her deep bleu eyes and now he realized that he wouldn't exchange that blessed gift for anything.

"Hey Baby V!" he said in his most adorable baby-talk voice. Part of him was glad Teresa wasn't here to hear him. He'd never live a thing like this down no matter how many lifetimes they spent together. "Are you ready for your bath?"

She cooed and stuck the bleu pacifier in her mouth. Drool immediately admitted out of her mouth a little bit, and Gaston now realized why Teresa made a fuss about the baby being clean everyday.

"Guess you're hungry too, eh?" he asked, wincing as she moved the wet pacifier from her mouth to her father's face. The touch was affectionate, and Gaston truly didn't mind.  
Until the gush of baby saliva could be felt dripping down the side of his neck.

"Ee-yuck!" he hissed, getting a wash cloth and rubbing his neck raw.

Vanessa giggled in her safety seat that kept her sitting up while in the tub. Sometimes Gaston marveled really at the things people came up with to protect children, and this was definitely one of them. 'And Lewis thinks he the best of all?' It seemed so simple, yet it worked perfectly. And it had toys attached to the table that encircled the child so that they were completely entertained while you washed them.

As Gaston gently rubbed a new cloth over her skin, he realized that she wasn't playing with her toys. He stopped and for the first time took notice of her expression. She seemed completely captivated with her father's face.

Gaston smiled warmly, not knowing quite else what to do. Much to his surprise, Vanessa returned it. He stopped, staring at her in wonder. As he did so, Vanessa stopped her smile and mimicked his expression. Gaston blinked, not understanding.

Vanessa blinked too.

"Oh, I see," he said at last, grinning wide at his baby's clowning. "You're copying me."

As Gaston continued on with Vanessa's bath (while certain to make plenty of funny faces for her) he remembered Teresa saying how a child at Vanessa's age would often mimic the facial expressions of others. It was how they learned to interact with other children, and it had been proven that it increased a child's confidence in their own social skills as they grew.

Gaston wasn't certain how something so simple could be put to use in Vanessa's later years of life, but he was having too much fun to worry about it anyway. He had progressed to sticking out his tongue and blowing raspberries, which Vanessa was now trying very hard to emulate. She got the tongue part all right, but all she succeeded in doing when blowing raspberries was pressing her lips together and spraying Gaston with a shower of spittle.

"All right, I think we're finished," he announced after a while. Gaston pulled Vanessa out of the tub carefully and wrapped a towel around her small frame. Pulling the plug from the drain, he took Vanessa into her room and carefully dressed her, diaper and all. He then took to brushing the short locks of black hair that curled around her head, and when all was said and done, he brought her into the cannon room.

Just as Gaston was about to put Vanessa in a little chair, he stopped. It just didn't seem right to let her go in there just yet.

He cast a glance over his shoulder at the cannon. A grin came across his face. He took Vanessa in one arm and placed her on the couch With that, Vanessa sat in the middle of the couch with the pacifier being played in her hands. She looked over and saw Gaston going inside a cannon.

"Watch this!." he shouted. Five seconds later he came flying out and landed into the wall. Vanessa was blowing her tonge out as she made a some-what baby sound. Gaston came down and landed on the ground. He looked up and smiled at her. "Didn't mommy teach you to never laugh at a boy?"

Vanessa moved over and layed upside down as he ran a finger over her head, feeling the soft silk that was her hair. It glistened a hue of purple in the sunlight that seeped in through the openings in the draperies, and for the first time since Teresa had named her did Gaston find that the name truly fit her.

"Vanessa," he said, smiling sincerely. "You'll always be daddy's girl."

* * *

**Hoped you liked! Next chapter will will most likly first day of preschool! And Vanessa will be 4.**


	19. First Day Of School

**Hi People! Ok sorry if Sabrina is acting like...a five year old! But I have a reason for this!**

**I normally hate to tell the surprise away, but when Sabrina gets older she is kinda like **_**another **_**Wilbur only somewhat different and in a girlish way lol!**

**HAPPY VALETINES DAY TO EVERYONE!**

**3 3 3 3**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A year later..**

September 21st. 2042

Six year old Sabrina fussed and moaned as Teresa brushed her hair over and over again.

"Mo-om, c'mon. You _really_don't need to be doing this." Sabrina sighed.

"Its your bangs, darn it." Teresa said, putting her hands on her hips. "It won't stay down in front whenever I brush your hair back."

"I like it that way," Sabrina said, trying to fix her hair.

"Oh don't touch it, sweetheart!" Teresa gasped, then took the brush to her hair again. "You'll mess it up."

Sabrina moaned and groaned again then squirmed away. "I like it this way. I can't barley see with my bangs covering my eyes."

"Fine." Teresa said standing up, err, at least tried to since she was five months pregnant with a baby boy named Christopher. "Not being mean, but at least your sister isn't as fussy as you."

"Vanessa is just quite. And she doesn't care about her hair." Sabrina said. She then grinned and looked at Teresa. "Mom, how tall am I?"

Teresa pulled out the tape measure and held it up to Sabrina. Like the swords in Star Wars, a light came out and hovered up and down Sabrina. The light pulled back in and read in green numbers: 3'12. "Well, your finally getting a normal height." She then bursted out in tears and pulled Sabrina into a hug. "My baby is growing!"

"Yeah, I mean. Chris is making you five months pregnant!" Sabrina said laughing.

She bent down and hugged and kissed the squirming, shrieking Sabrina.

"Yuck mom! Get off! EW! EW!" she cried, trying to get away from her.

She broke free and wiped sher face off, shrieking: "EW! Yuck, yuck! Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew!"

She ran out of her parents room, leaving a laughing Gaston and a half smiling Teresa.

"She's growing up so fast." Gaston remarked.

"To fast." Teresa said.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Gaston asked, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Its her first day of school today." Teresa said. "Oh, I don't want to let him go."

"She's excited about school, Teresa." Gaston said. "She'll do fine, don't worry."

Teresa nodded and sighed. Then suddenly she said: "Oh, speaking of school, I need to take her right now!"

* * *

"Come on, Sabrina." Teresa said. "Your going to be late, Brie!"

Sabrinas first foot finally touched the cement, then she started on her second foot.

"Oh, I'm not dealing with this." Teresa muttered, she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

"Don't you even start," Teresa warned her once she saw her open her mouth.

She shut it and crossed her arms. "I don't _want_ to go to school!" She whined. "Its stupid."

"No its not." Teresa said. "School is very good. You'll learn alot of things at school, right dad?"

Gaston looked up quickly, and gave a look to Teresa that said: "What? I wasn't even listening!"

Teresa sighed. "Where did you hear that Brie?"

"Wilbur."

"You know how he hates school. Now he is in High school and look at him!"

"He hates it more! He told me it's such a Effing place to be." Sabrina explained. "I dunno what he ment by 'Effing' but it sounds funny!"

Teresa sighed again. 'I'm not putting up with this during my mood swing.' she said in her mind. Making it worst, Vanessa was on her hip trying to get down. Teresa handed Vanessa over to her husband. "Look Brie, Wilbur is just through a bad time...something I'll talk too you about when your, oh let's say ten."

Gaston made a very loud cough. He then glared at Teresa and made 'I hate you now' eyes. Teresa hit the back of his head. "Not with V in my hands!"

"Oh, and the two year old know what's going on?" Teresa asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"Nice." Teresa said taking and pulling Sabrina's hand. A boy ran up to them and shouted:

"Sabrina! What a surprise seeing you here!" Johnny Lawrence said.

"Thought you be in like third grade."

"Na. My parents kept telling me that I can't go up until I get math right. I don't understand why though. They want a C and all I get is a F. Big deal?" Sabrina shrugged still glaring at him. He grinned. "By cutiecake!"

Gaston felt like slapping him.

Teresa smiled as Johnny ran off. Sabrina was still glaring at him. "He's stupid!"

"Brie, don't use that word." Teresa said. "Say bye to Vanessa and we'll see you when you come home."

Sabrina nodded. She waved to Vanessa and walked away. She got inside and banged her on a random desk. 'Why can't I just be home school until third grade?' she thought. Sabrina sat down on a small table with three other kids and fiddled around with a small piece of paper that lay in front of her.

"Hi!" The girl said sitting to her left. She had green eyes and tan skin. Her brown hair was in a ponytail with a purple-pink splatter color ribbon in it. She was wearing a pink and purple splatter color dress matching the hair ribbon and Seychelles Vivienne Boot with a SuperFly Preppy Cap. "Names Demetria Byrnes. But my friends call me Demi."

"Hi."

Another girl with black hair and hazel green eyes sat next to Sabrina.. "My name's Xandra Broke." Xandra was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a light pink tank top and a blue jean skirt with black flats. Her hair was in a a high ponytail with some hair falling to the right side of her ear.

"Sabrina Fragmagucci." Sabrina said. She shook hands with Demi and Xandra. "You guys know Johnny Lawrence?"

"Well duh!" Demi yelled. "He's totally a snob and no body likes him!"

"I like your style Sabrina!" Xandra said. "What is it?"

"Huh?"

"Like Demi dressed colourful pink and purple..or whatever its called. I dress...girlish with a small tomboy."

"I dunno. When I'm eight I will change my clothes. But all the clothes I need are a bit big for me now." Sabrina said. She looked over at Johnny once more. He gave her a flirty look. She gave him a cold glare and cold stare. She turned back at her desk and took a piece of paper and a straw. She stuck the wet piece of paper that she chewed into the straw and turned around. Johnny was still smiling. She put her mouth inside the straw and spit the ball out.

It landed on Johnny's cheek.

Xandra and Demi laughed as they enjoyed Johnny trying to get the spit off him.

"Nice Sabrina!" Demi said.

"Totally!" Xandra said. She then saw something grey stick out of Sabrina's pocket. "Who's that?"

"Carl Jr." Sabrina said. "I keep him in my pocket all the time."

"Cool," Demi said. "Don't take him out though. Or else the teacher or Johnny will take him away. I hear they flush mice down the toilet."

Carl Jr. nodded. He grabbed a piece of bread and tucked back inside the pocket. The girls giggled as school started.

* * *

During lunch, while the girls sat together Johnny sat right across from them and kept winking at Sabrina. Being creeped out, she turned to Demi.

"Demi, why's Johnny always looking at me like that?"

"Don't know. He's annoying as Angela."

"Who's that?"

"Her." Xandra said pointing to a girl. Angela had red hair and a goth outfit on.

"No, that's Lilith Pleasant. And it's not Lilith's twin sister, Angela. I mean Angela. The crazy blonde girl with light blue eyes. The one who keeps her last name secret."

"Oh yeah!" Xandra said. "I remember her. She stole my cookie for two weeks ago. Now it's back again. Stealing my cookies."

"Well," Sabrina said. I'm only afraid of what Johnny does."

* * *

Outside a recess, Demi was with a few other kids' reading some book. Xandra was. . . well trying to figure out how to get in the tree without the teacher seeing her climb. Sabrina sat next to Xandra and went over with her.

"Okay, break your leg and call for help so I can climb up." Xandra said. "Plan?"

"No thanks." Sabrina said.

Johnny, who was playing football, came over to Sabrina and stood over her. "HIya Brie."

"Johnny." Sabrina said coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know, about Baniel-"

"Daniel!"

"Donny," Johnny ignored the correction. "But hey, he was a jerk anyways."

"Was not!" Sabrina yelled standing up. "He was a good kid. Until he thought I insulted him. I only insulted him once, and I don't even think it was insulting him. All i said was 'You look terrible in Tallulah's hot pink go-go boots.' and that's it."

"Huh, I dunno. Well wanna hang out with me?"

Sabrina crossed her arms and rolled her big brown eyes. "I rather hang out with a pig who forces me to eat it's crap that taste like poop!"

"Aww come on!" Johnny yelled angrily grabbing her hand. Sabrina bit hard on his hand. "Oww take that back!"

"Never Ben!"

"Who?"

"Never mind!" Sabrina yelled.

Soon they were practically screaming out insults, everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the two children fight.

went to go stop them when Sabrina punched Johnny square in the nose.

Johnny went down and held his face, crying.

grabbed Sabrina's arm tightly. "Say your sorry."

No!" Sabrina exclaimed.

She pulled her over to a table. "You sit!" She said, then went over to Johnny and made sure he was alright. Once Johnny stopped crying, Mrs. Efron told everyone to continue playing then grabbed Sabrinas arm again and strode her over to her desk.

She feared the worst for herself, wondering what things she was going to do to her. _She can't be worse then mom,_she thought fearfuly. _Or dad._ She put her hand in her pocket with Carl Jr and let him nibble of her finger.

She sat down and pulled Sabrina in front of her.

"What on earth made you do that, Sabrina Fragmagucci?" She asked.

"I don't know! He just been buggin' me since me and my friend Daniel stopped be friends! After that he is just like. . .trying to hang out with me!"

"That's no reason to punch Johnny in the nose." said. "Go say sorry to him."

"But he..."

"Now missy."

"Won't say sorry back!"

"I'll make him. Come on." She took Sabrinas' arm and took her over to Johnny. "Johnny, Sabrina wants to tell you something." Mrs. Efron said.

"Sorry." Sabrina whispered.

"Louder, Sabrina." Mrs. Efron said.

"Sorry." Sabrina said louder.

"Good. Now Johnny say you are sorry."

"I'm sorry Sabrina. About what I said earlier." Johnny replied in a nice tone. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Efron smiled and patted both kids heads. "Good. Now see, it makes things better to apologize. Didn't it feel better, Sabrina?"

"No. It hurt." Sabrina said, arms crossed.

Mrs. Efron left Sabrina and Johnny to get Xandra out of the tree. Demi came over and took Sabrina away. Both girls hid behind a corner and watched Carl Jr play with a rubber ball that Demi had in her pocket.

* * *

After school Sabrina walked home from school she went inside her room and saw Vanessa sitting on her black bed with grey sheets.

"Hi Vanessa!" Sabrina said throwing her face on the pillow.

Vanessa, who was looking through a book, walked over to Sabrina and got up onto the bed. She poked her sister and pulled a note off her. She turned to Sabrina and waved the yellow piece of paper at her. Sabrina took the note and read it.

"It says,"

_Dear Mr and Mrs Fragmagucci,_

_Your daughter was acting up in school today. She was acting violent today at school._

_Please talk to Sabrina._

Vanessa looked at her sister. "Johnny Lawrence." Vanessa nodded. "Don't tell mom or dad about this? Deal?"

Vanessa nodded and took her hand out. Sabrina took her hand out. Both spit in their hands and shook the other hands.

**Two Hours Later. . . . **

Gaston flew out and raced the train. Winning by 3.5 seconds he got up from the floor.

"In your face Billie!"

"Next time!"

"Yeah whatevar-r hey what's this Buster?" he asked picking up a yellow note. He read it five times before calling out a name. "Sabrina!"

* * *

**OK. Thanks for reading! I don't know what I have planned next. I'll think of something lol!**

**review please?**


	20. Return of Two Unwelcome People

**Hi People!**

**OK so Wilbur is in college so we won't be seeing him for a while. Maybe he'll make a cameo, but not so much.**

**Now I thought we bring back 2 of everyones' favorite people. . . read it.**

Two weeks starting the new school and Sabrina liked it already.

But for a week, five sad and confused days, Demi and Xander didn't see Sabrina for that long. They wondered what happened to Sabrina.

A week later Sabrina came back to the school. She didn't do much except sit down and bang her head on her desk. Demi poked her hand. "Hey, Brie. What's wrong?"

Sabrina lifted her head up. Wearing black sun glasses. She took them off and brushed her hair back.

"Where'd them black eyes come from?" Xander asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch and recess." Sabrina said banging her head on the table again.

**Lunch Table:**

At the lunch table, the trio sat at the table. More like Demi and Xander since Sabrina was passing lunch.

"Well tell us what happened Sabrina!" Demi said smiling and jumping up and down.

* * *

_Flash Back!_

Sabrina was sitting on a bench while River, Nick, Penny and the fourtuplets were on the play ground with a few mothers. Vanessa sat next to Sabrina.

"Hi Vanessa." Sabrina said. She looked at her sisters' clothes and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Vanessa looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black long sleeve with long black jean pants and beat up converse sneakers. She looked back at Sabrina and shrugged.

"Okay, your style. Whatever."

"Frutta?"

"Frutta?" Sabrina asked. "Fruit?"

Vanessa nodded.

"I don't have any."

Vanessa shook her head and pointed across the park. "Daniel. Frutta."

"DON'T!" Sabrian screamed. "Ever. Mention that name again. Got it?"

"D con A-N-I-E-L??"

"Yeah. And no I don't want fruit right now."

"NO!" Sabrina looked at her sister. Vanessa grabbed her sisters' skirt and pulled her away.

Both of the girls walked into the Never Seen Again Woods. It got real quite and creepy. Sabrina didn't know what or where her sister was taking her. Suddenly they stopped at a tree. It was fifteen miles away from Fruit, and Sabrina has never been this far back in the Never Seen Again Woods.

"Arrivederci." Vanessa said leaving.

"Woah! Hey wait a minute. Vanessa," Vanessa turned around. "Why are ya leaving me? Who's here?"

Vanessa was quite for a moment. She looked as if she was trying to remember why she brought Sabrina here. "Franklin and Gabriella." she then waved goodbye and left.

Sabrina was quite for a moment. She sat againest a tree waiting for Franklin and Gabriella to come. She didn't even know a Gabriella or a Franklin! After a while she heard two voices above her. She looked up and saw a familler blond man and blonde women. She screamed and started to run.

But he got her. And his wife attacked.

* * *

Demi was holding Carl Jr as recess came to an end. "Dude, Ben Winthrop? never heard of him."

"He sounds like some kind of Dr. Evil." Xander said.

"Yeah, well he and Galleria have been after me since I was born. Luckily the cops came and took them away for child abuse. They were in the woods looking to Winthrop's. Oddly, I told them my family was in the park- but they took me to the hospital. I had to stay there for a few hours until the family came."

"What thought you were an orphan?"

"Yeah. And I been an orphan already. Didn't like it much."

"Well you always got me and Xander," Demi said. "Family, Violet, Triplets, the other use-too-be orphans and Carl Jr."

"Thanks Demi. Thanks Xander. You guys busy this week? I thought maybe after work we could go see a movie." Sabrina smiled as the girls left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I need 1 more idea before I post up Vanessa's first day of school.**

**Please help!**

* * *


	21. First Day, First Friend

**Hi People!**

**Um..I was thinking and I relized that 'Faith' is the name of a character in another story of mine. And Faith plus Vanessa are somewhat alike. So I changed Vanessas' middle name to **Renée**. for the fallowing reasons****1:****Very unique name (for me at least lol)  
****2:**** In the Twilight series, in the last book **_**Breaking Dawn**_**the baby's name is Renesmee, but I think her name be too long to spell. Vanessa Renesmee Fragmagucci.  
****3:**** I just like the sound of it! Renée. (Ra-nay)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinsons or Outsiders, only people who were never mention/seen in the movie and or book.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**p.s: YES! its a miracle! Fanfiction is working again! YES! I've been dying to update this!**

* * *

Her parents left after they said goodbye to her. The pair with the Chris walked off. She looked over and saw Sabrina leaving with her friends. She didn't like it so far. She couldn't even bring herself to dare move a leg; but she would have to move sooner or later. Three almost four year old Vanessa sighed. Her parents put her in school early since she would be the "right" age soon. But she was pretty smart for a three year old, not like Sabrina smartness, but her own age and like a four year old.

The bell rang and all the little kids ran inside. Vanessa waited until she was the last one left. She looked over to her right and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her long black hair was down and covering her face, she took some gel and kept her sidelick down. She had ripped skinny black jeans- the the rips on her knee caps and right side of the thigh. She was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt with a plain black skinny fit hoodie (find on homepage) and beat up converse sneakers. She rolled her eyes up to the sky and started to walk inside with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

She walked inside the preschool and saw the kids running around like insane children. Most of them were climbing on top of each other whilst others sat down and talked loudly. Vanessa looked around before she saw a corner with no one around. She walked over and sat down and leaned her back on the bookshelf. She removed some of her hair too see what was going on. Kids were still running around, except one little boy. He was walking pass her and grabbed a book He turned and faced Vanessa.

"Hi there." He said in a polite voice. Vanessa waved. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was long in the front and sides and squared off in the back. He was wearing a purple jacket similar to Vanessa's jacket. Wearing blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. "Um, okay bye."

The brown hair boy left with the book in his hands. Vanessa sighed and layed back on the bookshelf again. She started to chew her finger nails as the kids kept playing. Pretty soon the teacher walked in.

"Hello kiddies!" she yelled in a happy voice. "Welcome to the first day of preschool, my name is and I am your teacher. I can't wait for us to be new friends!"

A murmur of "Hello Ms. Glass's went round the room.

The kids then went around in a circle on a rug shaped like a smiling sun. Ms. Glass sat down and started class. She didn't notice Vanessa in the corner until a little blonde girl raised her hand and said, "What pout her?" Vanessa looked over and looked at them.

Ms. Glass smiled. "Come here sweetie."

Vanessa shook her head.

"Okay, come over when your ready." Ms. Glass said. "Okay class let's go around and tell each other's names.

Vanessa heard about almost everyone's names except the boy she met earlier. There was an Ashley, the blonde girl Angel, Angel's twin Brittany, Alexandra and Alexander the twins, Phil, the boy with dark brown hair, Jolie, Mike, Timmy, Luke, Dean, Jerry, Max, Kody, Chad, Jason, George, CJ, Gabrielle, Jackson-Jack and Vanessa herself. Vanessa stayed in the corner during the rest of circle time. Jackson-Jack came up to her.

"Hey there! I'm Jackson-Jack!" Jackson-Jack said.

Vanessa waved.

"Don't you talk?" Vanessa nodded. "Ok bye!" Vanessa watched Jackson-Jack walk off. She looked back down at herself and let her hair cover her whole face again. She hated it here! she didn't know a lot of people and yet she felt like being here and not at home. For her personal reasons. She got board so she started to zip her hoodie up and down to get some fun out of it.

During free time she was told too go outside. Oh, she went outside. But outside was the preschoolers and the first and kindergarden classes. Vanessa frowned and walked over slowly to a corner of the hollorgram, SandCube box. She took a twig out and started to trace her name in the cube.

V A N E S S A

"Va. Nes. Sa." a voice came behind her. She turned and saw the little brown hair boy again. He again repeated the name. "Va. Nes. Sa. Va-nes-sa. Vanessa. Is that your name?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Cool. Did you know Vanessa is from a lady named Esther?"

Vanessa shook her head.

The little dark hair boy sat next to her and sighed. "I wish my buddy was here. He coming the day after today 'cause he on a cross county trip. Why are you alone?"

Vanessa looked at him then down at her sneakers. She bit her mouth and looked back at him.

"Oh I see," he said. "A quite one. Right?"

Vanessa nodded.

"That's okay. I'm like that when family visit, but my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, is the one who can huge and smile at people. But my second brother...he's the guy who can smile and make you smile no matter what. But another friend of mine can really make you laugh."

The two of them stayed next to each other for the rest of the time. Just writing letters in the sandbox or drawing random cartoons. The two of them would looked back at each other, then go back to what they did.

"So, do you have any siblings?" the boy asked.

Vanessa spelled Sabrina's name on top of her own name. Then Christ under her name. She numbered them.

"Your in the middle? That must be. . . fun I guess. I'm the youngest."

Vanessa gave a thumbs up with a careless, board smiled.

"Oh great, thanks!" The boy smiled.

The two of them finished whatever they were doing. They went back inside, but Vanessa went back to the corner. The little boy looked at her, but let her be. He went over to put the book back. "Don't cha wanna sit at the sun thing?"

* * *

Vanessa shrugged and went back to crunching her with her face resting in her knees.

"Well okay than. I save space for ya." He said walking away. He went back to the circle and sat down on the rug. Angel came over and poked his head. He didn't respond. Angel kept poking his head. After about twenty times, she picked up a cookie and threw it at his head. "Ow!!"

"Get outta my spot!"

"It ain't ya spot, Angel." Angel had green eyes and bleached blonde hair, but had it in two braided pigtails

"Yeah it's her's!" Birttany yelled. Birttany had bleached blond hair that was short and in one long braided ponytail from the top of her head, down to her shoulders and green eyes.

"No it ain't!" the boy yelled. "Stupid tweevils."

"Yeah it is! Now moo!" they shouted in a union.

"Moo!" he moo-ed at them and laughed

"No!" Angel yelled. She grabbed the boy's hair and pulled it. The boy screamed and fell on his back. Brittany then kicked him in the back and butt. "You see now!? Our spot kid!"

"Who says?" he asked.

"US!" they yelled. Angel then kicked him again. "Now out!" Brittany was about to hit him in the face when she got hit in the back of the head. She turned around and saw Vanessa standing there with two more books in her hands. Her eyebrows narrowed and she almost squinted her eyes at Angel. Both twins were now picking up a block and tossed them at Vanessa's head.

"Ms Angle and Ms. Brittany!" Ms. Glass said. She came over and lifted Vanessa up. "That's not allowed in school."

"She started it!" Angel yelled.

"No Angel started it! I sit down and she yell at me too move!" the dark hair bow said. "White Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded.

"See! She was by the books the whole time."

"But she threw a book at me. See!" Brittany said.

"Aright, enough. Now because I don't want anyone to get in trouble for the first month of a new school year I won't send letters out. but behave yourself kiddies!" Mr. Glass said. She then left to hand out the snacks.

The twins stuck there tongue out at Vanessa and the boy. As they walked away, Vanessa pulled the boy back up. He thanked her and walked with her to get a snack. When they got their cookies and juices they sat at a table.

"You know them?" He asked.

"No. You?"

"Hey," He smiled. "Someone can talk."

"When I choose too. Now what are the Tweevils up ta?" They both turned around to see everyone else but the 'tweevils'. What they didn't know was the one twin took the boy's juice and the other stole Vanessa's snack. Both kids turned and saw a missing object. "Stupid Tweevils!" Vanessa said.

"Want my other cookie?" he offered her.

"Thanks. Want my juice? You can use your own straw."

"Sure." he said. "Man, your the only nice one too me. Yesterday when school started-"

"I thought it started today."

"Well, not really yesterday. it was like a tour of the school. Anyway, kids found out my name and started to make fun of me."

"Slugs."

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I heard my aunt Petunia say it. But she then said 'I mean...slugs'"

"What did she say first?"

"Slut I guess. I wonder how it's bad. Anyway, told me not ta repeat it."

"Nice." The boy said finish his snack. "What now?" Vanessa shrugged. "Yeah. Hey, wanna meet my other friends later this week?"

"Busy. But maybe next week on whatevers after Friday. Around lunchish. My sister is babysitting me, but she can't take me to work. So I have to stay at the park from nine to four thirdly."

"Dhat long?"

"Yep." Vanessa said.

* * *

After a few more hours, the school was let out. Sabrina was finishing talking to Demi and Xander. Vanessa stood next to the boy as he waited for someone to get him. A tall man waved at him, with two other guys behind him. The tall boy was giving a knuckle sandwitch to the smaller one.

"Well, that's my dad and my brothers. Gotta go Vanessa." he said leaving.

"Bye...I never knew your name."

The dark hair boy looked at her. With a concerined look on his face, un sure to trust her or not.

He finally spoke and said, "Ponyboy Curtis."

Vanessa smiled lightly and waved. "By Ponyboy."

Ponyboy waved and left. Sabrina took Vanessa's hand and walked home.

"Good first day?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Groovy," Sabrina said. She sighed and looked at Vanessa. "Wait until you get homework."

Vanessa nodded. But she thought different. _Attack Tweevils._**Hope u like!**

* * *

**plz R&R**


	22. September 27th, 2043

**Hi People!**

**Um...sorry about last chapter for Twilight fans, I didn't really know. I thought most people were fast..(hides in corner and crys for five hours in fear)**

**(comes back) OK im good. Thanks to Soul-Sis who is letting me use a story to use as a guide line to help me get an idea of how to write these types of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinsons**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the middle of a rainy day. Everyone in the mansion was busy doing whatever they enjoyed. The rain was pouring down fast and hard. The sky was grey and it was thundering. Sabrina and Vanessa and River were sitting on the couch waiting for anything to stop. But nothing stopped it.

"I am so board!" River yelled. "I hate having nothing to do! i'm gonna see what the fourtuplets and Nick and Penny are doing!" she walked out of the room.

"She's a yeller." Sabrina said. "What now Vanessa?" Vanessa shrugged. To tell the truth, Vanessa enjoyed grey dark days. She felt the world being gloomy like her. "Well I am not going to sit here and be gloomy dark. Wanna go with me somewhere?"

Vanessa didn't have to say a word because she was up in a moment. The sisters walked away from the couch and wnt up the travle tube. After taking a quick turn the girls landed near the front door. Sabrina carried Vanessa on her back and ran to the front door. She quickly opened and closed the door. The wind was blowin' everywhere and the rain got them soaking wet in three seconds. Even Spike and Dimitri were hiding in their pots. The girls around around to the side of the house and went in the garage.

"Macchina del tempo?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, I've seen Wilbur do it before."

Vanessa gave her sister a certain look and said, "Wilbur jr."

"I am not Wilbur Jr!" Sabrina yelled out gtting inside. "You coming or not?" Vanessa shrugged and climbed in. "Okay, you can sit on the base and tell me if anything is in the way. or when to stop. Deal?"

Vanessa nodded and sat on the base. Sabrina started up the time machine. "Hey, should we invite Wilbur? He always loves a good adventure!" Vanessa nodded. Sabrina started up the machine and drove it.

* * *

**Random College With No Name Because It Don't Matter What The College Is Called.**

Wilbur was sitting inside finishing up his last paper. Class was cancelled due to some kid trying to kill everyone on campus. So Wilbur was just watching a replay from last nights Chargeball game.

"Tim has the final block to go. If he gets this hit, America wins if we don't than Alaska wins."

"Stupid Alaska people," Wilbur said. "Just because your not fully connected to America, your still part of Canada which is connected to America. Now you made up your own country. Alaska Country."

A knocked came at the window. Wilbur turned to find Sabrina and Vanessa waving. He opened the window and looked. "Are you taking an adventure?" they nodded. "Hmmm. Boring game in which stupid Alaska won, or time of my life....time of my life."

Wilbur jumped in and drove the time Machine. "What year?"

"How about 1953?" Sabrina suggested. "Always wanted to go there."

"What in that year?"

"Don't know."

"let's go!"

* * *

**Ga sorry its short. I'll update again later maybe.**


	23. September 27th, 1953

**Hi People!**

**Um...sory about last chapter for Twilight fans, I didn't really know. I thought most people were fast..(hides in corner and crys for five hours in fear)**

**(comes back) OK im good. Thanks to Soul-Sis who is letting me use a story to use as a guide line to help me get an idea of how to write these types of chapter.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: Swears from now, until the people get back to the future are used. I mean, its the 50's you can't blame all teens in the 50's for swearing, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinson's**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Wilbur lands the time machine, but of course turns it invisible first. He hops out of the time machine and helps the two girls out. They take a look at the scenery and find themselves in late afternoon. With a bunch of high school students leaving the school. Wilbur is about to walk when his phone rings.

"Hello? Oh hey Thorn.....We do? they got him when?....a weeks ago then how come...oh for the safety...right. Bye. Love you to," Wilbur hanged up. "Okay gu-I mean girls. You can stay in the past, call me when your ready to leave with that little devise on your wrist Sabrina. Have fun."

The two girls waved goodbye as Wilbur left quickly. It was funny that no one really notice any of this. The girls walked around trying to dodge some of the teens who gave them odd look. They looked down and realised that they weren't "in in" the late fiftys. The girls ran into a bathroom and hid inside two different stalls.

"Okay V," Sabrina said. "I guess the red triangle is the clothes changing."

They both pressed the red triangle, but nothing changed about them. They pressed it again and this time they changed clothes.

"So, how do I look?" Sabrina asked coming out. Vanessa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sabrina did the same. "V, you look older." She turned to a mirror and saw herself. "I look older! I look 14! and you look nine or ten!"

Vanessa shrugged leaning on a wall. Her style didn't change much. She was wear jean pants with a long sleeve black shirt and a jeans jacket in her arms. Her old beat up sneakers were still the same. Her hair down covering one eye and her side cowlick stuck out a little it. "Blu e rosso o strisce da Violet invention."

"What? Your gonna have to speak English someday Vanessa."

Vanessa wrote down on a piece of paper she found on the ground: **What about the blue and or red color streaks from Violet's invention?**

"Oh that, she said that has problems. I'll never grow them unless I dye my hair. Do we have a long mirror?"

Vanessa pulled Sabrina outside and brought her to a dumpster. She opened the lit and looked around for what she was looking for. She grabbed a long mirror that was broken on the bottom and brought it up, holding it for Sabrina. "Wow, I do look hot." Sabrina was wearing a long blue skirt with a white short sleeve shirt and a jeans jacket. A white headband was in the middle of her head with a tiny bow on the side. Wearing her white sneakers. Her hair was straight down with layres and a side bang.

"Well, I guess this is the 1950's now. We'll let's go."

* * *

Both girls walked outside and went to the football feild. They sat down and looked around.

"So, what do we do?" Sabrina asked. Her eyes cought on a dark tan boy with a very hot body. "Never mind. I've got a cute boy." She said with her eyes fallowing the tracker runner.

"Hey there hottie!" yelled a voice. The girls turned around and saw a boy with black hair and sunglasses on. "Come on ov're here and show me some little lovely."

Vanessa turned her head and her sister's head. She seen something like on television before.

"Aw come on, bring Daniel some love." the black hair kid yelled again.

"Don't say that name you fucking ass!" Sabrina yelled with her face turning red. "I hate that name, Daniel!"

"Aw, leave them alone Daniel." Said a kid with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "They don't look our kind anyways."

"I can't believe I got you as a twin, Screech." Daniel said. "Alright, Daniel or Danny don't fit me. Call me. . . Slugger."

"Slugger?" Screech asked. "Mom is not gonna call you by your nickname."

"Who the fuck gives a fucking damn?" Slugger asked. "OK babes, what are your names?"

"Sabrina and Vanessa." Sabrina said.

"Cool, but tell people your names are Mary and Jeanette- or Jean for short. Sabrina isn't a name and Vanessa sounds like a sluts name."

Vanessa got up and walked over to Slugger. She got up to his face and slapped his cheek.

"Oh!? Wanna fight me bitch!? Huh? Wanna fight me bitch!?"

"Back off!" Screech said. "Hi there, my names Screech- cause when I scream I tend to scream louder than anyone. And this here is Daniel. More like Slugger now."

"Hi Screech, Dickface." Sabrina said smiling as she walked over.

"What's with the name calling huh?" Slugger asked.

"I had an old friend of mine named Daniel. he thought...well it don't matter now." Sabrina said sighing. "So, do we really gotta call ourselves Mary and Jean?"

"Yep." Slugger said. "There a bunch of sexy girls, but beated up coz of their names. Sabrina and Vanessa. So unless ya want ya perty face beated up-"

"Perty? Purr-ty?" Sabrina asked.

"How I say it," Slugger said. "Anyways, get beated up as a Sabrina or Vanessa and ya dead in twenty seconds. Mary and Jean. Sabrina look like a Mary and Vanessa as a Jean."

"Well, alright then." Sabrina said. "Nice meeting y'all. But man am I hungry! I could go for a milkshake right now." she rubbed her stomach.

"No problem." Screech said jumping off the football stand. "We can give you a ride in Ol' Misty."

The four teens got in Ol' Misty, which turned out to be a old rusty red 1950's Chevy DeLuxe with top cover on top of the car. Sabrina and Screech sat in front while Vanessa and Slugger sat on top of the seats in the back. Screech pulled out and started to drive away.

"How old y'all?" Screech asked.

"I'm almost fourteen, she's nine."

"Woah, a nine year old sista and fourteen year old sista hang out!?"

"Were very close."

"Sabrina. Brunette." Vanessa said.

Sabrina looked at herself in the cars' review mirror. "Omg," she said. "I am a dark brunette."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	24. The start of the Plot!

**Hi People!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: Swears from now, until the people get back to the future are used. I mean, its the 50's you can't blame all teens in the 50's for swearing, right?**

**Note: I am not making fun at Meet The Robinsons or Moulin Rouge!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinson's**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When the four teens got the Malt-Shop they jumped out and walked in. Slugger threw his arm around Sabrinas' shoulders', but she took them off and walked next to Screech. The got a table in the back and looked around. Everyone, as in all teenagers, were jumping away and dancing to Elvis Presley.

"Wow, this place is groovy." Sabrina said sliding in after Vanessa did.

"What the fuck is groovy?" Slugger asked.

"Uh, I mean uh, rocking!" Sabrina said blushing quickly. "So, how old y'all?"

"Same as you," Screech said.

"Na. Screech a liein' we really nineteen." Slugger said pulling a card out. "Call us at our house sometime and we'll get together and make some summer on our body."

"I say more like five year old." The brunette smirked. "And I don't plan on doing whatever you want."

"Well why you surprised your a brunette?"

"I have black hair."

"Dead chick mean." Slugger said pulling a butt, a cigarette, out and lit it. He looked at Vanessa and said, "Say Jean, want a smoke." She shook her head. "Fine, Mary want some smokin' butt?" she shook her head. "Losers. This makes you look tuff. Say, Barb! Can you grab us something."

"Sure," Barb said. An old lady with pink hair came up to them. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with large fries and some strawberry shake." Slugger said.

"I'l take the same only with three cheeseburgers." Screech said.

"Your gonna get fat." Slugger slapped him.

"I skinny as a model you ass." Screech said.

"Right," Sabrina said. "Uh I'll just have a chocolate milkshake topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and large fries."

"Sure toots. What about you tootsie?" She asked Vanessa. Vanessa wrote down on a piece of paper what she wanted. "Alright, so that four cheese burgers, four large fries, three shakes and a ice cream coming up." Barb said.

"Man you eat a lot Sabrina."

"Yeah. I didn't eat anything this morning." Sabrina whined. "What kind of ice cream did you get V?"

Vanessa wrote down: A large soft serve chocolate vanilla ice cream with whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"Does she ever talk?" Slugger asked.

"Not really. And if she does she'll say it in italian."

"Italian sisters right?" Screech asked.

"Nope. I don't now what I am." Sabrina said. "I'm adopted."

"So who's older?" Slugger asked.

"I am. Vanessa was born four years after i was adopted."

* * *

"You know what," Screech said. "We should make a movie. How about a little orphan boy named Lewis, a science freak, is on a quest to find his mother. So he makes an invention called the Memory Scanner to help him. He goes to the science fair and trys it out. Another boy, named Wilbur Robinson, comes along and he asking Lewis about some guy in a bowler hat. Lewis trys out the invention but it fails. Later in the movie on the roof top of the orphanage, Wilbur comes along and brings Lewis to the future. There Lewis learns to never give up on an invention and thinks he found a perfect family. They want to adopted him, but after they see his hair they turn it down. Lewis runs away with Wilbur chasing him, But then a bad guy comes along and trys to destroy Lewis. But the movie waters find out that the guy, Blower Hat Guy, is really Goob, Lewis's old roommate. They learn that because Lewis wanted to find his mother he made is roomate stay up all night with the sounds of tools, making Goob loose at a baseball finds out that Wilbur is his son. They re-join and during that time in the past, Blower Hat Guy is showing off 'his' invention that Lewis made because he wants to make Lewis's life terrible. But after goes missing in the clouds, everyone finds out that the hat, Doris, is really the main villain. Lewis fixes a time machine that he's been trying to fix, and goes into the past. Lewis then says. 'I will never invent you,' and the hat dies! We then return to the future where Wilbur and Lewis join up with the rest of the Robinson's. Lewis meets his older self, Cornelius, and then at the end at the science fair in Lewis's time his Memory Scanner finally works. he then is adopted by. . .. Bud and Lucille Robinson! And meets his future wife who'll teach frogs to sing! Then its a happy ending because Lewis, now Cornelius, is adopted!"

It was quite for a moment. Sabrina and Vanessa giggled a little bit knowing this 'made up' story. Slugger punched Screech. "That is the most gayest story ever in the world. Really man, think up of something else."

Screech thought for a while then spoke. "OK this girl named Satine is a famous dancer, and this guy named Christian meet and-"

"Satine is a gay name. Is there any other name for that?"

"No. That's the movie."

"What's it called?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"Gay name." Slugger said as the food came on the table. The boys started to eat like pigs as the girls ate or drank their food. "So, Sabrina and Vanessa. Joining any sports?"

"Don't know. I'll be right back." Sabrina said getting up. She put her jeans jacket on and walked out.

"Well that was backward." Screech said. "So, you guys goin' to the dance."

Vanessa shook her head.

"Aw that sucks," Slugger said. "Ya really should. Hey you busy tommrow?" she shrugged. "Come to the school at five in the morning. I'm gonna be alone and I need someone with me. Ya know, Saturday Detention."

"Breakfast Club." Vanessa said smiling.

"What?" the boys asked.

* * *

Vanessa shook her head and went back to her ice cream. Suddenly there was a loud scream from outside. A certain alarm went off and everyone inside ducked under a close table. The boys pulled Vanessa under. The alarm kept going. People were screaming. One scream sounded familiar to Vanessa. "Sabrina!" She tried to pull out but the boys held her. The alarm kept going and police cars were going off. Screams got louder and louder. Sabrina's voice kept yelling for help. Vanessa tried to pull out but the twins held her longer.

After what seemed to be another five minutes everyone came back out as police told them to. Everyone talked about what happened. Vanessa jumped over the table and ran outside. She saw people on the streets on the ground covered in blood. She didn't see Sabrina any ran her hand through her hair and took a huge sigh. She saw a note on the ground next to the bracelet devise that Sabrina had earlier.

_**Lookin' for da girl wearin' dis. Just be a waitin' for time to call.**_

_**~ Virgil Larkson**_

This Virgil guy, who ever he was. Had no life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	25. Virgil and Sabrina

**Hi People!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinson's**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

If Vanessa is in the scene and the writing is **bold**, that's her writing on a piece of paper.

* * *

Vanessa, Slugger and Screech got back to the boy's house. All they could do now is wait for something to happen. Vanessa on the other hand couldn't wait any longer.

"Ci devo fare qualche cosa ragazzi!" Vanessa screeched.

"This is the only thing I can understand in Italian," Screech said. "I know you said 'We gotta do something guys!' but what can we do?"

Vanessa grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down: **Go back to the MaltShop and find out wear Sabrina is. Using clues at the sense of the crime.**

"Man, you write words like a three year old. Wear instead of where and sense instead of scene." Slugger said smoking another butt. Vanessa gave him an icy stare and slapped him across the face. "Hey toots I'm just saying. Let' just hope Sabrina is alright."

"George! Daniel!" yelled a women voice. "What are you guys doing down here?" the women with long blond hair asked. "Who's that?"

"Hey mom, I'm Slugger now. And we call him Screech." Slugger said. "That here is Jean and we're justing trying to find her sister, Mary."

"Alright." their mother said sweetly. "Snacks are upstairs if you want some." then she left upstairs.

**Sweet mum.**

Meanwhile back with Sabrina and Virgil. The last thing Sabrina could remember was falling down and seeing a tall man before everything went black. Sabrina was still unconscious and she didn't know where he was. She was scared to open her eyes and what she would see, but she had to sometime and she had to be strong. She didn't want this Virgil guy to think she was a wimp so she was going to be strong for herself. Sabrina finally decided it was time to wake up and to see were she was. Sabrina opened her eyes slowly but she found it hard to move because she was tied to a chair along with her arms and legs. Sabrina struggled a little bit but didn't want to waist all of her energy. She looked around and saw that is was a loge cabin. somewhere in the woods so it was hard for someone to look for them. Then in the corner of the room she was in. Sabrina saw Virgil smiling at her.

"Well hello there pretty one," Virgil said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

"Well you dumb ass," Sabrina said. "I really don't know why your doing this to me." She tried to get free but the rope was to strong.

"I needed a hostage. So I took you. Now shut up and be quite or else!" Virgil took out a gun and knife. "My little buds."

"Don't you dare hurt me man!" Sabrina yelled. She was breathing heavy because the rope were also tied around her chest. Her clothes had dry blood because Virgil had blood earlier on him. If standing up, where her knee was on her skirt was ripped so some unknown reason. "Oh so what, your gonna get your money and get away with all this?"

Virgil laughed and said, "I really want both the money and _you-_but we have to wait until we get something else from the cops."

"Dude, your even worse than Ben and Galleria!"

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit!" Virgil yelled and punched Sabrina hard in the face. Sabrina would have fought back but she couldn't because she was tied up but he didn't want Virgil to know it hurt so he just spat some of the blood out of her mouth and said something that pissed Virgil even more.

"Is that the best you got?" Sabrina inquired. Virgil took his knife out of his pocket and put it against Sabrina's throat.

"If you want to be a smart ass with me I will slit your throat right here right now," He said taking a knife out. "I can skip the fun and get to the bad. Your choice."

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" Sabrina smiled.

"Good choice."

"By the way, what's you idea of doing this? Revenge on someone you loved or something?"

"Nope."

"T-"

"Trust me I will succeed, It will only be a matter of time. Besides you have nowhere to go. This cabin has been left for years and you can yell all you want but no one is going to hear you. And again your the one tied up with nothing to defend yourself with, but me I have the gun and knife in my hands so if you try anything. I have an advantage and you don't."

"I was gonna say, 'Then what's the point of revenge if you don't know what you want revenge for.'"

Virgil slapped Sabrina's face and kicked her knee cap. "Why you little! Look, I saw you walking inside the store with 'em boys and aother girl! Who are they!?"

Sabrina closed her eyes and turned away.

Virgil held the knife up to her neck. "Tell me."

"Screech, Slugger and Va-Jean!"

"Screech, Slugger and Va-Jean huh?" Virgil asked. "If you don't shut up i'll hurt them!"

"I swear to you dude, If you hurt my friends I will..." Sabrina was cut off by Virgil.

"You'll what? Kill me.. your the one tide up right now not me." Virgil said with a little laugh.

"I'd rather die to protect them, then for you to do anything to them." Sabrina said.

"Sure you would," he said in a monotone.

"Your a monster Virgil." Sabrina said, but that was a bad move and that pissed Virgil right off.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit." Virgil yelled and punched Sabrina hard in the face. Sabrina would have fought back but she couldn't because she was tied up but she didn't want Virgil to know it hurt so she just spat some of the blood out of her mouth and said something that pissed Virgil even more.

"Is that the best you got." Sabrina said. Virgil took his knife out of his pocket and put it against Sabrina's throat.

"If you want to be a smart ass with me I will slit your throat right here right now. I can skip the fun and kill you now. so shut up and let me talk you ass." Virgil yelled. Sabrina held her breath trying not to make her seem weak.

"What am I suppose to feel sorry for you, well I don't you tried to kill me plenty of times what makes you think you can try again and succeed." Sabrina finally said.

"Brat." Virgil said.

"You are a sick freak you know that Virgil." Sabrina said. Virgil smiled and walked over to Sabrina and grabbed her hair and pulled back. Sabrina groaned in pain. Virgil smiled even more.

"That's what I wanted to hear coming out of you it's about time, You had enough for now, so I just wanted to say good night." Virgil said just then Virgil pulled out his gun and hit Sabrina in the head with it hard. As soon as the gun hit Sabrina in the head Sabrina was out. Before Sabrina got knocked out she was thinking if she got out of these ties she would do anything to get out and if he to kill Virgil that's what she would have to do because that would only be the way to save her life self defense.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

* * *


	26. Blockhead Virgil

**Hi People!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinsons**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

If Vanessa is in he scene and he writing is **bold**, that's her writing on a piece of paper.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three hours later:

It's been three hours now. It was now 5:15 since Sabrinas' kidnapping. Slugger was now on his eighth butt, Screech was popping bubble gum while Vanessa was pacing back and forth.

**Your both itiots.**

"You still write like a three year old, V."

**Your an ass, Slugger.**

"Your gay."

**Yo mama so gay, she's a man**

"I'll punch ya for that chick!"

**Do guys hit gurls 4 real?**

" Dickface."

"Your a Dickface." Screech said. Slugger gave Screech a look that said, "Ok no i am hiding."

**I 'ope Brie is all right.**

* * *

Back at he Loge Cabin Sabrina was still tied up to a chair for 3 hours without food, she would get water here and here and get untied to go to he bathroom but that was it. Sabrina was sweaty because the room was hotter than the other and the ropes were jabbing into her ribs and it was hard for her to breath. She new she has broken one of her ribs because it hurt like shell. Sabrina also in the last 3 hours was hungry because Virgil would force two of his fingers inside her and force her to puke food out. She got punched and kicked at. Whatever you could think of to torture Sabrina, she went through it. She was getting tired and loosing consciousness every once in a while.

Virgil came in and grinned. "What do ya want dude?" Sabrina asked in a low weak voice.

"It's almost time."

"I hate you, you know."

"I know, so shut up before your throat gets ripped out!" he held a knife to her throat. "Get me?"

"A question, I may ask. Just a wondering mind like mine has the right to know, dude."

"Virgril." Virgil said. "And fine I guess you do have the rights."

"Why did you become a killer?"

Virgil was slient. His lips grew tight and he turned away.

"Leukemia."

Sabrina was quite.

"Leukemia, I remember it. Even though I was two and a half, I remember it. It was 1921. My mother was in bed. I always thought she was sick, like she was, but would get better soon. My father. Well. He was the kind of guy who had to stay strong for my mother. My mother was the reason we lived—me, my father and sister—and everyone else."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"I was only two and a half, on March 15th in 1921."

"Oh gosh, she didn't—"

"Quite brat!"

"Just gimme a phone call." Sabrina said.

Virgil thought for a moment. He grabbed a phone and enter the number she told him and held it to her.

* * *

**Brie maybe?**

Vanessa wondered as Screech went over and got the phone. "Yo yo yo my— Hi Mary!"

**Yep.**

"Uh...sure...hold it. Jean," Screech said. "Mary wants you."

Vanessa took the phone and made a squeak noise. Not like Carl Jr, more like Allison from The Breakfast Club when she squeaks.

Strange as it might be, but the two girls spend so much time when they were together that Sabrina could understand what each one ment. Either that, or they sound like Carl Jr.

"I know I know. I'm fine don't worry about. How's everyone?." Sabrina asked.

"Hmmm. Mmmm. Hmmm." Vanessa said. This made Virgil mad and he interrupted.

"I didn't do too much punched him here and there cut his arm pretty bad but other than that hes just fine." Virgil said.

"Just ignore him how are the kids." Sabrina said.

"Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Mmmmmm. Mmmmm, . Squeak. Hmmm." Vanessa said.

"I know. Just stay clam. I don't go much time—"

"HMM!?"

"Tell The family I love them so much and I will do everything in my power to come back to them." Sabrina said.

"Hmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmhmmmhhhhmmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmhmhm. hmm hammmhamm." Vanessa said.I know you will, and I will tell them that. Why are you telling me all this, your not going to die Sabrina I wont let that happen

"It's just nice to hear your voice it makes me feel better. I love you so much Vanessa your my everything and my favorite sister."

"Hmmm." Your only sister

Vanessa knew Virgil was listening and he could hear him laugh and that pissed Vanessa off. Slugger grabbed the phone and screamed.

"Whats the matter with you Virgil you think this is funny it's not. You have made me and Mary's life a living hell.. If you put another hair on her again I will hunt you down and kill you myself you asshole. I hate you so much you sick freak." Slugger yelled. Virgil was fuming.

"You shut the hell up you bitch." Virgil yelled.

"No I wont stop. Just let Mary go and I wont press charges or anything you will be be free to do you want but leave Mary alone." Screech said.

"Boys, just let it go." Sabrina said

"No Mary _we_ won't this monster needs to be put away for good. You are a stupid son of a bitch you know that Virgil." Slugger yelled.

"You should stop the name calling or I will do something you wont see coming you hear me." Virgil Yelled.

"Oh yeah and what would you do." Slugger said. Sabrina was getting nervous and said something.

"Slugger stop, he is not joking around." Sabrina said but groaned in pain because one of her ribs hurt. It hurt like hell to yell but she had to to make Slugger stop from what he was doing but to Slugger hearing Sabrina groan in pain made him even more mad and he would regret it.

"If he wasn't joking around then why does he still have you he would have killed you. I hate you Virgil you are a sick monster and you need help." Slugger yelled Virgil was now pissed and Sabrina could see That. Virgil was shaking because he was getting really angry.

"Stop calling me that, I don't need help and I don't need you telling me what I can and can not do. just to make myself clear I am not joking around and I will make you pay for what you did but since you are not in the room I will do this to your perfect husband." Virgil yelled Sabrina was trying to get out of the ropes but nothing happened.

"What are you doing, Virgil don't do this, please put the knife down Virgil." Sabrina said.

"You want to know how serious I am Slugger, well this is how serious i am." Virgil yelled Vanessa was worried. Sabrina was terrified. Vanessa could hear Sabrina yelling at Virgil to stop what he was going to do but it was too late. Virgil Took the knife he had in his hands and stabbed Sabrina hard in the leg. All Sabrina could do was make a loud scream "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_**SABRINA!"**_

REVIEW!

* * *


	27. Dude, Virgil is a DONKEY!

**Hi People! Sorry about updates!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to make this action like!**

If Vanessa is in he scene and he writing is **bold**, that's her writing on a piece of paper.

* * *

Virgil hung up the phone with a evil laugh. Vanessa slammed the phone down and grabbed both Slugger and Screech by the ears.

"Where are we goin?" Screech asked.

**2 save Sabrina, Screech!**

"Like hell we goin' there. Where are we goin anyways?"

**I traced the call with my watch.**

"How?" Slugger asked.

Vanessa looked at them with her big dark blue eyes with very very little brown. Her eyes said 'Trust me guys, I know what's happening.'

* * *

Sabrina had an apple tied around her mouth with a belt holding the apple. Hot tears fell down her cheek as she felt blood dripping down her leg. Aw man did she feel the pain!

Virgil was sitting in a chair in the room talking to the cops on his cell phone. (yeah they had cell phones back then, only it looks more like a house phone lol!)

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just hand the money over and the girl don't get hurt. I'll call in an hour." Virgil said. He hung up and turned to Sabrina. "You ready?"

* * *

Screech was driving the car as Slugger took out his beer and took a chug at it. "Toots, want some?"

Vanessa shook her head as she played with her watch. She was sitting behind Screech and tapped his left shoulder. Screech took a left.

"Scree-eeecccchhhhhh!!!!!!! Ya gunna kill all of us!!!!"

"Hey! I'm tryng to save Mary here!"

"Who cares Georgette!?"

"I care Danielle!"

Vanessa was wondering what Sabrina was doing and why the twins were calling each other by their female names of their real name.

* * *

Virgil had Sabrina tied up on wrist with the apple still in her mouth. Her feet dangled and kicked as she tried to find out what was going on.

"Hmmm! Mmmmhmm!!"

"What is that Mary?" He asked. "Oh, ok I'll hit the heart."

"HMMMM!!!!!!"

"OK OK! The brain!"

**"HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Vanessa tapped the right shoulder.

* * *

Virgil took the knife out of the drawer.

* * *

Vanessa punched the right shoulder again

* * *

Virgil stood five feet away with the knife in his hands

* * *

Vanessa placed both hands on Screechs' shoulders' and turned them to the left.

* * *

Virgil clutched the knife

* * *

Vanessa, Screech and Slugger stopped in front of a cabin and jumped out ran inside.

"MARY!!!" The boys yelled.

But it was too late.


	28. The end of the plot

**Hi People! Sorry about updates!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

If Vanessa is in he scene and he writing is **bold**, that's her writing on a piece of paper.

sorry that chapter is crappy and not the best detailed kind of chapter. Just didn't wanna leave ya hanging!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

But it was too late.

Virgil ran fast to hit Sabrina in the head. But Sabrina was quicker and used her feet to kick Virgil backwards. "That's what you get for bein' a terrible guy!"

"Go Mary! Go Mary! Go go go go! Go Mary!" The twins chanted whilst running over to Virgil.

It was a long battle with Virgil. The four teens, yes Vanessa too, were kicking his butt like mad crazy.

It wasn't long before the cops came and took Virgil away. "Your under arrest Virgil." Soon all of the teens were put in a car and brought to the station.

"You okay miss?" The cop asked Sabrina after she sat down.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What's your name?"

"uh...Judy. Judy Garland."Sabrina said. The cop gave her a look. "Uh...my parents named me after Judy."

"Ha ha loser!" Slugger yelled.

"Shut it SluggerDick!" Sabrina snapped.

"Just sayin' it be better if ya name was somethn' like...Mary Jane."

"What did u say. George?" Sabrina asked.

"Wanna go to the school dance tonight? I know this store that can give ya a dress for free."

Both girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not the dancing types guys. But maybe another time. But we gotta go back to...Canada."

"Canada!? Them egg heads?" Slugger shouted. Vanessa growled and slapped him. **I know a Canidian person, George!** "Oh..sorry!"

"Don't worry 'bout him girls. He'll calm down. He ate a lot of eggs in Canada and had nightmares." Screech said. "Bye-bye."

Both girls smiled and hugged him before leaving. "Bye Screech, bye Slugger."

"Whatever." Slugger said. Sabrina winked at Vanessa. Brie then went over and kissed Slugger on the cheek. "Holy Shit!"

Both girls left the room with and went back to the school. Before they got there, they turned themselves into their age and height once more. They saw Wilbur near by standing near the time machine.

"Hey, hey brie why are you limping?"

"Oh uh...Vanessa and these two guys dared me to limp for like...two weeks." Sabrina said not wanting to get anymore medical attention than she has before.

Wilbur shrugged and jumped back inside the machine. "Let's get home. It stopped raining and everyones looking for you." Both girls jumped inside. "What's the cover up?"

"Does anyone ever look in the attic for anything?" Sabrina asked.

"No. Only when Christmas comes. That's when all us kids, yeah me too, go up there to find the gifts." Wilbur said.

Sabrina and Vanessa smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Three Days Later. . .**_

Sabrina was waiting for Demi and Xander near the newspaper stand. While she waited she scanned through some old newspapers when one cought her attention.

**December 2, 1953**

_**Deaths**_

_Few months ago, Virgil Larkson was coughed in the act of murdering many people and kidnappings too. He was given LI today as punishment._

LI?, Sabrina thought. "I wonder what that is."

"Wonder what, what is?" Demi asked standing behind her.

"Oh nothing." Sabrina said. "Just some bad guy, who's good at heart."


	29. Greaser Boyz

**Hi People! Sorry about updates! I've been busy with MCAS and working my my story and another story.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

****Swearing in this.*****

* * *

Vanessa was sitting down on the bench in the park. The family was on the other side of the park having a picnic. She knew that they would think she wondered off to the little kid park—which wasn't that far from where she stood er sat, and where the family was. She finished tieing the rope on the bench. She placed the bucket of feathers on the other side of the bench. She quickly took a quick glance at her trap and nodded.

"Hey Vanessa," Ponyboy said coming over.

"Hey, Pony." Vanessa said.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Trap. What's goin' on?"

"With my older brothers and the gang and stuff. Just a hang out."

"Cool. Can I meet them?"

"Sure." Ponyboy said as he zippered up his purple sweater jacket. **(same clothes as preschool chapter)**

Both kids walked over a tall hill and back down. They reached another bench with a bunch of other guys sittin' around, laughing on the ground, or punching one of they guys sittin' down.

"Hey guys!" Ponyboy said.

"Gay boy!" The kid punching the other kid said. "Your a tag along!"

"Shut it Steve!"

"Make me!" Steve yelled as he knocked down the guy. "I your only a four year old kid, where as I am a six year old."

"Big difference much! hey Ponyboy, who's your friend?" the kid who was laughing on the ground, asked sitting up.

"This-"

"Oh hey wait a minute!" The kid who got punched said sitting up and pulled Pony into headlock. "This that Brittany and her twin girl?"

"Nope."

"Ashley?"

"No."

"Gabrielle?"

"Nu-uh."

"Jolie?" the tallest one asked.

"Na."

"Angel and her twin?" The kid giving Pony a headlock asked.

"That the same as the first guess."

"Alexandra?"

"Nope."

"CJ?" Steve asked.

"Nope. He's a boy."

"Ohh I know!"

"Ow your hurting me!" Ponyboy shouted.

"Sorry." The kid said standing back up. "It's uh. . .V, V something."

"Vanessa." Vanessa said with her hands in her pocket looking at him. "Who are ya?"

The kid took her hand and shook it. "Sodapop Curtis. I'm 6." Sodapop was a real good looking kid- even for a six year old. He's got appearance that made all the females who look at him say "Look how handsome he is" and "Won't teenage girls fall for him.". He's got dark brown hair that is combed back- long, silky and straight. He's got two blue eyes that are like a light shade of ocean blue- dancing with the happiness he's got and reckless laughing eyes. He looks like he could be sympathetic one moment in the eyes and have blazing anger the next. He got a slim body too.  
He wore a short sleeve white shirt with a red plaid or checkered jacket and jean pants.

The kid who was laughing on the ground came over and shook her hand in a way that made her laugh. "Howdy little lady, names Keith Matthews. Two-Bit for short. I'm 7." Two-Bit had long brownish-goldish hair and blue grey eyes. He had a wide grin on his face showing most of his teeth-including a missing front tooth. He had on a grey men tank top shirt with mickey mouse head on it. The kind where Mickey only had two black ovals only for eyes. "I'm the funny guy in the group."

"Oh yeah. I heard about ya. Pony told me the time about when you got in trouble with the cops, ya got away by making 'em laugh."

"Ha! I remember that!"

"Don't we all remember that." The tall one said. He took her hand and shook it. "Darry. Age 10." Darry was good looking. Alright a lie. A hottie for a 10 year old. His eyes are a green blue like color. (Like Patrick Swayze eye color) and dark brown hair that kicks out in front with a slight cowlick in the back. He had on a black shirt and jean pants.

"Hi. Um, Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that kid doing? The one over at the tree with Two-Bit."

"Dallas. Or Dally."

"A twin?"

"Na," Sodapop said. "He's one. Just two different names."

"Who called me?" Dally said coming over. Dally, about six and ½ years old was a tough guy look. Really dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. he had a tough bad boy look on his face. Wearing a black leather jacket over his white short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans with brown boots, he really did look like a bad boy. "Hey, who's the chick?"

"Steve." Vanessa said.

"What!? What you call me, bitch?" Steve asked.

"Chubby Steve."

"I'm not fat!!!!! Fuck off ass bitch!" Steve yelled. Steve had black hair with brown eyes. His hair was thick and greasy and combed back with swirls. He looked smart. Really smart. He had on jean pants with a light grey short sleeve shirt and jean vest. For a six year old he was cool.

"Vai al diavolo, cagna." Vanessa said.

"What you just call me? Call me ugly or somthin' huh?"

"Just said your a hot guy," Vanessa smirked. "So is this it?"

"Nope." Ponyboy said. "Yous forget Johnny Cade."

Johnny looked up from his sneakers and waved a little bit. If you ever seen a lost puppy that got kick to many times then you'll have Johnny. Big black eyes and black greasy hair. Dark tan skinned. About six years old. Black shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey." He said in a quite voice.

"Hey." Vanessa said.

"'Hey.'" Steve mocked.

"Chubby Steve."

"Shut up bitch!" Steve yelled. "Oh great! Tweevils alert!" Steve yelled just as the Tweevils came over.

"Well well well, looks who's here Angel." Brittany said.

"I know. It's shrinking violet and horseboy. And look! The other greaser boys!"

"Sodapop a hottie cake!" Angel shouted.

"Eww gross, socs." Dally said. "Your a pain in the asses, blondes."

"Blondes!?" Two-Bit yelled. "Where!?"

"Two-Bit is into blondes." Ponyboy told Vanessa. "Dumb blonde or something?"

"Dumb blonde?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, like Vanessa here?" Both twins said in a unison.

"I agree!" Steve shouted.

"Thanks!" the twins shouted and ran off toward where Ponyboy and Vanessa came.

"Ha ha!" Steve shouted.

"Shut up Steve." Darry said.

"Whatever Superman. . . oh shit!" Steve shouted as Darry tackled him to the ground. The boys shouted fight as Vanessa just watched them. Slightly confused, but also entertained too. She smiled and sat between Johnny and Two-Bit.

After a while Sabrina came over to the bench. "There you are.. Everyone has been looking for you."

Vanessa nodded and walked away.

"Heeyyyy! Sabrina!" Dally, Two-Bit and Steve yelled. "How's it goin' baby?"

"Oh great. How did my sister get mixed with y'all?"

"Ponyboy brought her over," Steve said. "My mom told me that you and me got a date Friday night."

"Steven ," Sabrina smirked. "I'm _babysitting_ you Friday night."

"Who cares. Your sisters an ass whole anyways."

"Like your face?"

"SAY WHAT!?" Steve screamed. Just then the Tweevils came running by with feathers on them. Both crying and screaming.

Everyone except Sabrina, who walked away from the scene, laughed their heads off at the girls running.

"Who's idea? Two-Bit shouted.

"Mine." Vanessa said.

"Tuff girl. That's cool. You know that third grade teacher?" Dally asked. "Mr. Bobert? I got a trick that you can do. With your eyes they can play the 'Innocent puppy' look!"

"Cool. Gotta go now y'all. Bye." Vanessa said walking away. After five more steps she turned away. "Hey Steve!"

"What!?" Steve shouted.

"Vai al diavolo, cagna!"

"Oh," Steve said. "Thank you!" he smiled and walked away.

Vanessa shook her head and walked away. Their all cool. Just Steve was a pain in the butt.

* * *

**Sorry if it was bad.**

**Um . . really I have no idea where to go next. Im not stopping cuz I got good ideas for the future. I'll think if i listen to my ipod tho.**

**review!**


	30. Cheerleader! Say what?

**Hi People! Sorry about updates! I've been busy with MCAS and working my my story and another story.**

**I deadicate this chapter to my friend, Amanda. Who's cheerleading attitude spirit gave me an idea for this.**

**THANKS AMANDA!**

****only Xandra is cheerleading, as in cheerleader moves****

* * *

It was a Sunday in October on the 10th.

Sabrina, Demi and Xandra were sitting in the basement of Demis' house. It was separated into three parts. A kids/teen room with a flat screen and stereo. An exercise room for the older people. And just junk and stuff in the basement.

"I'm so board!!!!" Xandra shouted. "Demi, your place is so dull!"

"Hey," Demi said. "Not my fault it's to cold outside to play around."

"What now then?" Sabrina asked.

"Dance off video?" Demi suggested. "I've got a few CDs' from my sister, Alice."

"Cool." Sabrina said with a grin getting up.

"Ehh . . . why not?" Xandra said.

Demi took out a CD and looked through her song. "Time Of My Life, Wanna Be My Lover, or Hey Mickey?"

"Short play-list much, Demi?" Xandra asked.

"Yeah. My mom labled with red dots the ones I can listen do. Green means it has swears. She'll think I'll end up like my aunt Susie and swear all the time." Demi explained.

"What's Hey Mickey?" Sabrina asked.

"You'll see," Demi said. "It's a cheerleader song. Xandra knows. She's been a cheerleader since she was three."

"Oh yeah!"

Demi put the song as Sabrina just sat and watched both Demi and Xandra dance or dance in a cheerleader way.

* * *

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!

Hey Mickey!!!

You've been around all night,  
And that's a little long.  
You think you've got the right,  
But I think you've got it wrong.  
Why can't you say 'goodnight'  
So u can take me home, Mickey!  
Please take me home Mickey!

Cuz when you say you will,  
It always means you won't.  
You're givin' me the chills,  
Baby please, baby don't!  
Every night you still  
Leave me all alone, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Now when you take me by the hooves,  
Who evers gonna know?  
Every time you move,  
I let a little more show!  
There's something you can use,  
So please don't say 'no' Mickey!

So come on, and give it to me  
Anyway you can.  
Anyway you wanna do it,  
I'll take it like a man!  
So please, baby, please  
Don't leave me in the down, Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, Heh, Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!...

* * *

"Man, Xandra." Sabrina said. "You should keep up with that cheerleading stuff."

"Yeah, well." Xandra said. "Gtg now bye."

With that she left.

"Gtg?" Demi asked.

"Got To Go." Sabrina said. "What now?"

"Wanna try to dance? You said you did, once."

"That's when . . . I was taller." Sabrina said. "Okay, let's try it."

Yo, I'll tell you what I want,what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want . . .

* * *

**OK hope ya enjoyed!**


	31. A few years Later

**Hi People! Sorry about updates! But man is my other story (real life) going great! Can't wait to publish it when I'm done!**

**my Weather Update: It's Burning down here! In Mass its burning like an oven!**

**NOTE: Few...uh...bad things in here.**

**Ok this is taken a few years later.**

**Sabrina-11 turning 12 soon  
Vanessa-7  
Ponyboy-7  
Johnny C. -9  
Two-Bit - 14  
Soda. - 13  
Steve - 13  
Dally - 13 ****½****  
Darry - 17  
Demi-12  
Johnny L.- 12  
Xandra-13**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**S**_**ummer Day- But it's October 12th!**

Johnny his gang were playing volleyball against the Greaser boys, Vanessa friends Ponyboy and all of them. Uh it wasn't too bad. If only Two-Bit wasn't drunk, Sodapop and Steve stop fighting on the ground for some redheads they saw, and Dally take out his butt (cigarette).

The girls however were sitting on a beach towel watching them. Demi was laying down getting a tan and watched the guys behind her sunglasses. Sabrina was reading a magazine with Carl Jr. sitting on top of her head. Vanessa was watching and keeping score of the guys game.

"Your dead meat, Greasers!" One of the boys shouted.

"Bring pitty to us, Socs!" Two-Bit shouted smacking the ball. "Yo mama so ugly, the Ugly Duckling is more beautiful than her!"

Demi sat up and said, "Boys. They never stop fighting do they?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. Vanessa dated two boys."

"OMG who!? How did ya dad feel?"

"At age three she dated Two-Bit, dad did flip out. Like really he was all like 'That is _sooo _young to date!' but was okay with Two-Bit. Until he found out that Two-Bit's dad ran out on his mom after his sister was born and that his mom is a bar maid. And he can get drunk as much as he wants."

"What happened?"

"Uh . . . You know I think he broke up with her for some other girl. Vanessa didn't take it so badly. Like she didn't talk to him for," Sabrina looked over at Vanessa. Knowing she was hearing this. "Three days. Then they were buddies again."

"Who was next?"

"Darry. Don't ask me how they even started to date. That's between them. But I only know she broke up with him because the age difference and what their parents thought." Sabrina smirked at Demi and asked her, "So how's Jaiden?"

Demi blushed quickly and looked over at Sabrina. "Oh good as always. Not taking a break from football though."

Both girls giggled as the volleyball landed in Sabrinas' lap. Johnny L. Came running over with his platinum blond hair falling over his eyes. Sabrina tosses the ball over to him. Both smiling they just look at each other. Johnny L. just looks at Sabrina with tossing the ball in both hands while Sabrina giggles lightly.  
Over the years, both of them ended up being friends. They talked a little at school and talked a lot outside of school. But didn't hang out that much.

Johnny L. stop this and runs back to the game.

"Someone and someone make a heart. One of the someone is Sabrina, the other is Johnny L."

"Shut up Demi!"

"Just saying Sabrina!" Demi shouted back.

Just then a girl with black hair and tanish skin walks past both girls. She gives them a snobby look and 'acidentally' kicks sand in their faces. As she walks away in the lasted up-to-date fashion listening to PopPrincez from her pink boombox. She kicks sand at Vanessa, who only returns by giving the middle fingers at her. She scofs and walks to three other girls.

Sabrina, Demi and Vanessa ignore her as another song from PopPrincez dances on the hologram radio.

"Is that PopPrincez?" Steve yells. "I love her dancing. Too bad all my sisters either try to dance like her or not."

"I'm getting firewood for the bomb fire," Johnny C. said. "Who's coming?"

"Whatever." Dally sid walking with him. "V, coming?"

Vanessa nodded and got up walking away.

**"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVES YOUS WEARS BLACK IN SUMMER!"**A drunk Two-Bit shouted. **"PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOY! PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC ONCE MORE TIME! LAY DOWN THE BOOGIE AND PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC 'TIL IT DIES!"**

"Hey I'll be back later!" Sabrina yelled getting up with Demi and walked with Johnny L. and his gang.

"Hey Sabrina, bet ya can't race to the rocks in time!" Johnny L. shouted.

"So can!" Sabrina shouted running ahead with him.

Demi and Jaiden shook their heads as the two pre-teens raced away quickly.

* * *

_**LaTeR tHaT nIgHt . . .**_

The bomb fire was happening. The fire was spitting out the heat as the Greasers danced around like crazy. Darry was only sittin' down cooking marshmallows. Two-Bit was getting drunk all over the place and running around in his underwear, clothes burning in the fire to make it bigger. Johnny C. and Pony are clapping and talking to Vanessa while she rested on Dallys' shoulder. Demi and Sabrina put on their jackets and laugh at Two-Bit.

"Fun night." Sabrina said. "Darry, 'em Marshes done yet?"

"Hell no! They keep goin' black burned."

"OK!" Sabrina shouted back. She looked over and saw Dally and Vanessa kissing at the fire made their faces an orange red color. "I see that!" Vanessa and Dally shoved the middle finger at her.

**"GREASERS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN! OH GREASERS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**!" Two-Bit sang to the tune of Girls Just Wanna Fun.

"Wish Lexi was here. She loves fires." Steve said.

"Wish Sandy was here, but that cheating scab!" Soda cried.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she felt a tap behind her. Standing up and turned around Johnny L. stood before her.

"Hey," He said. "Nice fire."

"Hi. Yeah it is."

They both stood their for a few moments. He was just rubbing his head as she just bended backwards slightly and waved her arms back and forth.

"You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks."

"I heard about this movie, Slept over My Night. What do you think about it?"

"Yeah looks good to see. I haven't seen a PG13 movie yet."

"Wanna go see it? Your tall enough to look 13."

"Next Saturday night? Suppose to rain that night."

"Sure. Eightish?"

"Okay. bye Johnny."

"See ya Brie."

Sabrina and Johnny went different ways. Demi hit her shoulder when Sabrina sat down. "It's not a date, Demi."

"OK. Suuuurrreeee!" Demi rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Ok just wanted to come out. **

**review?**

* * *


	32. Welcome Home!

**Hi People! Very short chapter!**

**  
Daniel-17**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daniel POV:

I wasn't ready to move. I wasn't ready for my life to end. My life ended when I was fourteen almost fifteen years old. My whole life ended and I really didn't need it to be worse. I felt like a tornado, well more like in a tornado. Or like a kid who cuts their arms to let out their blood so that their depression "gets better" and all their troubles "go away" to another place.  
When my life ended, with its' natural causes, I did that for a while. Cut my arms to let me pain out. Peter and Jimmy, from some camp I went to and also came to what use to be called my schoo lnever talked to me about it. I didn't even play soccer for the team for two months. My homework grades got down from B-'s to D-, then F's. My own mother even worried about me being in my room all day. She kept telling me that the answers to my problems were cutting my arms. Or taking it out on myself.  
"Just talking about it helps, Daniel." her voice said through my door.  
I only come out for school and then come right home. My mother got worried when I wouldn't come eat. It's funny when you think about this. One time my mother made me food and I wouldn't come out to eat. So she placed it on a table outside the living room and told me to get it myself.

If it's not funny, uh...well...You just had to be there to understand how it was funny.

After five months I felt better. I mean my mom signed me up for this stupid class called "Cut your problems- **NO VIOLENCE!**" Gay title right? But I went back to soccer for a little while. Got my grades from F-'s to B+'s (Better I know right?) and my friends and family stopped worrying too. My arms healed, I still have one scar from my main cut, but the rest are pretty much gone.

I'm pretty much gone.

I wave goodbye to Newark, New Jersey and start heading home. Todayland. Where I left to come to NJ. I still remember it as I did when I left when I was . . 7? Was it seven when I left? Wow! Real long time since I remember.  
Violet's in college. She didn't drop out of high school, she graduated early. Jake, Hannah-Banana and Rose are in high school. But their in some privet school so I won't see them much in the hgih school. Beacon, Johnathan, Camila and the other kid,whos name I forget, are still in the state but are in different city's. City's far away for me to see if I had a car.  
Oh yeah, new stupid rule they made when I was eight years old. When you got to another state and live there you _must_ take another driving class to re-earn your licences. Sucks I know right?  
This won't be so bad. Except for one memory. A _Brie _cheese you can say.

* * *

After driving for two weeks on the road with my ma we make it to the apartment we'll stay in. The Catalina Villa is the name. There's another one in Porta Rica or something. Same thing as this one. It's pretty nice. I've got my place near the end up in front. Fifth floor up and ten doors down or something.  
I meet another kid who lives under my condo room. Under my ma's room is his bedroom. he shows me what the pool looks like. Not much a pool. Just a giant pool size with seven milk gallons of water in there and a giant rubber duck. We get inside and he leaves to finish lunch.

"Don't ask about the pool. I'll call later."

"Don't worry Ma. The beaches here will keep me occupied."

"K Daniel."

"Oh," I said. "Some kids invited me to go see a movie with them in a little while. They'll pay. But I said 'no' thinking you need my help."

"Never said that."

"Must be thinking of another mother then. Okay the bye." I said walking out the door.

* * *

We get to the movies and wait in line for the MovieBot to give us our tickets. As we wait in line my eyes wonder around the movie place. A few girls are with a few boys. Flirting and kissing and hugging. I sigh as I kicked my foot on the ground.

"Hey, Daniel!" The kid from my place said. "I see a blonde lookin' at yeah!"

"No thanks," I said gloomy. "I'm goo-"

I was about to finish. That's when I saw her. A girl with dark brown straight hair. She was. Oh man how do I discribe it? Drop dead beautiful. That's what I say. I can guess she's sixteen by her looks or fourteen. Maybe it was just her eyeliner and little lipstick making her look older. I couldn't really tell. She looked beautiful too. Dark blue tight jeans with flip-flops and a tight red shirt that showed her stomach a little bit. A white scarf around her neck was making her even more hot looking.

"hey, who's that chick over there?" I asked the id who lived at my place.

"Who?"

"The girl in the jeans and white scarf."

"Red shirt?"

"Yeah."

"Oh . . .uh . . she's at my cousin Demi's school. Bestfriends with her infact." He said as I smiled. "Dude, she's hooked up with Johnny."

"Who?" I asked as we went inside for the movie.

"Johnny Lawrence. Been date for a month now. She's only ten."

I sigh as I grab my food and walk inside the next line to get our tickets checked. I start biting on pizza as the girl and seven guys or six in front of her slap each other.

"Hey V," The short tan one said. "Where's Sabrina?" Vanessa shrugged turning around. She looked up at me for a moment. I look down and look at her. Big dark blue sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, black straight hair. I think this is who I think this is.

"Vanessa Fragmagucci?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember me? It's me, Daniel LaRusso." She nodded with a grin and hugged me. I gave her a hug back. "Wow, you've grown up wonderful. Who are these guys?"

"We're her boyfriend, me being Dally, and the other Greaser guys!" Dally yelled. "Now shut the hell up!"

"Is he drunk?" I inquired Vanessa. She nodded. "So . . .um . . how's your family?" Vanessa glared quickly at me and started to choke herself and odd sounds. She took out a knife, from who knows where, and stabs it into the top of her drunk cup. I didn't bother asking.

"Daniel wrong line!"

"OK coming!" I yelled back. I turn to Vanessa and ask, "Wanna hang out again sometime?" She nodded walking inside. "Wait Vanessa!" she popped her head back out. Should I ask about her sister? "Never mind."

As I walk away I see that girl again. Only this time with her boyfriend. I can't help but wonder if she knows Sabrina. I've really gotta say I'm sorry to her.


	33. Is that?

**Hi People! WARNING! Toward the very end there will be uh . . boy thoughts lets just say.**

**NOTICE OF THE UNITED STATES!**

**Right** now here in the US there is a flu called the Swine Flu. The US right now isn't sure how to get red of it yet.  
**It** is conformed that California, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts-my home state, New York, Ohio, Kansas have 1 or 2 or _3_cases. Indiana has 1 case.  
**Mexico** is where the Swin Flu is coming from. Trips have been cancelled due to this and masks are being worn in Mexico and doctor offices in the U.S  
**11** states in total so far have Swine Flu going around. **11 out of 50**!  
**_2_** deaths have happened that I know of. 1 from a boy visiting family from Mexico, another is a _baby!_  
**My** friend's only cousin has this (but that's all I can share with you guys)

I_ am_ asking for one thing only: Please please _please_ pray that the U.S will figure out the cure to the Swine flu. Pray that no one else will die from Swine Flu and that everyone who has it gets healthy quickly.

* * *

Daniel POV:

The movie ended two hours later. I run outside quickly knocking some people down. I see that girl again. And that guy. He didn't look like Johnny Lawrence.  
There's this new invention called a 'Fash-O-Change' where you change quickly in public and your not naked. Like that television show my dad use to watch called 'Danny Phantom' where Danny was changing into his ghost or human form. He wear the same clothes and not be in the nude zone.  
That's what the brunette girl did. If you thought that she was drop dead beautiful the last time, than this time she is . . . oh man lets' just say that the word sexy couldn't even describe her toward my brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress with 2 inch tall black boots. Her hair was in a ponytail with spikes in the elastic.

She was still beautiful to me, but she looked liked a total bad girl that causes trouble. But who the hell cares!? I like a total bad girl like that. Oh wonderful! Her boyfriend is . . . eww sucking on her neck. Oh gross if she got a hickey I sure wouldn't want to be her father.

"Hey! Demetria Victoria Byrnes! It's your cousin Myles Kaleb Byrnes!" Myles shouted half way across the room. "Get over here!"

"You get over here, _Michael_!" Demi shouted.

"_NO!!!!_ YOU get over HERE!"

I kept looking at the girl, Demetria and her, but made it look as if I was looking at the Demetria girl. Man, did that brunette look hotter than ever. Demetria came over with crossed arms and a pissed off mood. She had green eyes and tan skin. Her brown hair was in two low ponytails with a left side bang. Some kid came over. Like a preppy boy or something. Darker green eyes and light tanish skin with very light brown hair.

"Dude, Myles-"

"Oh be quite Jared or whatever your name it."

"Jaiden."

"Back off my baby cousin!"

"Make me!" Jaiden yelled punching Myles and ran off. Myles chased him as Demetria and I looked at them.

"Myles! One hand on him and your dead!" Demetria shouted waving a fist in the hand. As she started to run off I ran and coughed her arm. "What the-"

"Hi um," I stuttred. "Who's that girl? The one your with."

"Who?"

"Demi! Hurry up! Johnny and I are leaving with or without you!"

"Her," I said. "The one who just called ya."

"Oh her? That's me best friend. Sabrina Fragmagucci."

My jaw dropped to the ground in my mind. _Holy shit!_ That's _Sabrina!?_My best friend? I mean my ex-best friend? I mean . . oh man is she drop dead beautiful. She turned around to I guess find Demi. Man was real grown up. Her hair was lightly longer with lyres and a right side bang. Her heart shaped face still had the wide forehead and pointy chin. Eyebrows were arched a medium bit. Her big brown puppy like eyes are stunning to the eyes of anyone other eye color. Her skin so medium. Not like when she was younger and had a pale medium skin tone. She looked around the height of, not count the heels, 5'6 compared ot 5'9 me. Ha ha. Her body is so different. Banana shaped I guess its' called. Her waist is a tad bit larger than her hips. Her bust were a perfect medium-small size. Not large like most females have. Her skeleton gave her that masculine body — but kept the female body too.

Oh shit. my body and mind were widening all up and over the place.

"Hello?" Demi asked. I saw her but I still spaced out. "Whatever. What's your name?"

"Dan." Was all I could say. "Iel."

"Dan yeah?" She repeated. "Ok. Bye Dan."

She walked away as my jaw still stood where it was.

_Shit. Sabrina sexy!_

**

* * *

**

**So sorry it's short**

**Review and please please pray!**


	34. Saturday Detention: Everyones thoughts

**Hi People!**

**I'm thinking that when I finish this story, I'll will make a final 3rd to it. Because i don't want this to be like Gaston Life and have over 200 chapters lol.**

**OK from this point until the end of the story it will be like **_The Breakfast Club_**, but my style. Also Vanessa;s friends will be coming in at random chapter. And Bender (from TBC) is in coz we need drama from him and he is like 'THE MAN' of TBC.**

* * *

Today was not going to be a good day. It was Saturday, And for 5 teenagers it would be awful. But they got them selves into this mess so they have to fine a way out. That is if they can pass what drama brings all 5. Or 6 or more.

**DANIEL POV:**

This totally sucks! I been in school for two months and got a Saturday detention? I didn't do anything except skip classes to go spy on Sabrina. And no I am not a stalker! I just wanted to see which middle school she went to. Although it turn out there was only one middle school. Ha ha to Daniel laRusso.

My ma dropped me off. She wasn't to happy with me. Thank god my karate teacher Mr. M was gone for the week to visit a friend. But my ma was kinda pissed at me. Not fully pissed at me. I mean she still thinks I'm stuck in my shell because of what happened to . . . I can't say. To much personal stuff.

I only got this because I skipped classes and beat up some kids at gym class. Wasn't my fault. They were talking shit about me.

Thank god Myles be there, hopefully.

* * *

**MYLES POV:**

I was walking up to East High at 7:05am. Man was I still sleepy from not getting any sleep the night before. I had been caught bouncing his basketball in class and it rolling towards Jackass, the head school master or whatever he's called that started with a _P_, and he tripped over and fell on her butt. She she gave Saturday detention. I groaned, walking up the steps towards the entrance and making it inside.

I see my old buddy Daniel walking along with his jeans wet from the rain and wet hair shaking. I run over and crash into him.

"Danny!"

"Don't call me Danny, Michael!"

"Don't call me Michael!" I yelled back as I jumped off. "So I heard a rumor you went to go talked brunette _Fragmagucci_?" I said ending the last word in a romantic way.

He punched me to the ground and I tackled him towards the ground. Fights rocked. I just hoped no family member of mine knows I'm here. Told my parents that I was going over to my other friends house for a sleepover.

* * *

**DEMI VIEW:**

O.M.G! Saturday _DETENTION!? _I'm not even in High school. I can't believe the high school gave me this all because I blew up their principals hair. It wasn't even my fault! It was my dumbass cousin, Myles, who did that. He is so dead when I see him.

I got a text from my friend. She was coming soon. I text her back and kept walking.

I come across two boys on the floor. It was Dan and Myles...Hold it! _MYLES!?_

"Myles!" I shouted.

"Oh crap!" he shouted back.

"I thought you were going over to Hunter's house!"

"Well I..." He stopped. "I thought you said you was going to the PreppyPreps thing at the book worm house."

I blush quickly hiding under my SuperFly Preppy Cap. "I uh...Gotta go!" I walk away to the room with my Seychelles Vivienne Boots kicking the floor.

I see that John Bender guy smoking a cigarette. I roll my eyes walking past him.

* * *

**BENDER POV:**

Shit. I got another Jackass detention.

This sucks...hey who's reading my mind!?

**GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU STALKER!**

* * *

**SABRINA POV:**

I got out of mom and dad's car and they stared at me. I feel their cold stares I don't like today. I wasn't feeling good and I don't want to spend 7 hours in a building doing nothing. I had gotten in trouble for something I didn't do and got a detention. Saturday Detention.

"Brie, suck it up. It's only until 2pm." My dad said.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here for 7 hours. 7 FREAKING HOURS!"I exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Sabrina," Teresa said. "We know. But you still gotta go."

"Yeah, whatever. See you at 2."I said slamming the car door and jogging inside. It had begun to rain harder. I was going to have a bad day.

I reached the Library, opened the double doors and walked in to find only three people here. Demi, my best friends, her cousin and some kid I don't even know. I don't know. Something about that kid is making me wanna talk to him. He looks up and notices that I'm looking at him. He smiles nervously and waves nervously, I give him the peace sign with my fingers and sit down at the table with Demi.

* * *

**VANESSA VIEW:**

I walked in the rain. Cold, dark, gloomy rain. Cold as the ice in the country Alaska and the artic. Raining like cats and dogs. The gang, or as I call them My Boys, were in Two-Bit's car driving. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, my BF Dally, Pony and Johnny. They were going into the school to cause trouble. I joined them because I never get cought. I'll get seen but I'm never caught.

I'm totally invisable. No one sees me. Only right though me.

A few people like my family, My Boys, and my sister and two of her friends notice me. But that's just it. Friends and family.

I'm not like my family. I'm opposite of what they are. My family hates the rain. I love it. They hate being wet. I love being wet. They love sunny days. I feel dead on sunny days. I love the snow and frostbite in the winter. My family just hates snow except for my birthday and shovelling. I really loves it when it rains and thunders. My family flips out if I'm outside near a tree. I hate the sunny summer days. To those days I wear all black. I don't mind autumn. It's a cool season. Wish my birthday was in autumn.

I never speak in my family. I have reasons that I ought to say now. I hate fights. No I don't hate fights. I abhorrence family fights. You never know who's going to move out. Franny moved out already and took River with her. Cornhead hasn't been the same since his wife left him. I only speak to My Boys. I also don't speak because I enjoy listening to other people talk. I mock them in my head. Besides, no body talks to a emo chick.

Emo. Yeah I'm emo. I know wearing all black is like stereotype Gothic emo. But I don't care. Black shows that I have a darkness within me. I still wear what I've always worn. The ripped skinny black jeans- the the rips on my knee caps and right side of the thigh. The same long sleeve grey shirt with a plain black skinny fit hoodie (although sometimes I choose to wear a long sleeve black shirt. Or short sleeve of both colors) and the beat up converse sneakers. And my hair is still straight with my sidelick gel down.

Man, my old man says I look better than Sabrina. Sabrina better looking than me.

I don't got detention. But I enjoy coming anyways. I know brie, Demi and Bender will be there for real.

As long as no ones knows my secret, I'm okay.

* * *

**NO ONE VIEW!**

Vanessa waved off to the guys and walked inside the library with her musicpod on.

Jack 'Jackass' Anderson came in. "Now that we've got the whole people in here I will return back at 1:10. 10 minutes before you leave so I can see you've kept the library clean and not messed up. Behave."he said and then left.

30 minutes pass and Everyone is sitting looking bored. Myles, sleeping cuddling with his basketball, Daniel swinging his legs, Demi working on homework, Sabrina helping Demi and listening to PopPrincez and Vanessa listening to her musicpod and wated PopPrincez dance. Looking at the rain.

She got up and walked away.

"Where do you think your going?" Sabrina asked.

Vanessa tossed a paper at her head and it read _Seeing what guys are doing. BBL_

"BBL?" Demi asked.

"Be Back Later." Sabrina answered. "Kid stop looking at me!"

"Chick he likes ya!" Myles shouted.

"Shut up!" Daniel smacked him.

"But-"

"We said shut the fuck up!" Bender screamed turning around.

"But D-"

"SHUT UP MYLES!" everyone screamed.

* * *


	35. Saturday Detention: Truth or Dare?

**Hi People!**

**I'm thinking that when I finish this story, I'll will make a final 3rd to it. Because i don't want this to be like Gaston Life and have over 200 chapters lol. Did I already post this note? lol just in case i did not.**

**Daniel/Sabrina at end of chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Let's all play a GAME!" Myles squealed.

"Myles, We don't want to play a game."Demi said while her cousin turned around in his chair and shot her a cold long glare. "You know what? Let's all play a game." She said and Myles perked up.

"Myles, what do you have in mind?" Daniel asked looking up as well as Sabrina, Bender, and Demi came over to the table. .

"Truth or Dare! It'll be fun guys!Come on!Get some hope. It's gonna be fun!" He said excited.

"Fine." Everyone said.

Vanessa walked in with the other guys.

"Hey! I wanna play!" Two-Bit shouted. In a drunk voice.

"Fine. Grab a chair." Myles said. "Demetria truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"OK! Have you ever failed a class and change the grade! Whatever we say here, stays in this library." Myles said.

"Ummm....I got an F in social studies. I just got a marker and made it into an A+." Demi blushed.

"AWWW! DEMI BAD!" Steve shouted.

Vanessa slapped his cheek.

"Bitch, don't slap me!"

"What did you call her Steve?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing."

Demi smiled and said, "Steve. Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to . . . . kiss Vanessa on the lips!" Demi grinned.

Vanessa was going to slap Demi in the face. Steve grinned and turned to Vanessa. Sadly, Vanessa got up and started to run. Steve chased her out of the library. He came back and said, "Bender. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Ponyboy's ass!" and he ran out chasing Vanessa.

"Let's just say I did that. I'm not kissing the butt of a kid who ran out of the room with his brother. Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Why'd you get detention?"

"Why'd you get detention?"

"I live here baby, now tell daddy all the details." Everyone looked at Sabrina. Causing her to blush and tighten her mouth. "Come on baby. You know I wanna know."

"Damn it my boyfriend broke the windows of the preschool and I was caught there holding a rock. Then I was caught with a cigarette in my hand and my folks got me! HAPPY!?" Everyone stared at her. Daniel slammed his head on the ground as Demi was asking so many questions. Myles was laughing for no reason and Bender gave her that flirty smile.

"Nice."

"Back off," Sabrina pushed his arm playfully. "OK. Kid who slammed his head down—"

"His names Daniel." Myles said.

* * *

**Sabrina POV:**

Daniel? Daniel LaRusso? No it can't.

It can't be. I mean he's in New Jersey still mad at me for what he thought I did.

But this Daniel looks like him.

I wonder. . . .

"Uh..Daniel. Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Truth."

"What's your full name? I bet you it's bad." I smiled. If this was him then I had to make sure he knew that I didn't know who he was.

He sighed and looked up. "Daniel Gilligan LaRousso. Yeah and I know," he rudely said towards me. "my middle name is part of a t.v title from the eighties. Who gives a damn?"

I was so dead inside. This _was_ Daniel! My jaw dropped to the ground in my mind. _Holy shit!_ That's _Daniel!?_My best friend? I mean my ex-best friend? I mean . . oh man is sexy! His hair was wet from the rain a little bit; but it was cut short around his head and up a little like the Elvis hair. His face was long and roundish chin. Man did he turn sexy over the years.

O.M.G! He is so darn sexy in that black shirt with that dark green army jacket. And jeans that are ripped a little. Damn he got sexy....is this normal for my age?

* * *

**NO ONE POV:**

"Okay, So...man why did all of the guys who popped in just leave." Daniel asked.

"Oh, they do that a lot." Sabrina answered.

"Oh..that's nice." Daniel smiled.

**Daniel POV**

Man is she hot!!

**Myles POV:**

I wonder what's for lunch.

**Bender POV:**

Dum dum dee dum dum. Dum dum dee...

**GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU STALKER!!!!**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	36. Saturday Detention: Rain drops are tears

**Hi People! Sorry about updates****. MCAS, school, SBY, otehr FF.N storys, lazyness..blah soo long to tell.**

* * *

**DANIEL VIEW**

An hour later everyone was done with the game. Being board we all just sat down again and did whatever. Some of Vanessa and her friends came back a few times during he game.

I swear so far to the school is break all the windows, write on the tables and black boards, re-fix the hologram and other electric stuff, mess up the bathrooms, locked or glues all the doors shut, turn desk upside down, take other kids homework, put things on fire and watched them burn down until it's only ash, and other terrible things.

How can Vanessa stand all of that?

I sigh turning around. Bender was lighting his foot on fire, Demi was doing some homework still, Myles was . . .something alright right now. I look over at Sabrina. She looks up from the desk and meets eye contact with me.

Man when I see her all I wanna do is go over and tell her that I'm sorry for blowing up on her like that. If only her uncle C. told her where the Time Machiny thing was. He hid it after Wilbur took River to the past to prevent the divorce. Now ain't no-one knows where it's hid except for him.

I look outside and see it pour harder than ever. The last time it rained this hard was when I was two years old. I was stuck in a tree the whole time with dad. I don't mind rain. It just reminds me of my sadness. I wonder if everyone hate likes the rain?

* * *

**BENDER POV:**

Damn rain. I don't give a shit about this rain. Ehh who cares.

Man do I need my cancer stick now. I wonder if any of these losers, minus Sabby and Mitra, will want a cancer stick?

The only thing I hate about Sabby is that she's dating Lawrence. That kid is worser than me. Pick between me and him, you'll want me. I'm better than Lawrence. I'm not surprised she lost two friends because she dated Lawrence. But I'm glad that Mitra and her are bff's or whatever the hell they say. In wonder if she still has that mouse of her's. What's his name and age? Carl Jr?

* * *

**MYLES POV: Singing in his mind.**

RAIN RAIN GO AWAY! COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY! MYLES JUST WANNA SIT ALL DAY! RAIN RAIN GO AWAY!

RAIN RAIN GO AWAY! COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY! DEMI A BRAT AND DANIELS A CAT! RAIN RAIN GO AWAY!

RAIN RAIN GO AWAY! COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY! SABRINA'S A BE-OCH FOR DATING LAWRENCE! RAIN RAIN GO AWAY!

* * *

**Sabrina's View:**

I don't mind rain. I enjoy it enough. I leave me seat and walk out into the hall down to the bathroom. I take out my phone and catch the time. Almost noon time. Lunch oh yeah! I forgot, but I can get. I take Carl Jr. out and let him on my shoulder. Everyone is surprised that I still have him with me. Well duh I still do. He's my best animal friend. When I was in trouble he was always around to help me. Still does. I have him with me all the time. He's in my pocket for the whole day.  
The only time I'll let him out of my pocket is science class. There are dead mice in there that he don't wanna see. So I just leave him to be.

I get to the bathroom and check my self out. Hair all clean and brown. I miss my black hair. But brown is cool though. I then stand there with no face expression. My image isn't what it use to be. My clothes use to be all funky colors, but rainbow, but nice clothes. Now I just wear a black pirate tank top, like in that youtube video **Not Another Nightlife Movie**, and the same brown pants and everything. I wear a spike chocker around my neck and wear spike earrings. My eye makeup that is dark and black covers my permanent black eyes.

Yes. I've been beaten up so much I now have permanent black eyes. Stupid Winthrops. But I haven't seen them in a while. The last time I saw them, when I was ten, was when me and Vanessa went to visit mom's brothers in Japan. They took Vanessa thinking she was me. Gave her back and ran the hell away.

I roll my eyes lookign outside the window at the falling tears of my birth parents. Crying for me to choose the right path.

Of only Daniel could leave my mind.

* * *

**Vanessa View:**

I sit in the cafeteria as the boys mess around with food. Throwing drinks, eating and tossing food, flipping tables over and breaking windows for the rain to come inside. I didn't care much for rain. Who would care? I love the rain. The rain is my tears that I can not let out. For if my emotions come out; I be weak to the people of my couch.

Darkness can ride on a shadow's back. I yell "Come take me away, and bring me about."

The storms have come and everyone runs. But I stop to watch the lightening strike.'Cause I can see the beauty.  
No one else can see the rain has started and everyone hides. But I stand my ground and look at the sky. Because I'm fed up with running. I can no longer see the purpose. So let them stare. And let them point Just because I'm different But I shall stand my ground. Stand screaming at them all. I've had enough. And I'm not running anymore.

I feel wetness on my arms. For the sweat on my sleeves. But not only that.

I cut my arms with a blade for be free.

I watch my blood fall to a pool of red, for some love of people that I can not see.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. Saturday Detention:3 hours Love and Food

**Hi People! Question at end of the chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone was sitting down in the library with nothing to do. The only people who brough food were Daniel, Demi and Sabrina. Bender and Myles got anger about it. Bender sat next to Daniel and took whatever he liked. Chips, soda, chocolate bar and fried ham.

"LaRusso, this fried ham is good. You make it?"

"No," Daniel said. "My mom packed it. She said it make you smart or something."

"I AM STARVING!" Myles screamed taking his phone out. "I'm ordering food," He tried to put his phone on when he realized it wasn't his phone. It was his sisters phone that was dead. "Damn it! Crystal!"

"I'll get you something," Sabrina said taking her phone out. "I did this game with my uncle. if I own for the next three months I can order anything and only pay ten dollars."

"I love you Sabby," Bender said. "I can take um...five supremes, three cheese and pepperoni mix pizza's and three cokes."

"Ohh ohh!!" Myles yelled. "Fifteen cheese and extra cheese and ten boxes of mozzie sticks!"

"Your going to be fat." Demi said. "I'll take a hamburger, fries, mozzie sticks and medium cheese."

"OK. Lemme call V." Sabrina called Vanessa. A hologram came up with Vanessa on it. "We're getting pizza. Want anything?"

Vanessa wrote down three extra large extra cheese pizzas. Sabrina heard the other orders in the phone from the Johnny, Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-Bit and Dally.

"Hey, Danny want anything?" Sabrina asked.

Daniel looked around and said, "I'll have mozzie sticks, diet coke and extra large cheese."

Sabrina called and ordered all the food and drink. She then hung up and said it be there in an hour.

Demi's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Jaiden. Sure. Yeah hold on," Demi gave the phone to Sabrina. "Johnny wants to talk to you."

Sabrina took the phone and walked away.

* * *

**Daniel's View:**

Johnny called. Sabrina looked worried about this. I saw her leave. While no one looks I escape the library and follow her. She walks down to the girl's bathroom and walks inside. I stand outside listening to her conversation with him.

"Look, Johnny. I know that you . . . I know that . . . Yea I know what you mean. No Johnny. I told you. Johnny look! You nearly push me last time! I told you that I didn't want you! . . . "She was quiet. Johnny must of been talking to her. "Johnny," her voice is a cry. "No no Johnny please don't. I don't want to. What if I get. . . you know."

This talk lasts for a very long time. About two and a half hours. She crys in there as she talks to him. Man I wish this was the teacher's bathroom. Anyone now could be in there now. I just sit there like an idiot. No not an idiot. I sit there like an ass. I just wanted her out here and see what's up.

Man Myles is right. I am kinda stalking.

The food arrives. Wow did Art look . . .the same. A small moustache maybe? I really can't tell. He looked over and raised a brow. I point down the hall.

"Nice. So long Interalatic Italian Pizza man." he says and zooms off.

yeah. still the same Art man.

I wait a few minutes before I knock on the door. "Hey Sabrina? You okay in there?" I didn't hear a response. "I got your food here. You want it?"

The door cracks open. She was crying in there. Her face red puffy and red. Her eyeliner ran down her face and ran all over her cheeks and more. Her eyes bloody rusty red. Her skin was pale and her body was shaking. I wish I could hold her in my arms. I wish I really could. But she probably push away.

"Here's ya pizza," I handed her the boxes. "You okay?"

"..." she muttered. "I'm eating somewhere else . . . LaRusso! So don't you dare follow me LaRusso or else!" She threaten me holding a fist at my face. She then turned her heels around and runs down to the gym.

I hope she wasn't in a teen dating violence.

I sit down at a table. I can hear Bender and Myles get in a fight. I laugh to myself. Vanessa pops by with pizza and some desert on a tray. "Hey V, people call you that?"

She nodded sitting down.

"What's crackalackin' V?"

She shrugged eating a small bite. "Nothing much."

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah I seen that movie. Really good."

"Ha ha." Daniel said biting into his food. "So is Sabrina okay?"

Vanessa looked at him and said, "How would I know? You were the one listening to her outside the bathroom. I saw it from the office."

"No no I mean with Johnny."

"Johnny? Well they don't talk much. Johnny hangs out with Dally and . . ."

"Lawrence."

"Oh shit. That guy is a piece of shit. He keeps her away from the family. Although she brings me along. Along with the Greaser boys too."

"Damn. You serious?"

"Yeah. Dad startin' to flip out on her about this dating Lawrence kid. He blames her for missin' Chris's birthday because "she didn't care" but Lawrence told her not to go."

Vanessa keeps on telling me on how this Johnny and Sabrina dating goes. It don't sound so pretty. I can't help but wonder if I should say something to Sabrina . . .

"Hurry up Essa!" One of the boys yell.

"Gotta go Danny man," She says getting up. "Helping to fix all the television shit screens or something. Oh yeah, Uncle Art said because it's raining like mad dogs out there we won't be able to leave."

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah. But wouldn't bring anyone with us. Ehh who cares?" Vanessa said. "Read this, I wrote it myself, hope it helps." She stood up and took baby steps away like a shadow. Ever seen the movie, The Incredibles? She looks exactly like Violet. Only paler. And dark jet black midnight hair. And more gothic-emo.

I open the paper and read what shoe wrote,

The darkness deep in your soul it lies  
you don't show it but I can see it in your eyes  
as the black crow whispers the death sound  
darkness falls all around  
sometimes you don't feel worth of your life  
you take a deep look at our knife  
as you enter the dark cold and black life .....

I have a black life? What the hell does this poem mean?

* * *

**Review please!**


	38. She's Growing Up

**Hi People! **

**Just uh . . . mom and dad moment.**

**So sorry!**

* * *

Gaston was fixing up one of his latest cannons. Chris, Christanna aka Anna her twin Anthony, and little Julietta in the room just watching and helping.

"Hey dad," Chris asked.

"Yes?" Gaston asked.

"Why the hell is my middle name 'Obama' ? Does it mean something?"

"Hey watch it Chris." Gaston said looking up. "In 2009 he was the first African-American president for the Unties States."

"I thought it was Martin King Jr."

"No, but I see where ya get the idea. Ready Anna?"

"Ready!" Anna shouted. Like her father, she was a cannon freak with her big brown eyes always ready for someone to shoot themselves out of a cannon. And only be five years old, Chris being six turning seven. Julietta being three years younger than the twins.

Gaston got inside the cannon and listen to when Anna shriked out 3. When she did, Gaston shot himself out of the cannon and went flying to the air . . . before he crashed into the wall.

"Three one dot five!" the five year old girl shouted.

"31.5!? Alright!" Gaston shouted. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem. I smell lunch from Carl! Let's go guys!" Chris and Anna ran out of the room following the other kids. Julietta and Anthony stayed behind with their dad. They sat on the couch with Anthony teaching Julietta Pat-A-Cake.

Teresa came in and kissed both their heads. "hey guys, where daddy?"

"Over dar." Anthony pointed over.

Teresa thanked them and looked down at him. her wavy locks falling down onto his nose. "Hey Evil Conevil."

"You know I now know where Julietta, Chris and Anna get their wavy hair from."

"And I know where all of them except Vanessa get brown eyes." Teresa said lien next to him. "You okay?"

Gaston was quite. Just kept looking up at the ciling. "Sabrina's tweleve years old."

"Your point?"

"She acts like a sixteen year old. A sixteen sterotypical teenager girl."

"She's been at that age for a long time," Teresa said. "Not a girl Not a grown up either."

"I want to stay little. But I want her to grow up too." Gaston said. "I wish she stay little because she smiles a lot more back than then she does now. And boy don't chase after her. And she don't chase after boys. But i want her to grow up and have a family when she past thirdy four-" Teresa slapped his chest. "Ow! Hey it's true!"

They both just lied there with no movements.

"You know, I don't believe you told me how you adopted her. but if you did; tell me once again?"

"I was heading down to Mario's place to give him a visit. Sabrina was delivering him some cow's heart- yeah yeah she told me when she was eight she was grossed out too- then we met again. Since then we talked, she met the family. I saw her with black eyes once and asked what happened. She didn't tell me. I got suspicious one day and followed her around. I found out she was an orphan and the next day she freak out on me. We forgave after a long time and adopted her."

"Awww!" Teresa awed. "Your starting to over protect her!"

"Did you not listen to the story?"

"I needed time to think. And it was too quiet. I need someone talking while I think, Gaston." Teresa said.

"Over protect her?" Gaston asked. "No I don't. I just watch her talk to that bratty kid Johnny Lawrence, stop them from kissing on the couch, call her every twenty minutes hoping to get a response from her," he went for another fifteen minutes. "-and getting home late at night i lucture her about that."

"One word: Over-protective."

"That's two,"

"Is Anne-Marie one word?"

"Yeah."

"Than Over-Protive is one word. It got a hyphen in it."

Gaston sighed as his phone rang. He answered it and Art's hologram came on.

_"hey guys. The kids won't being coming out of the school for another three hours. Though I tell you. Bye!"_

"Well we'll get a call from her sooner or later." Teresa said sitting up. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thanks." He kissed her cheek. "Oh great, we have to go though this with Vanessa, Anna and Julietta." he shouted standing up as he realised this.

"Well with Vanessa . . . na she's good. She got her friends all 7...no wait 9 of them."

"NINE GUY FRIENDS!?"

"Dating one and Dally is good."

"SHAT! Does she hang out with girls at least other then brie?"

"Don't know. But I'm sure Anna and Julietta will be fine."

"I hate teenage dating life." Gaston said.

* * *

**hope you liked it. review.**

**What do you think of the name Julietta? I adore it! I was picking between Julia or Julie or Juliet. So I combined them and made Julietta!**


	39. Saturday Detention: Emotion Dares

**Hi People! **

**So sorry!**

* * *

Two hours passed. Everyone was now board to death. They all sat at a table now in case they got board. Demi finished homework, Myles just pulled her hair while she played with his hat, Daniel was tapping his finger on the table to the song Mr. Robot. Bender put his shoe on fire and lit a cigarette.

"You know that's bad right?" Demi asked.

"Give me three good reasons why I can't smoke."

"Easy. Kills the environment."

"Tree hugger."

"95 percent of people who don't most smoke die from second hand smoke,"

"My grandma been smoking since I was born."

"Your grandmother is as old as Godzilla." Myles said.

"Shut up Myles!" Bender screamed.

"Third . . . Did they ever find a cure for cancer yet?"

"Uh they did for a few. I think the only cure they are looking for is right side kidney cancer," Daniel answered. "Very very very rare for someone to get that. So they get a bunch of time to get that cured."

"You heard Big Dan," Bender said taking another smoke. "Hard to get right side kidney cancer. So There I can smoke freely."

"Your a pain in the ass Bender," Demi said. "But I love you for that."

"Love as in boyfriend material?" Bender looked at her.

"No. I've got Jaiden for that."

"He's a wuss. A wimp. Go for a man like me, Mitra."

"No way, _John_" she answered coldly. He gave her the middle finger as she returned it. "Where's Brie been?"

"Yeah Big Dan, where Sabby been? You followed her last to someone land."

"i dunno. Who wants to play another game of truth or dare?"

"I am!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright, Bender truth or dare?"

"Uh. . . Truth."

"Ever hit a home run on a girl before?" Bender choked on his smoke stick and started to turn red.

"Dude! I've only been to second base with a women. Have _YOU _made a home run on a girl?"

Daniel grabbed a book and tossed it at Benders head and started to scream in Spanish at Bender. Bender, knowing nothing in spanish, just gave him a dirty look and moved on. "Right, Big M, dare or truth?"

"Dare."

"Excellent," He replied getting an evil glint in his dark brown eyes, and the smile! Oh the smile! It was one of those smiles that you know he was planning something wicked.. "I dare you to kiss me."

"Ooo.. " the rest winced.

"Aww eww! I'm gonna get an STD from you, Bender!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shouted a voice from the double doors. "Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

"SABRINA! EWW!!"

"Kiss!" Everyone else chanted. "Kiss!"

"Hear them cheer like a football game, Mitra!" Bender shouted siting next to her after pushing a screaming Myles off. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Everyone kept chanting and chanting as Demi was freaking out and covering her ears. The voices were hurting her ears.

She finally let out a long ear piercing screaming screech and grabbed Bender by the collars and planted a big ol' kiss on Benders lips. After ten seconds she pulled away and slapped him hard across the cheekbone. She turned to Myles and screamed at him. "I dare you to do the chicken dance you did at my fifth birthday party!"

"But-"

**"**_**I SAID NOW MICHAEL KALEB BYRNES!"**_Demi screamed in a piercing screech . Both Sabrina and Myles hugged each other with a worry face. if Demi used your full name and was in a piercing screech then you better do what she say or else. . . well let's just hope your brain can live after glass, baseballs, or her hands break through your skull and get to touch the grey color brain.

Myles started to do the chicken dance on his feet. He sang the song in Spanish. Mispronouncing all the words in Spanish so different then what they are. Even Daniel covered his ears to stop hearing his second language. Myles sang the song six times in a row. Each time for a year that Demi got older and an extra year for luck.

The game lasted for a while. No it lasted for another two hours. Vanessa PersonTexed, which its like a text message but instead of letters and numbers a hologram person came up and gave the person the message. Vanessa been watching the news for a while, whilst the guys were using the Art room to keeping destroying the school, and so one could even leave their house because of the rain. So they be stuck there over night.

Everyone pouted and banged their heads on the table. Sabrina got a call from Johnny . . . again for the third time since she started in on the game. "What? . . . Do you think I care if I talk to you like this? . . . . OK OK! Stop it! No no please don't do that! I'll listen to you. What?" She got up and left the room.

* * *

**Demi POV:**

Why does Johnny keep doing this to her? Gosh why won't she tell me anything? She's turning into Xandra a little bit.

I hope she ain't like Xandra. I mean Xandra was our friend. but she joined the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders, who were in high school, soon brain washed Xandra into lieing to us, bossing us around, and forcing us to do whatever she wanted to do. So Sabrina and I gave her the choice and she picked the cheerleaders.

Well I hope she's having a better life as a total bitch.

* * *

**Bender POV:**

Why the hell is she doing this? She just has to break up with that Johnny Lawrence kid. She's putting herself down the wrong road. I hate seeing that on Sabby. She's going to end up as a kicked out of the house teenage lady, girl, women or whatever she is. And by that I mean I don't know if she started her "Aunt Flow" whoever the hell Aunt Flow is. But I guess its like important for her and all females or somthing?

What ever. If she don't get down the right road I will kick Johnny's ass. And no God or Devil guy can stop John P. Bender!

* * *

**Myles POV:**

I search in my bag and find a camera. HA HA! Now we can all make random videos and put them on . I totally rock!

But Sabrina sucks if she still with that Johnny kid.

* * *

**Daniel POV:**

That's it. I couldn't handle it. I needed to find out what Sabrina is up to. I get up and leave the others and their thoughts. Following the mysterious girl.

* * *

**No one POV:**

"Let's get back to the game. nice of you to join us Baby V," Bender said as Vanessa sat down. "Know where Sabby goin'?"

She shrugged.

"Truth or Dare. You in?" Myles asked. She nodded. "Truth or dare?"

She held up two fingers: Dare.

"What's the deepest darkest secret you hold onto people?"

* * *

**Vanessa POV:**

Crap! Why did Bender ask this? Oh man when you say dare to Bender you gotta do this or he'll make you look like an idiot. What should I tell him? My hate for the world or my arms?

I go with my arms.

I pull my sleeves up and lay my arms down to let their eyes glaze down at my new bloody. I lwt my hair fall over my face like a curtain and eye my owns arms too. My arms were wet with a pool of dark red blood. I can see my scars and new blade cuts underneath the blood. My arms are paler than my body. Like a ghost with a cold in the middle of winter in the snowy piles of frozen white raindrops that the angels and spites let out.

I know these guys are wondering why I do this; but I can't tell. They'll make me go see a counselor or therapist. Counselors don't listen to your problems. Therapist annoy me with their "How does this," follow by the fucking question. But these things do annoy me. The agony in my heart knows it.

"Yo dog," Bender says to me. "What gives with the arms?"

Depression. I say it in my head and explain. Depression, hatred, agony, and more. But no one reads my mind. So I write out a poem instead.

**Depression:  
**Depression is the sorrow in your heart…  
Depression is the feeling of being alone…  
Depression is knowing your best isn't enough…  
Depression is knowing no one cares if your dead or alive…  
Depression is the hate and anger you get when life is too hard…  
Depression is when you feel like the worlds on your shoulders…  
Depression is the feeling that you get when you get when you know  
That what ever you do no one cares and it doesn't matter…  
Depression is knowing when you tried tried and tried again but failed…  
Depression is knowing that when you are dead no one will even remember your name…  
Depression hits hard and harder every day…  
Depression is the feeling of dying slowly every day…

"What the. . . you depressed?"

I nod and hand over the next poem.

**Hate:  
**I hate people who think they know the best  
I hate people who know the rest.  
I hate when people try to give you yellow paper  
When all you want is black  
I hate when my family I happy. I don't see what happiness brings them. I can't understand their happiness at everything.  
Gaston, my dad, is a crazy guy. I hate when he acts like a stereotype father. The kinds that try to get into a teenager girls mind. But I also hate when Teresa tries to get all motherly on me.  
I have no parents. I've got only Gaston and Teresa.  
I hate my life  
I hope it ends  
I'll kill myself  
if I must.

"Dude what the hel-" Myles says. I get up and stomp out of the room with my anger following me.

A blade deep in my arm.

Leaving behind the blood of fire on the floor.

* * *

**There u go. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be w/ Daniel and Sabrina.**

**I made up the HATE poem. I found the Depression one on some stie.**


	40. Saturday Detention: Abuse and Kisses

**Hi People! **

**So sorry!**

* * *

**Daniel POV:**

I follow Sabrina into the gym. I sit behind the wall and listen to her walk over to the bleachers.

"Look Johnny, I can't. I can't because I'm not like that. I'm not ready,"

Ready? Ready for what?

"Come on Johnny don't do this to me. You know I won't do that. Johnny I'm way to young to even think about that kind of stuff."

What stuff?

"Johnny you know . . . Johnny I . . . **JOHNNY!** I am _NOT_ going to have **SEX** with you!"

Sex. What the hell? Who the hell have sex as twelve anyways? A freakin' hobo teenager raping some teen or wanting to give herself in? I keep listening to what she is saying. I can't help it. I mean this sounds bad. I mean it.

Not bad girl bad, I mean terrible. I mean in the future when Johnny becomes a mad killer and gets the DP, Death Penalty, there will be a one percent chance Brie might get that to. Just for being his girlfriend. I'm not saying that DP happens anymore these days. Like now all states, except South Texes, give people who have first degree murder life in prison. Until death they live in prison. South Texes, which became a state two weeks later after Alaska left the states, only gives volunteers hours. That's okay I guess.

I feel something in me. I can't help it. Something's telling me to just call her over and talk to her about what's going on.

I wait for hours and hours. Man can girls talk for a long time. I finally hear Sabrina hang up the phone. I don't hear any shoes move or any movement. Everything is silent like the woods in the middle of the night. Nothing makes one sound of a mouse.

I soon hear a loud sob. A very loud sob. I peak over and see her sitting in the center of the gym. Laying down on her back with hands over her face and sobs crying out. For the first time today I follow my gut and crept over there. I take a few steps then wait to see if she looked up. When I reached her I went on one knee and tapped her.

"You okay?" I half whisper.

"....No...." She answered.

"Wanna talk about?" I inquired sitting fully down. She sat up and leaned her head on my shoulder. I pull her in a little more and rub through her silky hair. "I'm all ears. Let it all out."

She sobbed again. I just let her and rubbed her back in small circles. I could feel hot tears on my skin from her. I could also feel her eyeliner come off and stick to my neck. But at least she opened up to me.

"When Johnny and I started to date he was so kind to me. Letting me pick some of the movies to watch and some food to munch on with the movie. But after three weeks he started to change. I didn't like it but thought I could change him. He was getting drunk and beating me up. He scream and blame it all on me for getting myself hurt. I kept telling him that if wouldn't stop I leave him. I leave and wouldn't come back to him. But he say he'd kill himself if I left him. So I stayed with him. But he publicly embarrassed and humiliated me over a million times. Every time we got back to his house I tell him to stop embarrassing and humiliating me in public. He just tied me up and throw things at me until I give in.

"But not only that he's also tied me to his bed and chair and forced me to kiss him and make out with him when I never did want to kiss or make out with him. He tried to force sex on me but I just push him off and leave his drunk ass on the floor. He aplogize to me the next day and I forgive him. If I didn't forgive him than he would push, kick and bite me until I did. But he still tie me in his house and force me to kiss him. He's even touch my bust when I didn't want him to. Thank god it was only my bust and butt he touched, but still he has to go on with this!?

"He keeps me from my family, he'll let me hang out with only Demi and Vanessa. I never see my family anymore. My dad is freaking out on me because I missed out on my own siblings birthday! You know how long he keeps me from my family Danny!? He keeps me away from them so long all I know is that Franny left Cornelius because she was mad at him for not spending enough time with her, River and the rest of the family. But that's it! Vanessa has to tell me what's going on in the house because I'm gone so long! Oh bullshit and when I'm not with him he calls every hour at some point to ask where I am and forced me to tell him what I'm doing and who I'm with. If he found out I was speaking to you or Myles or even Bender or one of Vanessa's friends he swear he hurt and kill me to death. He take a bat and beat me to death!

"He tells me what to wear in public and how I act to people and in public. If he wants me to come with him he'll give me a choice to go with him, Demi or my family. I have to pick him or else I'll get hurt by him! I mean I even have to ask him permission if I can leave him to go back home, which is always no, or hang out with Demi!"

I listen to the little girl. She was now bawling her eyes out that I could some how barley understand what she was saying. But I pull her into a hug and rock her back and forth. "It's okay. Stop crying. Shhh. It's okay. Take a deep breath." She was crying so much that she couldn't take a breath of air for one second.

She calms down a little bit. Still crying, but no as much as she did while explaing her dating life. Her face was red with red eyes. She relaxes her head on my shoulder and just takes it easy. I continue to rub her back and look at her eyes.

"Sabrina," I said in a low voice. But high enough for her to look up. "Sabrina you gotta break up with guy."

"I can't Danny!" She screams at me.

* * *

**Sabrina POV:**

"Sabrina," He said in a low voice. But high enough for me look up. "Sabrina you gotta break up with guy."

"I can't Danny!" I scream at him. Is he out of his mind? "He'll kill me-"

"He'll try to. But he won't-"

"Yes he will you idiot!" I snap at him standing up now. "He threatens to hurt me."

"Sabrina you need to listen to me on this," Danny said making me look in his eyes with his hands on my shoulders as he stands up. "Your being abused. All kinds of abuse. When he says he'll kill himself, he's psychological abusing you. Your constantly being punched, kicked, pushed, bitting and attacked by him. He's using Physical abuse. He tied you to his bed or his chair and forces you to kiss or make out and force almost sex on you. Sexual abuse. He keeps you from your family, give you choices of to be with family or friends like Demi or with him, insists on knowing where you are at all times and demands that you justify everything you do, he'll hurt and be furious with you if you spoke to me or any guy in public. He tells you how to act and what to wear. You have to ask permission to leave a date to go somewhere else. He's controlling you of what you do and who you see and what you wear."

I start crying again. It was all true! All of it! I knew it was all abuse and I knew it was wrong! I know that Demi thinks I'll be like Xandra! I know that Bender is going to kick my ass if I keep up with this path that I'm on! and Myles says I suck! I know this is all wrong but there is nothing I can do about it! I just keep crying about it.

I clam down and Danny finished speaking. "You're afraid of your date. You're afraid of Johnny. You're afraid of making Johnny angry and are unable to even disagree with him. Johnny has publicly embarrassed and humiliated you over a million times, Sabrina. Sabrina you need to get out of this relationship before it to late." Danny stand me up with him. "Just do that please."

"Why do you care?" I asked him sternly. _Why_ did he care?

He's quiet for a moment. "Because your my best friend. . ."

I'm totally shocked. I'm his best friend? "What about when I was younger? Before you moved?"

" That was a long time ago and besides I guess I do find it odd that you talk to Carl Jr.," I stare at him with an annoyed look. "But in a good way Sabrina. And my nose does look kind of like a banana."

"Well yeah it does." I smiled. "I know that Carl Jr is my mouse friend and all you hear is squeak. But I can understand one squeak from another. I don't know. It's just me."

"And that's what I like you about," He says to me. "You act like yourself. But your not yourself. You acting like a Jenny. Jenny Lawrence. I don't like that about you. Plus I don't wanna worry you but they'll give you DP in the future just for being his girlfriend. Thinking that your part of a first degree murder when you didn't have anything to do with it."

Aww. That's not nice to hear. DP. I didn't even think about that. DP. I know people who've died. I mean in the 50's with Virgil I know he got chair, but that's the last time I can remember that. I hope that never happens to me.

I smile warmly and hug Danny. i hope he doesn't mind that I call him that. Danny. I like that nickname for him. I pull away as we stop hugging. I just look at him for a moment. I think my ears are turning red and my face is blushing. I pull his face in and kiss his lips.

I felt a spark between us. I feel the world turning around and fire works are in the back round of the Eiffel tower. It's nighttime with a moon shaped like a heart. Pink and blue and yellow and red and green fireworks are shooting off in the air and shape them like hearts and stars. So Happy Together is playing in the backround sky with the stars making out the words Happy Together. Our kiss is romantic and quick with soft lips. My heart beating faster and faster.

* * *

**Daniel POV:**

Holy shit! I've never thought this would happen to me. I mean I kiss a million different girls before but this one feels so different then other kisses. I'm in a baseball stadium with the crowds cheering on for the New Jersey baseball team playing against the Red Soxs. There throwing fire baseballs at each other and everyone i screaming Spanglish. There's bloody everyone from the team members who catch the ball and are running into each other. There are even babes in short bikini's dancing around shaking there booty.

* * *

**No ones pov:**

After ten seconds both Sabrina and Daniel pull away. Sabrina, not knowing what just happened, let go of him and ran away. Giggling like a baby in her mind. Daniel stood there scratching his head and gave a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Aww! I really liked writing this chapter. Tell me you loved the thoughts in their minds on their kiss with each other were good, right?  
I can guess from a girls view, sadly I never been kissed :(  
I took a chance at a guys view for a kiss :)**

**enjoy!**

**p.s at least you get an idea of what happened to Franny :)**

**Oh and South Texes: I wanted to keep the Untied States, but with Alaska out of the view (don't ask. personal reasons) I wanted to keep 50 states so I divided texes into North and South.**


	41. Saturday Detention: Go Sabrina! Go brie!

**Hi People! **

**So sorry for updated.**

**NOTICE: Thanks for all the reviews people! This is the second to last chapter of **_**Gaston Life 2: The Sequel **_**and I will upload a new story called **_**The Final: The Final of the GL series **_**which I will give you a summary at the end of the chapter**

**Dedication to the following:**

**Soul-Sis and the last living women in America who survived **_**The Titanic**_. **She was only 2 months old!**

* * *

It was now eight at night. Everyone, even the Greaser Boys, were in the library sitting and chatting in a circle.

"So that's how got my nickname, Myles." Myles said.

"You ran down the street in the nude and ran twenty miles before you were caught?" Daniel asked. "You should to cross country."

"Tried it. but I was in the nude again." Myles said. "Hey, tomorrow night if no one ain't busy y'all wanna catch a movie? That new movie, My Life Sucks as a Babysitter, is coming out. Gabe can get us in for free."

"I'm free." Demi and Sabrina said.

"Got nothin' better to do," Bender said taking his cancer stick out. "I'm with Sabby and Mitra. Big Dan you in?"

Daniel looked at him, than Sabrina who nodded. "Um.. Yeah Bender."

"Ehh we'll come 'long too." Dally said. "We're good at movies. I dig the hot cicks."

"It's _chicks,_ and I thought you and my sister were dating."

"Na, we found it uneven or whatever. She didn't talk to me for like....ten minutes. Now's she a talking again. Single, but talking."

"Got any poems V?"

Vanessa sat up and pulled out about fifteen pieces of paper from her jean pocket. Taking one out she handed it to Bender.

* * *

_A heart sits in a dark corner  
Eating popcorn that's covered in salt_

_Another heart is holding paper  
Writing his poem for his love affair_

_Both hearts get in trouble  
Both are sent to the gloom of hell_

_As the first heart is breaking into many parts;  
for a third is cruel and unreal;  
The second heart is standing back and away  
If not acting now, he'll be long lost in the wave_

_Heartbeats pass as the second heart cries  
the first heart is dieing in the beat of an eye_

_Being the rhythm of the drums in a marching band  
the second heart comes to give the first a hand_

_Like the fairy tail ending where the frog saves the princess ball  
Both hearts turn human and dance in the hall._

_Down the halls and right outside  
They know the outside is wrong  
But inside is right_

* * *

Everyone looked at Vanessa hoping for her to tell what this poem meant. But she only smiled at Sabrina. Sabrina was blushing mad hot red. _She_ understood what the poem was saying. She got a call from her cell and answered it.

"Hello....uggg...sure can you hold just like a minute?" Sabrina put the phone in the center and pressed the hologram button. Up came a min-version of Johnny Lawrence via cell phone. "Okay, now that all my friends can see you. What's up?"

"Friends what? Wat friends? All I see is a idiot Miles, Drunk Bender, A karate kick ass face, and a bunch of greaser kids who look like sluts."

"My sister is friend with them, Johnny." Sabrina sneered. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Look here baby...tomorrow night wanna come over and have fun?"

Sabrina giggled and shook her head. "Sorry Johnny, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Hanging out with my friends. My real friends."

"They're all asses!"

Sabrina picked the phone up and looked at Johnny with a death glare. "Listen here buddy, I've been friends with everyone here for a real long time. Demi been my friend since I first started school. Sure she may annoy me, but she's always helping me with stuff. When the third grade cam along I met John Bender- er- Bender. Yeah Bender is a pain in my ass! He makes me wanna kill the bullshit outta him. But Bender does have a good heart-"

"Uh..no I ain't!"

"Well I say he does. He's be telling me to get away from you, Jonathan Lawrence. Vanessa is my sister and even though I hate her and wanna pound on her; I still love her. Even if her friends....are....well....uh....different in a badish goodish way, at least all these guys respect me. Even Myles who loves me as a sister and hates me as a cousin."

"That don't make any scene."

"Daniel, the one who you said hated me, well he's a good frend to. I mean he's the one who helped me point out the abuse you done to me and all the other bullshit." Sabrina said. "Johnny, it's over."

"What? You can't do this to me!" Johnny shouted. "Take back what you said or I'll-"

"What? Hurt me? Hurt my friends or family?" Sabrina laughed. "You can't hit girls, and you can't hit guys in my family. Or my guy friends and gal friends."

Johnny and Sabrina got into a fifteen minute augment. That fifteen minutes, adding the help of everyone in the library, turned out to be almost two hours. Of course Johnny said that this wasn't over but had to leave because of a karate training tomorrow.

Everyone hanged out for a while later. Watching movies and eating food that the girls made up and extra pizza and mozzie sticks food. Around two in the morning everyone had fallen asleep. Well...almost everyone.  
The Greaser boys were sleep on the floor, each laying a head on each other and Vanessa in Johnny's arms. Myles was sleeping on a book case shelf with books knocked down under him and holding a baseball bat. Bender was sleeping with Demi snoozing on his shoulder.

The only two awake were Daniel and Sabrina and Carl Jr. watching one of Sabrina's favorite movies and Daniel's favorite Leonardo DiCaprio movies, _Titanic. _"You know Brie?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Proud of you for standing up to Lawrence."

Sabrina gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Danny. You don't mind that, Danny, do you?"

"Nope. Kinda like it. But with V's poem why did you smile?" Danny asked.

Sabrina giggled returning back to the movie.

_Girls_, Daniel thought

* * *

**The Final: The Final Of The GL Series Summary:**

**It's three years now. Things are pretty much the same. Only the fact that Sabrina and Daniel are dating now and things between them and everyone else will change them....forever.**


	42. Fin

**Hi People! **

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up around either four for some or five for others. They got a robot breakfast making bot to make toast, waffles, hot oatmeal porridge and pancakes. Along with hot chocolate for them.

"Man oh man! Do I love pancakes!" Steve shouted. "Mostly with an ocean of maple syurp."

"Jeeze Steve," Bender said. "You from the country above us? Canada boy?"

"WHy ask?"

"Your eating like twenty six freakin' pancakes with five million oceans of syrup." Bender answered.

"You know man," Steve sniffed. "That's such a stereotype thing. That's like saying Italian people eat only pizza, pasta and bread. Or Irish people eat only patatos."

"Whatever," Myles said. "You eat pourage too?"

"Hello hell yeah! My mama's better though. Epically in the winter cold stuff."

"Ain't eating your waffles there Brie?" Demi asked.

"I hate waffles. If I eat even one bite I'll probably pass out on the floor." Sabrina said biting into her toast. "So. . . What happens now?"

"I dunno." Soda said. "Stay here and party until we get yelled at-"

"You know that'll happen in the next morning, Soda." Daniel said.

"Ehh no one got cameras around."

Everyone went on talking and chatting while eating food. It was still raining but not that much anymore. It was more of a light shower spit. The kind where no one cares because they don't get wet. Vanessa took everyone to the back of the school, down the basement and out to the side of the school. Everyone was waiting there for a while before a rainbow appeared with an orange sunrise look to it. Everyone was now sitting down looking at the sunset.

The sunset had a image to it. It was mix with feelings that everyone has, either one or two or more feelings. The yellow was the almost soon now day of happiness. Hope too. The red was the love of one to another and the anger as well; pink symbolizes the newest crush and the start of a new life.

After hours everyone was in the front of the school just sitting and waiting for pickups. Myles and Demi's other cousin came down on his hoverboard and landed calling them over. "There's Ash." Myles said. "See ya tonight Daniel. See you later Brie."

"See ya Myles," Daniel said giving high fives. "Bye Demi."

"Bye Daniel. By Brie." The girl said hugging her friend.

"Bye Demi, bye Myles." Sabrina said.

Everyone else said their goodbyes as the two people jumped on the board and drove off with their cousin.

The next to leave was the Greasers. Darry came honking at them all. "Y'll in trouble! Get in the damn car!"

"We're coming you ass face!" Dally shouted walking over. They all jumped in and waved to Vanessa.

After another hour Bender got up and gave a nod at everyone. "Well I hate to be the ass here, but I do believe I must get back to my old man's place and listen to him get drunk and yell at me and my old women. Then have my old women talk shit at me."

"Okay Bender." Sabrina said. "See you tonight."

"Got it babe." Bender smiled leaving everyone. "Peace at it V." he gave her the peace as she gave the three finger salute.

* * *

The remaining trio remained on the front bench. Vanessa was listening to her music as Sabrina just sat and giggled once every five seconds as Carl Jr. jumped around on her. Daniel sat between the two and kept an eye on Sabrina.

_Gosh..she got a cute smile and wonderful, playful laugh to make me smile._

Sabrina looked over at Daniel every once in a while to look at him.

_Why must he be such a hottie?_

They both decided to walk around for a while as they waited. Both of them walked over to the football Field and walked around the tracks just doin' nothin' but walkin' around. That's when Daniel broke the silence.

"So what's going to happen after Johnny?"

"Oh," Sabrina said. "He'll most likely talk shit to my face and hang out with Xandra but that's about it."

"No," Daniel said. "I ment with you."

Sabrina turned away with a small toothy grin with a small blush. "Hmmm I don't know. New boyfriend if he wants to try."

"Yeah, same here with a girlfriend."

"See that group of kids over there?" She pointed over.

"Yeah."

"My new boyfriend is part of that group, here close your eyes and I'll bring you over." Daniel shrugged and closed his eyes. "Let me just fix my pants first." Sabrina walked around Daniel and stood in the front of him. Looking at him once more she took a deep breath and stood on her tip toes.

Both their lips pressed against each other. Soft lips caressing each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him deeper into the kiss. A smile escaped his mouth as his hands went on her waist and pulled her in close and pushed her up slightly. A mix of their thoughts are mixed into the kiss She can feel the world turning around and fire works are in the back round of the Eiffel tower. It's nighttime with a moon shaped like a heart. Pink and blue and yellow and red and green fireworks are shooting off in the air and shape them like hearts and stars. So Happy Together is playing in the back round sky with the stars making out the words Happy Together. The kiss is romantic and quick with soft lips. Her heart beating faster and faster.  
He's in a baseball stadium with the crowds cheering on for the New Jersey baseball team playing against the Red Soxs. They're throwing fire baseballs at each other and everyone is screaming Spanglish. There's bloody everyone from the team members who catch the ball and are running into each other. There are even babes in short bikini's dancing around shaking there booty.

They stand there kissing for a real long time. They hear nothing calling their names or anything. Nothing is around them. That is, until names were heard.

"Sabrina Fragmagucci! Get in the car!" A man voice shouted.

Daniel and Sabrina pull away as they look over and see Gaston in the taxi with Teresa and Vanessa sitting next to her mother. Sabrina turns back to Daniel and gives him one more kiss. "So . . . is this . . . I mean . . ."

"Well . . . I mean if you want to . . ."

"I'm ready."

"Same." Daniel says kissing keep this kiss on for ten seconds until Sabrina pulls away and walks away with his old brown jacket that he had with him.

Sabrina got in the taxi and looked out the window.

"Who was that?" Teresa asked.

"Daniel LaRusso."

"What?! He's back!?" Her dad asked in shock.

"He changed!" She replied grinning. "And a real . . .uh . . hottie too!"

Gaston groan into the seat at the taxie drove off.

Meanwhile with Daniel's mom's, Maritza LaRusso, pulled the truck up and got him inside. She asked him; "Was that who I think it was?"

"Sabrina Fragmagucci...yeah," He sighed at the end.

"Ooohh that's so sweet! Who cares about age difference if your going to ask about that. Me and your dad are five years apart."

"Ma, you and dad are five months apart. Your an April baby and dad was a September baby,"

"You know, that's doesn't really matter. Let's put the radio on."

Maritza put the raido on and a famillier song from a certain 1985 movie came on.

* * *

_**"Don't you forget about me. I'll be alone . . . dancing,"**_

**Fin! _End - in French_**

**Thanks and look out for a Final**


End file.
